MoonLight
by Twilighter2013
Summary: Emily Luopner has been a Quileute ShapeShifter for four years, she's ripped the heads off bloodsuckers and chilled with a temperature of 108.9 degrees, so why does it not surprize her when she is teleported into her favorite book; Twilight! Jacob/OC Full summary inside. WARNING Bella Bashing, and light Swearing.
1. Why does this not surprise me?

**Summary: Emily Luopner has been a Quileute ShapeShifter for four years, she's ripped the heads off bloodsuckers and chilled with a temperature of 108.9 degrees, so why does it not surprise her when she is teleported into her favorite book; Twilight! Considering she's read the whole series and watched all the movies she knows what will happen and when, but things get a little more complicated when she befriends Leah and Imprints on our favorite future Wolf; Jacob... What will happen when she meets Bella? How will she explain her weird Wolf powers the the pack? Read to find out! Set during New Moon about a month before Jake phases, WARNING, Bella Bashing, slight Edward Bashing for the first couple of chapters and Swearing! Jacob/OC**

_**Chapter 1. Why does this not surprise me...**_

**_Disclaimer- *cough cough* I own Twilight! *cough cough* I mean WHAT?_**  
**_Okay I don't own Twilight it belongs to Stephenie Meyer... Grr_**...

**Emily POV**  
**-**

What happened? One second I was phased and running out to the woods, and then everything went black... I finally gained enough strength to open my eyes, and I realized that I was still phased, but in a different place. Well sure I was still in the woods but it didn't look like I was in Canada anymore... Okay well while I try to get the feeling back in my legs I'll tell you about myself;

My name is Emily Luopner I'm half Quileute from my dad. -Who once lived on the Reserve in La Push but he moved to Canada- I've been a Quileute Shape-Shifter for four years, but unlike other Shape-Shifters -like the ones in Twilight- I can read minds and send my thoughts into their heads (Telepathy), Like Bella I can block my thoughts but I can show what thoughts I do want to show, and I don't smell horrible to vampires so I'm basically the ultimate weapon! I've always wondered if I'd be able to read Bella's thoughts, I mean Ed-Dick couldn't do it, but I'm not a gay sparkly leech... Oh, and one last thing My wolf form is Jet Black!

I finally have the feeling back into my legs so I decide to look around, and I mean _REALLY_ look around. It was so familiar, like I'd seen it before. Then it hit me, I _HAD_ seen it before, this is the forest from the Twilight movies!

I ran so fast trying to get to a clearing, once I saw the Reserve I phased back, changed into clothes and looked around. I walked until I saw a house that said '_The Luopner's'_ I gasped, if I am in the Twilight book then **JACOB'S REAL**! I ran inside the house, told my mom that I was going for a run, and ran to the woods and phased, I reached out to someones mind... I found Sam...

**Sam: Who's out there?**

_**Me: Uhhhh... I'm Emily Luopner, I'm half Quileute from my dad -Who once lived on the Reserve in La Push but he moved to Canada- I've been a Quileute Shape-Shifter for four years, but unlike other Shape-Shifters I can read minds and send my thoughts into their heads and I can block my thoughts, but I can show what thoughts I do want to show and I don't smell horrible to vampires, so I'm basically the ultimate weapon! and that's basically it...**_

**Sam: A girl wolf huh? That's never happened before, weird... I'll have to talk to the elders...**

Sam's thoughts became quiet, and it seemed as if he phased out, he left to tell the elders I suppose, then I thought about Imprinting on Jacob, I would visit him tomorrow, I've ripped the heads off bloodsuckers and chilled with a temperature of 108.9 degrees so why does this not surprise me that I've been teleported into my favorite series...

**(A.N) Sorry about the short chapter I'll write soon!**


	2. Damn Pack Meets!

**Chapter 2. Damn Pack Meets**

**Disclaimer- *cough cough* I own Twilight! *cough cough* I mean WHAT?**  
**Okay you know the drill I (STILL) don't own Twilight it**  
**belongs to Stephenie Meyer... Grr...**

_**Emily POV**_  
_**-**_

I awoke slightly dazed, but recovered quickly remembering where I was, and what I was going to do today, and more importantly who I would meet today, "Jacob..." His name sounded like music to my ears. At that moment I remembered Leah Clearwater. I would have to work on her, I knew she hated Bella so we could be great friends, I was even considering talking to the blonde leech that hated her too!

I quickly got into the shower, changed, and ate some food. Then headed out, only to be met by Sam. Ugh!

"Hey, Emily?" he asked

"Yes?!" I said, slightly annoyed.

"So... What are you doing today?"

'Hmm... Let me think about that I _WAS_ going to visit Jake and Imprint on him but **NO...** Of coarse _YOU_ have to take your ass down here and interrupt me when I just get out of the house!' Was what I _WAS_ going to say but that'd be rude, so instead I said:

"Nothing, why do you ask? *cough cough* Love Hater *cough cough*."

He ignored my last comment I _know_ he heard and simply stated he wanted the pack to meet me, which I guess is reasonable 'cause I'm awesome, but is still **REALLY** annoying! Then he walked off somewhere mumbling some shit about how it's better for me to phase then Leah. Damn... He's going to have that statement bite him in the ass!

_**Sam POV**_

I walked over to the pack (Paul, Embry and Jared) and told them to phase soon so Emily could get used to used to us in her head, because in the short talk me and Emily had she told me that she was a lone wolf. When she said that she reminded me of Leah...

The pack was all wondering what she looked like where she was from blah, blah, blah the basic stuff when Embry came over to me and started asking questions.

"Sam you talked to the elders right? So what did they say about Emily being a girl phaser?" Wait, did Embry just say 'Phaser?'

"Yes, I did talk to them but they didn't really help, Emily's the first girl to have ever phased so they have no idea what's happening. But, they think that if one girl can phase then more can as well so we need to keep an eye out." I stated. Emily had told me she only phased because she's half Quileute from her dad Who had once lived on the Reserve, but moved to Canada.

"Sam.. If she's a girl then can she Imprint?" he asked

"I'm not sure" I stated truthfully. I overheard Emily thinking that she would try to Imprint on Jacob but I can't let her know that, and I **REALLY** can't tell Embry, because like I said she reminded me of Leah, so I think that she'll have at least **SOME** of the temper Leah has. In that case, I really would not like to get her angry, it really does not help with the fact that she's a WereWolf as well!

"Oh... Alright then I'll have to find out for myself." He stated bluntly, and walked off.

_**- Emily POV**_

I stumbled around the forest in human form until I realized I was lost, and said "Screw It." I phased ripping my clothes with me. I sniffed out the_ 'pack'_ as Sam calls them, and I thought I would surprise them, 'cause I can block my thoughts!

Embry and Jared were trying to get Sam to show them what I looked like so they could see if I was 'Hot'! And the bitter one... Uh... Paul! Paul was thinking that he was tired of waiting and wanted to go home and watch TV. Lazy ass...

**Sam: PAUL! Shut up she'll be here soon! Just stop talking, err thinking...**

**Paul: Bullshit! 'She'll be here soon' Blah, Blah, Blah! Oh! And I can't stop thinking, sorry about that!**

**_Me: Oh! Paul I feel so LOVED! Note the sarcasm! Dick!_**

**Sam: Thank god, Emily these people were driving me CRAZY! Please start talking!**

_**Me: Good thing I saved you then Sam! Anyways my name's Emily Luopner I've been a Quileute Shape-Shifter for four years, and even when In our human form I can read anyone s mind AND send my thoughts into anyone's mind, I can also block my thoughts from leeches like Ed-Dick who can read my mind but with you guys I can show the thoughts I want to show. I'm Quileute from my dad who was full Quileute but moved to Canada. And I don't smell horrible to Bloodsuckers so I'm basically the ultimate weapon! And that's about it! And before you ask, No Embry I don't know if I can Imprint but I won't give up!**_

The rest of the pack- Even PAUL- Started talking about how cool that was and that it's awesome for me being here! When it all grew silent Sam said I was to be Beta since I've been a Wolf the longest! So that was cool...

I phased out soon after Sam started thinking about what him and Emily were doing last night... Ewwwwww...

I was naked walking home so that was weird... But, I then remembered what I _WANTED _to do today! I wanted to see Jake! I looked up, only to see that the sun was **LONG** gone... "Grr... Damn Pack Meets!" I said to myself...

**(A.N) Like I said to my first reviewer two chapters a week if I can! So here's the second one! And as I also said a longer chapter! Whooo**


	3. Jacob Black!

**Chapter 3. Jacob Black! **

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* Not again, I swear I don't own**  
** Twilight it belongs to Stephenie Meyer...**  
** Why? I have no idea...**

_**Emily POV**_

I awoke to the sound of.. Beeping? Huh? I opened my eyes, only to see that my alarm clock was going off... Oh yeah, that's right, I set it so I could go see Jacob and _'try'_ to Imprint on him.

"Ugh" I sighed, as I pulled myself up off the bed. I ran downstairs and put a slice of bread in the toaster, and saw that on the toaster there was a note, "Hunh?" I said with my mouth full of toast.

The note said:

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_  
_**Emily,**_

_**I've gone out to the hospital in Forks, I got the job I wanted! I'll be back later around 7:00pm.**_  
_**No need to try to cook anything as I know how bad a cook you are! I'll pick up pizza on the way back!**_

_**Love, Mom. **_  
_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Wonderful... She'll be near the leader of the Cullen's. Now I need to burn her clothes" I complained to myself.

I need to get ready, I'm going to see Jacob today! "Yes!" I yelled out. Oh shit, I didn't mean to say that out-loud... Oh well.

I was all dressed and ready to go, I even wore some eyeliner. I trudged down the road and thought about what I was going to say... Hmm... _'Hey I'm Emily I'm a WereWolf and you're going to be one to!' 'Awesome'_ Yeah right, like that would happen. Even if I do Imprint I can only tell him about me, I can't tell him that he'll be one too. Stupid dumb-ass pack laws...

After ranting to myself about what to say. I found that I was a couple steps away from Jacobs house. I told myself to stop being a sissy and knock, which I was about to do when Billy -Jacob's Dad- opened the door. **SHIT**! I hadn't thought about what I'd do if Billy answered the door! I had to think out some reason of why I was standing outside his door...

"Uhh.. Umm.. I was just about to, er.. knock?" Really Emily? That's the best you can do? It sounded like a bloody question! I mentally slapped myself.

Billy just stood there looking at me like I was stupid, which I was guess I was but still!

"Are you Max's daughter?" He knew my dad?

"Uh, yes actually, I am. My name's Emily." I stuck my hand out to shake.

He gladly accepted my hand and said, "I'm Billy. I was an old friend of Max's. Uh, I have a son around your age, he's in his room would you like to meet him?" Billy, Billy, Billy. I already know him! Wait... I guess Billy forgot to ask me what I was doing at his door. Sweet!

"Sure!" Well, duh I need to Imprint, so It's better then sneaking into His bedroom window! Although...

Billy wheeled himself back into the house, and motioned for me to follow, so I did of coarse!

Their house was small but, so homey, and cozy, it was really nice! I sat down on the sofa and wondered why Billy wasn't calling out to Jacob... Hmm, I think something bad's about to happen... Oh no, I just jinxed it!

"Listen, I know that your a girl shifter, Sam told me and the other elders last night. And, I know about your powers so please don't try to read my mind! I know you've been a WereWolf for about four years, so it will be good for Jake to have you around while he phases, hopefully you can get his mind off of Bella. Just tell me you won't tell him about him becoming a Wolf too." He said whispering so Jake wouldn't hear.

"I promise." I said quickly.

Billy Nodded at me and yelled out to Jacob.

"What? Dad?" Jake said almost instantly, sounding like he was worried. Awe Jakey sounded so cute when he was worried!

Billy chuckled and simply stated that there was _'someone'_ here for him. That someone is me! Not Bella...  
"Bella" I heard Jacob breath, don't worry I'll change all of that soon.

He walked out of the room coming to where we were and looked at me expecting Bella, when he looked me in the eyes gravity moved... Suddenly, it wasn't the earth holding me here anymore, it was Jacob. I had Imprinted. I had Imprinted on Jacob Black! I sent the mental thought to Billy saying that I, Emily Luopner has Imprinted on him, Jacob Black. I Imprinted on Jacob Black!** I IMPRINTED ON JACOB BLACK!** Jacob Black... _MY_ Jacob Black...

Billy let out a low chuckle, which I heard, but didn't look away from Jacob's loving eyes. I read his mind, and he wasn't thinking about Bella, he was thinking about me, thinking that I was the most perfect person ever created, he compared me to Bella in different ways and I won every time.

"Hi, I'm Emily Luopner." I said still looking in his eyes and giving him a small shy smile

"Hey... I'm err... Uh.. Jacob Black!" He fumbled over his words, and gave me the same shy smile I had given him not five seconds before.

"You don't seem too sure of yourself." I said in my best sexy voice, -Which probably wasn't very good but who gives two shits?- and gave him a sly smile.

"Heh, no not really! Do you, uh, want to come down to the beach with me?" Once again I read his thoughts which consisted of 'Please say yes, Please say yes, Please say yes' So how could I say no? Other then the fact that he was my Imprint!

"Sure!" I said happily

We walked down to the beach with me in my bikini I was wearing in under my clothes, and Jake with his shirt off and trunks on, neither of us wearing shoes. We played Twenty-Questions on the beach, and went cliff diving, and swimming!

We watched the sunset on the beach, and I would have to say this way the best date ever, and trust me I **KNOW** Jacob agrees!

"Thanks for the awesome time today Jake!"

"No problem I had as much fun as you maybe more!" It was sweet, because I knew he was telling the truth.

"Listen I need to know something." he said. Hmm what does he need to know? Can we make out?

"Shoot." What? I was curious...

"Do you have a Boyfriend? You see, I had this friend who I loved, but she had a boyfriend. He dumped her one day and just left. She's been broken ever since, and she wouldn't let me in. I realize now that her boyfriend **WILL** come back, so I'm not going to try to get her to let me in. I think I love you, but before I get my hopes up I need to know that you're single, because in a way she broke me too." I'm glad that Jake's over Bella, but I'm slightly pissed to hear him talking about her...

"No, I don't have a boyfriend. And Jake, I think I love you too."

"Really? Great! Because when I saw you today all the romantic feelings I had for her just... died, and became directed at you! And Emily... Can I kiss you?" He said the last part shyly, awe to cute!

I wanted to shout out **'HELL YES'** but that would be weird, so instead I moved toward him, not trusting my voice in fear I really would shout that out.

The kiss was sweet and passionate, but not to long, It was a perfect first kiss! But then again, if Jacob slapped me on the ass and made out with me in an ally I'd probably think that was perfect too!

We kissed again, more passionate and needy this time, and we didn't stop until we heard someone from behind us clear their throat.

Oh shit... It was _**Isa-Bitch**_ in the flesh, and she looked like Dr. Bruce Banner did before he turned into the Hulk! Shit! She really know how to ruin the moment, what a Bitch!

Then, that's when I thought I was going crazy, I remembered that my dad said that his sister married a Clearwater, wait Sue, Harry, Seth and... LEAH!  
That's when I saw Leah giving Bella the **'Bitch glare'** I read her thoughts confirming my suspicion, Leah was my **cousin!**

"Need any help 'Cuz?" Leah asked me.

I nodded then at the same time we both said:

**_"Bitch, what do YOU want?!"_**

**(A.N) Ohhh shittt! I told you Troy! There's allot of things Emily's keeping from us! Three in a week, wow! I'm trying to write in my spare time, so I'll probably have another chapter up soon. What do you think Bella will say about the kiss? Do you think Leah or Jake will phase? Or will BOTH of them phase?! Sorry about the cliffhanger please don't kill me!**


	4. There goes the neighborhood!

**Chapter 4. There goes the neighborhood...**

**_Disclaimer: NO! I don't own Twilight! If I did Jake would have_**  
**_A awesome girl like Emily! But *sigh* it belongs _**  
**_to Stephenie Meyer... Why! Cruel World?! Why!_**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xLast Time On:MoonLightxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx_**

We kissed again, more passionate and needy this time, and we didn't stop until we heard someone from behind us clear their throat.

Oh shit... It was Isa-Bitch in the flesh, and she looked like Dr. Bruce Banner did before he turned into the Hulk! Shit! She really knows how to ruin the moment, what a Bitch!

Then, that's when I thought I was going crazy, I remembered that my dad said that his sister married a Clearwater, wait Sue, Harry, Seth and... LEAH!  
That's when I saw Leah giving Bella the 'Bitch glare' I read her thoughts confirming my suspicion, Leah was my _cousin!_

"Need any help 'Cuz?" Leah said

I nodded then at the same time we both said:

"Bitch, what do _YOU_ want?!"  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Warning: More Swearing then usual and LOTS of Bella Bashing

**XxEmily POVxX**

Bella just glared at us, and ignored our question. I looked over at Jake, only to see that he was shaking! Was I worried? Yes. Was it for her? No. I was worried Jake would rip up those nice swim trunks! Was I going to stop him? **Hell NA!**

"Jacob why were you making out with _HER_?" The bit- I mean Bell- no who the hell am I kidding! the bitch said.

Jake remained silent, but I didn't need to read his thoughts to know that he did this so he wouldn't start raging and beat the bitchiness right out of her!  
It was Leah who spoke next, 'This should be good!' I thought, when I saw her open her mouth to speak.

"Bitch, you need to lay off! We all know that you're just using Jacob here for his niceness, when Ed-Dick comes back you'll just crawl back to him like nothing ever happened!" Thank you Leah!

Leah kept on going. "You know, when I first heard about you I thought I should see things from your point of view. But, then I realized, I can't get my head that far up my ass!" Damn it... I wanted to use that come back...

I piped in "Yeah you're not as bad as people say, you are much, much worse. You are such a piece of shit, Jacob is not your puppy, you can't just send him away and call him when you need him!" No puppy pun intended!

"Just, stop, you little bastard! I'm not the one fucking with people's minds, it's you! You just waltz right in thinking you can have whoever you want, well you can't have Jacob! He's to good for you, bitch!" Isa-Bitch shot back at me

"A sharp tongue does not mean you have a keen mind." I sent right back.

Jacob then started defending Leah and I "Are you always this stupid or are you making a special effort today?"

The bitch just looked at him, with her mouth hanging like a foot away from the rest of her face.

"But Jakey, I..." she tried.

That did it for Jake the poor Swim-Trunks flew right off him. I read his thoughts, hearing that Sam was explaining to him, everything that we were, telling him the legends were real, and how to phase back. He phased back about ten seconds later, and sent me a look saying he imprinted on me too!

Bella just sat there with that same stick up her ass, staring at Jacob. And Leah shot me a look saying: 'You're telling me everything later.'  
Wait, Isa-Bitch was staring at Jacob, because... Oh **HELL NA**! Bitch was starring at him because he was naked! That's it! Let me at her, Let me at her!

"What do you think you're looking at?" I said stepping right in front of Jake.

"Um... I, uh, I don't know?" Wow, she's smart too! Note the sarcasm!

That's exactly what I said too! "Wow, you're smart too!" Leah looked over at me and I could see that she was suppressing a laugh.

"Leah, can you get Jake some shorts?" I asked

"Sure, I'll be back in a second." She said, but then came over to me a whispered, "Can you handle her while I'm gone?"

I chuckled and nodded "Go." Was my simple reply.

**XxLeah POVxX**

Wow, I was sent to get shorts... Did Emily know I was her cousin? I mean what the hell is it with me and cousins named Emily? And most importantly why did Jacob turn into a giant dog, and then turn back? Maybe, I'm going crazy... But then again, the look on Isa-Bitch's face tells me she saw it too...

"Ugh where are your stupid shorts, Jacob?" I mumbled to myself.

After searching threw all of the cabinets, they were in the last one I looked in, Of coarse... I just grabbed a pair of black cut-offs and ran out of there.

In the distance I could hear Isa-Bitch yelling at Emily, and Jacob. Oh Shit.  
I got down soon after that, only to see The Bitch _**PUNCH**_ Emily in the face! That did it for me I felt Like I _exploded_!

**XxEmily POVxX**

The Bitch's fist made contact to my face, and when it did I heard a loud _*Crack*_ Wow! The Bitch broke her bloody hand! Idiot, you can't punch a WereWolf anywhere, let alone the face! That's when the shit hit the fan. Soon after Leah saw that she exploded! Like, Really, exploded! _She turned into a Wolf!_  
She was a smallish gray wolf, about the same size of me, maybe a little smaller. I phased on the spot, and so did Jacob, we needed to calm her down.

_**Leah: What the hell just happened? I saw Jacob turn into a wolf, Then I did, and now you?**_

_**Me: Don't worry Leah, calm down, okay.**_

_**Leah: How can I calm down? I'm a monster...**_

**Jacob: Leah, don't you dare think that, for one second. We protect people and La Push. We are the good guys!**

_**Me: Okay, listen Leah. All the legends that are told at the bonfires are real.**_

_**Leah: How?**_

**Jacob: Okay guys, come on we don't have enough time for this, we need to phase back. Leah think happy thoughts, okay? Think human thoughts.**

_**Leah: Okay. I get it now, please shut up.**_

Soon after that Leah phased. Jacob and I phased out after her, we knew that we would have to tell her the rest soon, but we can't do it here. Bells is mental enough as it is, she doesn't need to see giant wolves howl and bark at each other.

Jake and Leah went in front, but I stayed a second to talk to The Queen Bitch.

"Listen, you didn't see anything, it was just a dream, okay? And even if you did see some shit go down, know that this is your own fault, and also know that no one would _EVER_ believe you." I said to her. She just nodded and looked at me open-mouthed.

I then walked off, and kissed Jacob, then hugged Leah. I was glad I had a cousin. How? I have no idea, but I'm still glad to have her.

**(A.N) Ohhhh damn! There we go! Expect a nice big of drama and a crazy Bella as the aftermath of this encounter! Hope you enjoy! I'm on fire with updating this week! Whoo!**


	5. A Life from another time

**Chapter 5. A Life from another time.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I promise you I really don't**  
**own Twilight! Gosh...**

**_Xx-Flashback-xX_**

**xX-The Flashback Shows Us A Young Emily, Around Five, Looking At Her Mother On The Phone-Xx**

"What? How? How do I tell Emily? They were so close! Yes, I understand... I will be strong, but not for you, for Emily..." Emily's mother -Sarah- says to the person on the other end of the phone call.

"Mommy, when will daddy be home? He said he will take me for ice-cream!" A young, excited Emily asks.

"Oh, Emmie, you see, your dad is special, so special that god needed him, daddy is helping god so he won't be back for a while okay?"

"Oh okay, daddy is very helpful. I hope he does a good job helping god." Emily said slightly disappointed, because she couldn't go for Ice-Cream with her dad.

**xX-The Flashback Shows Us A Teen-aged Emily, Around Thirteen, Phasing For The First Time-Xx**

Emily had long since known, that her dad had died. How he had died still remained A mystery. Emily was out in the forest with another young teenager, who looked to be around fourteen, but muscled. -Not as big as Jacob- The teenager had short cropped brown hair, and greenish-blue eyes.

"Drake... we can't. Not here, and not now, I'm only thirteen." Emily didn't want it, but Drake kept trying.

"Drake, **_STOP_**!" Emily yelled. She was violently shaking, and had anger in her eyes.

Drake -who by now had stopped-**_ Laughed_**! She was shaking from anger, and he laughed! This only angered Emily more.

"Okay, baby, now's a good as time to tell you as any. I was only in it for the_** sex**_! And if you can't give me it, we're done!" He yelled

"Then I guess we're done." Was the last sentence that Emily had said before he life was changed forever. She then phased.

A second later where Emily once stood, was a Jet Black Wolf! The wolf was a little smaller then a horse, but way to big to be a regular wolf. Emily had read enough of Twilight to know that she was a_** WereWolf!**_

A split second later, where Drake once stood was a brownish-grey wolf. Much to his surprise, Emily was over Three feet taller then him!

_Drake: Welcome to the pack, Emily!_

_**Emily: What the fuck is wrong with you? you say, you were only in our relationship for the sex we never had, I explode into a huge-ass wolf and I you can say is: 'Welcome to the pack!' You, you... I would call you I smart-ass but for that to work you need to be smart! You're such a dumb-ass!**_

_Drake: Okay, then. I was just trying to be polite, but you seem to want to know what I really think! Okay, I'm wondering, 'Why the fuck is Emily three feet taller then me? I'm the god damn guy! I should be taller then her!' No, no, no, Not only am I a guy, but I'm the alpha, so out of all the pack I should be the tallest! Everyone is a foot or two shorter then me, but YOU!_

_**Emily: Why the hell did I even date a jerk like you?! You're such a self-conceited dick!**_

_Drake: I only dated you because you were close to phasing, so I needed to try to stop you from hurting someone! I was planning this break-up for a whole week!_

_**Emily: All those times you said 'I Love You' you were lying? You know what, Screw this bullshit, Be the tallest god-damned wolf in your pack, I'm better off alone anyway...**_

Emily then ran home and phased out. Sarah, and her moved across Canada, before ending up La Push. And since that night Emily's never seen Drake.  
But what Emily didn't know was while yes was with Jacob and Leah thinking about her past. Drake was watching her, threw the trees.

"Pack. We show up sometime soon, Emily has two other WereWolf friends." Drake softly said to his pack of three. "She will pay for that day, in the woods. She will never know what hit her."

**(A.N) Aww chiz! Shit is going down! I just did this short chapter, because I've already updated today, and because, A bunch of people *cough cough* Troy *cough cough* were asking me to show a flashback, and If Emily was the only Shape-Shifter outside the book! These shifters are different though, they're smaller and weaker. And if they think Emily's big! Wait until they see Jacob, and the rest of the pack in wolf form! There you guys go! Whoo! More MoonLight, and chapters about Emily's past will be up soon! Thanks!**


	6. Emily, who's that?

**Chapter 6. Emily, who's that?**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, if I did people like **_  
_**Isa-Bitch Would be dead by now..**_.

**XxEmily POVxX**

The pack had told Leah everything that they tell all the new members, all of that stuff about the legends, not being legends, and Imprinting, basically the normal stuff. Wow, my life was so weird I thought that, that was normal.

But, strangely enough, the whole day I was with Jake, and Leah, and I felt like I was being watched, and not by Jake! It was such a weird feeling, it felt as if I knew who had been watching me...

Leah was surprisingly calm, in fact she was stoked! She thought that the fact that she would find true love one day soon was so romantic! She also thought that being a Wolf felt so free, just like in the book she was the fastest wolf in the pack, beating me by a couple of minutes.

Everything in my life was great! Me and Jake were dating, Leah was like my sister instead of my cousin. But, then one day, about a week after the Bella Bashing, Something from my past came to bite me in the ass.

I was telling everyone about what happened with Drake the day I phased for the first time, Jacob, being my Imprinter or Imprintee... Uhh, I'm just going to say boyfriend, yeah that works. Jacob, being my boyfriend, was pissed when I told him the story of me phasing, Because it included me being in a stupid relationship with a dick-head.

After I had told everyone my little phasing story, Jake, Leah, and I went out to patrol. Everything was normal until Sam, Embry, Jared and Paul didn't show up for their shift, but instead called a meeting. We were all in our human form because, Sam had told us to meet in human form.

"We thought we saw something out here, but we weren't sure what it was, so we got you guys out here, to help out." Sam said

After Sam said that, we saw three wolves step into the clearing we were in. They were small, about three or four feet smaller then me in Wolf form, so if Jacob or Sam phased they would be about six feet smaller then them, still their eyes looked to human, to be a regular wolf.

"Guys, these are not regular wolfs." Me and Jake said at the same time.

I created I mind conversation with the pack, kind of like the one that we have when in wolf form.

_**Me: Guys, do you see the wolf in the middle? I know those eyes.**_

I sent them a picture of Drake's eyes from my mind.

**Jacob: I swear to god if he gets close to you, I will kill him!**

**Sam: I think we should phase, and try to talk to them. There is only three of them, compared to our seven. If they try to fight, we can take them.**

**Paul: Hell yes! They look like they're five or six feet smaller then us guys, they're even three or four feet shorter then the girls!**

Embry: Yeah, the one in the middle is a foot or two taller then the others are, so he must be the alpha.

_**Me: Correct! Drake's the one in the middle, I say we phase.**_

_Jared: Yeah, I want to kick some wolfy ass!_

**Sam: Okay then, we'll phase.**

_**Leah: Emily, who are the other two?**_

_**Me: No idea, I never stuck around long after I phased.**_

I ended the mind conversation, and we all phased into our wolf form.

I enjoyed the fear in Drakes eyes as Jacob stood towering six feet above him. I also enjoyed the look of jealousy on his face, when he saw Jake come over and nuzzle me. That's right dick! You can look, but you can't touch! Ha!

**X-From the crazy and slightly unstable mind of Drake Carter-X**

When they saw us Emily and the biggest guy, that she was walking with that day, but I did not know the name of, simultaneously said: "Guys, these are not regular wolfs." Ha-ha, Hell no! You didn't expect to see me here, did you?!

They then all looked as if they were having a mind conversation, but snapped out of it after about a minute or two. The oldest and second biggest one nodded at all of them.

All seven of the even Emily, and the other girl. Changed into wolves! The guys were about five or six feet bigger then me and my pack, while the girls were about three or four. I was frightened to say the least, I came here expecting there to only be Emily, and the two she was walking with, to phase, but there were **SEVEN** of them!

The big one was who was russet color, went over there and nuzzled Emily! **NUZZLED HER!** What the actual fuck?! HER BOYFRIEND IS A WOLF TOO! God damn it...

**XxEmily POVxX**

Ha! He was seething! Serves you right bitch!

**Sam: Hello, My name is Sam Uley, and this is my pack.**

Embry: I'm Embry Call.

_Jared: It's Jared Cameron._

**Paul: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm Paul Lahote. Can we kick some ass now Sam?**

_**Me: I'm Emily Luopner, but you already know that now don't you? Dick... I'm also Sam and Jacob's second in command.**_

_**Leah: Hey, you're that bitch that Emily told us about when she was telling us how she phased! I'm Leah Clearwater, and if you hurt my cousin I will cut 'it' off and feed it to you. In the pack, I'm third in command.**_

**Jacob: I'm Jacob Black, and I'm Emily's Imprint, And She's mine. I'm also co-alpha to Sam. And I'll happily help Leah doing that, if you hurt Emily in anyway.**

**_Drake: I'm Drake Carter, I'm alpha of my pack._**

_**Matt: I'm Matt Rose, second in command.**_

**Brandon: I'm Brandon Ross, Third.**

_**Drake: We've come for Emily, she was once apart of our pack.**_

_**Me: Ha! Bull shit! I was apart of your pack for what? Ten seconds?!**_

**Jacob: You won't take her anywhere! We WILL fight you, our pack is bigger and stronger!**

**Sam: Drake, get everyone in your pack to phase back, I'll do the same with mine.**

_**Drake: Sure, Follow me go get your clothes and phase out.**_

**Sam: Brothers and sisters do the same.**

We all phased out and got dressed, while Drake's pack slowly emerged from the trees.

Drake looked the same, still not as muscled as Jake, or any other guy in the pack for the matter. With his brown hair still cropped short.

"I know you came here to start a fight, but if you even try you will get _killed_." I simply stated.

"What would you say if I said I had the children of the moon on my side?" Drake said.

**"Impossible."** Sam spoke for all of us.

"Good, because I was lying." Drake said, and then he winked at me, I just glared at him, but Jake was shaking!

With that, Jake phased ripping his cut-offs, and tackled Drake to the ground, while Drake let out a scream. The battle has begun, and it would not end good for Drakes pack.

**(A.N) Wow, Drake really is stupid, isn't he? Anyways here you go chapter six! Chapter seven will be up later today, or tomorrow! Hope you enjoy!**


	7. Another one bites the dust!

**Chapter 7. Another one bites the dust..**.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... It belongs to **_  
_**Stephenie Meyer, and I can't take it from her...**_

**XxEmily POVxX**

Drake's pack left the fight with one bruised and battered alpha, while as our pack left with a very cocky one.

"Ha! The idiot tried to bite me, and hurt his tooth!" This was one of the many things our cocky alpha, -and my imprint,- has bragged about since Drake lost the fight.

"God, Jake I really wish you would shut up!" Leah snapped.

Jake looked over to me, as if to see if I agree with her.

"She said it, not me." I said with a smile.

"Humph..." Jake muttered.

"Now, who wants to go for a swim?" Leah asked, trying to change the subject.

Jake, and I looked at each-other and ran towards the water.

"Hey unfair! You had a head-start!" Leah complained.

Even though we did get a head-start, Leah still ended up winning, and doing a happy dance. I'll never be able to get **THAT** out of my head, ugh! Over-all, the day at the beach was fun, we went cliff-diving, swam for a bit, and even had a picnic, well not really a picnic, just a couple of Hot-dogs each that Aunt Sue had made.

"See you guys tomorrow!" I shouted, as I ran to my house.

"Yep, see you then!" They both shouted back.

Soon, it was when I woke up the next day. I did what I normally do every morning: Have a shower, get dressed, eat something, and then head off to Jake's. Me and Jake were cuddling on the couch, -watching the best thing ever,- Rent, when we heard a knock on the door; It was Leah!

"I can't believe you, you didn't call me!" She said with fake hurt in her voice.

"You said, you would see me tomorrow, It's tomorrow." She continued, and plopped down onto the chair next to us.

"Eh, I wanted sometime, alone with Jake." I answered.

"Humph..." She said using the same tone Jake used last night.

About ten seconds later we heard another knock.

"Invite anyone Leah?" Jake asked, hopeful that she did, and would go run off with them.

"No, Weird..." Leah said, as she got up to answer the door.

On the other side of the door was a guy, he looked about a year older then Jake and I. Said guy, had black cropped hair but it was gelled up, to look as if he had a cowlick, which I have to admit, looked cute, but not as cute as Jake. Like Jacob, he had dark brown eyes, but wasn't as big as Jake, he looked about as big as Paul or Jared.

"Is this the Black household? Uh, wait, there could be more then one Black family here, Uh, let me rephrase myself, is this Billy Black's house?" he said looking over at Leah.

Leah, looked like a blind woman seeing the sun for the first time. Oh! She imprinted on this cute, but strange Quileute guy. Well, looks like another one bites the dust...

Jacob spoke up. "Yes this is Billy Blacks house, but Billy is out at the moment, I'm Jacob Black, his son."

"Billy is my uncle. My parents died in a car crash a little while ago, Billy is also my godfather, so I needed to come here." He said uncomfortably.

I had to start a mental conversation with Jake.

_**Me: Jacob! Leah imprinted on him, and you're making him uncomfortable!**_

**Jacob: Oh, God! I'm sorry.**

I ended the mental conversation when he said that.

"I'm Luke." The guy- I mean, Luke said.

"Sorry about earlier, I suppose you need a place to stay." Jake apologized.

"Yeah I do, but I don't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense, Billy would never forgive me if I let you go!" That much was true, Billy's like that with family, he says it's fleeting so we need to help who we have.

"I'm Emily, I'm Jake's girlfriend. And this is my cousin Leah."

"Hey." Leah said shyly.

"Hey." Luke said back.

"So I guess, you'll be staying here?" Jake asked.

"I guess I am."

**(A.N) Yes! Leah finally Imprinted! Just a short chapter for now. I'll update tomorrow with chapter eight! The 'Rent' reference was basically ****because I've been reading allot of 'Ask Auntie Carlisle' and there is a bunch of ****references to 'Rent' in that. Anyways,** **PEACE!**

**P.S: You guys should check out**** 'Ask Auntie Carlisle,' because it's really funny, and has allot of Bella bashing! Please give it a look, I'm pretty sure I ****Favorite********d it, so you can find it that way!**


	8. The Bitch is back!

_**Chapter 8. The Bitch is back!**_

**Disclaimer: Me- Twilight-less**  
**S.M- Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn**  
**Get the picture?**

**Emily POV**

It's been about a week since Luke showed up here, he's showing signs of phasing, he'll be one of us any day now.

We haven't heard of Drake for a while and that makes me think that he's planning something. And by this time in the book and the movie, the Bitch's bloodsuckers would be back, so I need to get Leah and Jake to come with me to there den soon, probably later today.

I was lying on top of Jake day-dreaming when he spoke up.

"Em, we need to go. There's talk of the leech's being back." He said. I sighed

"I know Jake, but I really don't want to go. But we have to sooner or later, so let's get it over with."

"Leah!" Jake shouted, "We need to go!"

"Coming." Leah was lying on the couch watching a movie, since Luke was at work.

"So, off to the leech's we go?" Leah asked.

"Yep." I said popping the 'P'.

**...Fifteen Minutes Later...**

We got to the Leech's 'House' Fifteen Minutes later, because we ran there in wolf form. Only to find -Of coarse- that Bella was tattling on us for phasing in front of her. Jeez, this girl needs to get out more. That was what, two weeks ago? Three? Weird girl...

"Someone likes to gossip." I said giving away our presence.

"I thought I told you and I quote 'You didn't see anything, it was just a dream, okay?' And, that 'No one would _**EVER**_ believe you.' My, my, such a gossip. What are you two? Elementary school girls, passing notes during Math class are we?" I said the last part sarcastically.

Ed-Dick just stood there holding his breath thinking, that he couldn't read my mind.

"Your little Bella isn't all that special now is she? You can't read my thoughts ether, can you?" I said happily

"Bella she can't be one, the smell is not coming off her. It's coming off Jacob, and Leah." Ed-Dick said.

"Wait how do you know our names?" Leah asked.

"You know what I am, and I guess that she does too." He said pointing at me.

"I can read minds, but I can't read her's or Bella's. I also can't read some of your thoughts." He said to Leah and Jacob.

_'Ha Ha! I blocked out thoughts from their minds about me being a shifter! Take that Dick!'_ I mentally shouted.

"So, you know about Jacob and Leah being a shifter because you're Jacob's imprint right?" He asked.

I nodded "Yeah, it's really cool!" I answered.

"How did you know that I could read minds, but I couldn't read Bella's and your's?" Damn... that was what I was dreading...

"Uhh..." Was all I could choke out.

_**Me: Guys, How do I answer that?**_

_**Leah: No idea. But why can't he read our thoughts about you?**_

_**Me: I put up a shield around those thoughts. Do you want me to take it down?**_

_**Leah: No! Put it around all of my thoughts please!**_

_**Me: Ok. Jacob, what about you?**_

**Jacob: Yes please! It's creepy having him read my thoughts. It feels like he's mind-raping me... But, why don't you want him to know you're a wolf?**

_**Me: The element of surprise! Plus, I want him to think The Bitch is crazy!**_

_**Leah: Okay, then...**_

"I can't read there thoughts at all now! What are you? Are you a vampire?" Asked Ed-Weird

I laughed harshly at that. "No, why would I want to be a bloodsucker?"

"Then what are you?"

"Guess. If you get it right I'll tell you." I said simply.

"Uhh, umm..."

"Ha, good guess!" I was laughing my head off, while he was trying to guess what I was.

We were interrupted by a howl, in the forest. Luke had phased! **Shit!**

"Emily, c'mon enough joking around my Imprint phased! We need to go!" Leah shouted at me.

"Fine.. You know Luke has wonderful timing." I said sarcastically.

"One more guess." I said to Ed-Weird

"Shifter?"

"Ding, ding, ding! I shouted

And with that I phased on the spot, and sent him a thought, _'Oh by the way, Sam wants to meet with you guys tonight in the clearing! I'll explain shit then!'_

**(A.N) Yep, Luke has phased! Edward and the Cullens are back, UGH. And Emily got to play a little game of cat and mouse with Edward! Weird day... Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	9. Luke, Quil, and Cullen chiz!

**Chapter 9. Luke, Quil, and Cullen chiz...**

_**Disclaimer: I only own the awesomeness that is Emily Luopner.**_  
_**S.M owns everything else... Besides my plot! In your face S.M!**_

**Emily POV**

I kind of lied when I said Sam wanted to meet with the Sullen's, HA! Punny, Cullen's-Sullen's, Heh...

Anyways, I just figured Sam would, which he did. So lucky me!

_**Leah: Come on Jake, hurry up. We need to reach Luke!**_

**Jacob: Ugh. I hate doing this every time someone new phases...**

_**Me: Jake, we only did this with Leah...**_

**Jacob: Still! Ugh...**

_**Me: Jacob...**_

**Jacob: Sorry, Em. It was just getting good, Ed-Dick could NOT find out what you were!**

_**Me: Yeah, he's an idiot.**_

_**Leah: GUYS!**_

_**Me: Sorry, Lee.**_

**Jacob: Yeah Leah, sorry...**

_Luke: Why do I have paws?!_

_**Leah: Luke, It's okay, just calm down.**_

_Luke: Lee? Why are you in my head?_

**Paul: Jee, I feel so loved... We're here to ya know! Damn...**

_Luke: Paul?!_

_**Me: And me.**_

_Luke: Emily?_

**Quil: And me! I just phased a couple of hours ago! This is so cool!**

Embry: I know right!

**Sam: That's enough, Shut up.**

_Luke: What? Sam, Quil, Embry?_

**Jacob: And me and Jared!**

_Jared: Yeah, what about us?_

_Luke: Huh? What's happening, Jacob?!_

**Jacob: Listen, you know the legends? The legends that claim that we descended from wolves?**

_Luke: Yeah._

**Jacob: The histories that we always thought were legends. The stories of how we came to be, are real. According to Quileute legend, the spirit warriors were the first to shift from humans into wolves. Quileute population was always small, but they never disappeared since it was believed they had magic in their bloodlines.**

_Luke: So that would explain why I'm a wolf. But why are you all in my head?_

With that all eight of them (Not including Luke) came threw to where Luke was.

_Luke: So all of you, everyone in my head, are wolves?_

**Sam: Listen Luke, Every shifter can read each others thoughts in wolf form. Except for Emily...**

_**Me: Yeah, I can read peoples thoughts in human form as well, and I can project my thoughts into peoples minds.**_

_Luke: Cool! So that means that the cold ones are... VAMPIRES!_

**Paul: Yep, leech's, bloodsuckers, whatever you want to call them!**

Embry: We are what we are, because of them. We are meant to kill them, except the Cullen's they are what we call 'Vegan' vamps. They don't eat people, they eat animals.

**Sam: Anyways, us wolves also have this thing where we find our soul-mate, I've Imprinted on Emily Young, Jared's Imprinted on Kim, Jacob on Emily and Emily on Jacob.**

_**Leah: And I've imprinted on you.**_

_Luke: Really? Awesome! How can you tell when you've imprinted? Is it like love at first sight?_

**Jacob: It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does... You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend.**

_Luke: Leah, I think I've imprinted on you._

_**Leah: Awesome!**_

After that Sam told Luke how to phase back, and when he did we all did after him. Jacob and I let Leah and Luke spend some time alone together, while we walked off.

"Jacob, Emily. We need you back here, we're meeting with the Cullen's soon." Sam said

We nodded and walked back.

"As you know, we have returned permanently, to Forks." Carlisle said.

"Yes, and as you know the treaty still stands." Sam said back.

"Yes. But what we really wanted to know was what is with Emily's powers?" he said

"Well, I can read minds, send my thoughts into peoples heads, like Bella I have a mind shield, and I can penitrait every other shield." I said

"But, Emily how can you be a shifter? You don't smell." Edward spoke up.

"Another one of my powers." I shrugged.

"Well if that's all we had to talk about then..." Sam started.

Edward finished off his thoughts "Yes, that's it. Come on everyone let's go."

What a weird day...

**(A.N) There you go chapter 9! Hope you liked it!**


	10. Another Day, Another Bitch!

**Chapter 10. Another Day, Another Bitch.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, if I did Edward would have done this a LONG time ago...**_

**Emily POV**

We were walking to the bloodsuckers house, why? I'll tell you why!

Well you see, in the movies and the books, now would be the time when we find out the new leech's are coming. As if to confirm my statement, the leader of the leech's called saying he wanted to meet with our pack, but would like Jacob, Leah, Luke and I to come first so he could tell us the whole story.

I know where Carlisle is coming from, I mean with Sam if you say one word regarding Vamps he'll end the discussion and storm off like a little five year old!

We walked in the house not bothering to knock. But that was easily the worst mistake we've ever made in our life.

We saw Rosalie and Emmett _**FRENCH KISSING**_ on the couch!

I looked to my pack, only to see:

Jake holding his hands up to his eyes and thinking_ 'Gah! I didn't see it, it's not true! I didn't see it, it's not true! I'll never get that image out of my head!'_

Luke staring at them with his mouth open and his nose plugged. Oh! I forgot he'd never been here before... Ops...

Leah was holding her stomach, but managed to talk

"That is easily the freakin' grossest thing I've seen in my life. Yuck. If there was anything in my stomach, it would be coming back! Eww..." I couldn't agree more cousin o' mine.

"I claimed she would do that!" Edward said, bounding down the stairs.

"Claim this, moron." Leah said, and then punched him in the nose.

I read Leah's thoughts and this is what I heard:_ 'Ha! I like breaking nose's! Serves the Mind-Raper right! Be a smart-ass with Leah, Huh? Like that won't get you hurt!'_ She's right, no one should ever do that if they want to keep their 'Toys' because she'll really do it!

"Why are you so happy, o' smart-ass blood-luster?" I asked.

"That's for me to tell, so no need to read my mind. I'll tell you dogs soon enough." The Dick said.

"Yes well, Edward has always been a little strange. He won't tell you until he's ready, and chances are, he'll sing 'The Song That Never Ends' inside his mind the whole night." Rosalie said.

"Probably." I agreed.

"So, where's Isa-Bitch?" Leah asked.

Edward smiled at this and was about to say something, but the devil herself came galloping into the house.

As if reading my thoughts Jacob said "Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." Couldn't agree more, perfect imprint boyfriend of mine!

Edwards smile got wider and I KNEW something bad would happen. The Bitch smiled, not even thinking that he was planning to tell her something she **_REALLY_**wouldn't like. Idiot...

"Bella, I need to tell you something..." Edward said.

Isa-Bitch giggled, "You can tell me anything Eddy, just not until you put the DOGS out."

Really? The dumb-ass called us dogs? I mean vampires can do it, 'cause they're well... Vamps, they're stupid. But this girl is HUMAN! Her boyfriend is obviously trying to brake up with her, and yet she's trying to insult US? Wow... I bet if you looked up 'Dumb Bitch' in the dictionary you'd find Isabella 'I'm A Freaking Idiot' Swan's picture there!

"No, no, no, they need to hear this." He said looking at me.

_'I know you only hate me because I'm with Bella.'_ He thought toward me.

I made a mind conversation.

_**Me: Yeah, you're right. The Dumb Bitch is a deal breaker...**_

**Edward: Well I'm ending that right now! I only liked her for her blood anyways.**

_**Me: Good for you Ed! Good Luck, she's really dumb, she might not hear it through her thick skull.**_

**Edward: Ah yes, I've always wondered how a head so big can hold a brain so small...**

_**Me: Ha Ha! Yeah. But really, good luck!**_

**Edward: Thanks!**

I ended the conversation, and shot Edward an encouraging look. The poor skank had no idea what was coming to her.

"Edward, you said you needed to tell me something, in front of all these people." Bitch, there's only six people here! Jake, Leah, Luke, Rosalie, Emmett and I weren't really a crowd...

"Yes well, Bella we've been together for a while now..." He started.

"Go on, go on." The dumb-ass said.

She was really thinking this:_ 'He's going to ask me to marry him!'_ Marry? Idiot! He's trying to cut you lose, not tie the knot!

"And I think we should see other people, I only liked you because of the blood." Ha! The bomb is dropped!

"What?" Isabella said, clearly dumbfounded.

"He's breaking up with you! You know, cutting you lose, seeing other people. He doesn't want you anymore!" Rosalie said. Thank you Bitchy Blond!

"Jacob?" Bella asked. Did she really think Jake would go for HER?

"What?! I'm not going with you! You are an idiot! I'd go out with you when Leah compliments you!" Jacob answered.

"Don't hold your breath, no wait, on second thought DO hold your breath." Leah said.

"Good-Bye Isabella, and have a fun life, a life without me thank God!" Edward said as he shoved her out the door.

"You haven't heard the last of me, Edward Cullen!" The Bitch shouted.

"I sure hope not! Who would we make fun of then?" I said

I laughed, slammed the door in her face, walked over to Jake and sat down next to him.

"Now you know why I was smiling!" Edward said happily, and walked away leaving everyone except me dumb-founded.

But everyone including me, was thinking the same thing,

_'What the hell just happened?'_

**(A.N) Wow, Edward's not taking Bella's shit anymore! Looks like he grew a backbone, ether that of Leah lended him her second one... Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter, I'm just letting you know that I'm not going anywhere! Don't forget to review!**


	11. Newborns?

**Chapter 11. Newborns?**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or Emily Luopner would be the leading Female not Isabella -Mary Sue- Swan!_**

**Emily POV**

You see I always thought that I hated Edward in the books and movies was because he was arrogant, but I now realize that the reason I didn't like Edward was because of Bella Freakin' Swan! Bella was holding Edward down this whole time, why? Because she SMELLED good! Edward was with Bella because she smelled better then the rest!

_'Oh shit, if I want a hot guy to date me, I don't need perfume, I just get them to smell my blood, I'm told I smell like fruit!'_ Bella was probably thinking he loved her for her brains! Dip shit!

What I really don't get was why Edward didn't drain her blood and be done with her, I mean at that point in time the Cullen's didn't even know that there were wolves in the area! He could have drunk her blood and left, no one would blame him she was his singer, he shouldn't be able to resist her blood! Emmett had two singers and drank both! Jesus, these Vamps are weird...

Anyways, Carlisle came in interrupting my inner rant by clearing his thought.

"I really did need to talk to you guys about something. I didn't want you to come here just to see Edward dump the skank." He said

_'But that was a bonas'_ He thought. I chuckled, not being able to hold in my laughter any longer.

"Go ahead Doctor Leech" Leah said.

'Yeah, I want to get out of here.' Luke thought.

Yeah, I bet Luke just wants to get out of here to make out with Leah, _'__**OR!**__ He may not be able to handle the smell! Duh!'_ My brain reminded me that not every thought was about Kissing, or other dirty things.

"Well you see, a vampire named Victoria, is hunting Isabella. Now I know you may not care, but we put Bella in this position, so we need to fight Victoria." Doc said.

"It's one leech, why are you talking to us?" Jake wondered.

_'I know where this is going...'_ I thought.

"I'm getting to that part. You see she'll go threw anyone and anything to get Bella, that means she could harm your family's or your Imprints." Carlisle stopped to make sure we were listening

"But, Victoria is creating an army of Newborn vampires, Victoria has created this army for the sole purpose of getting past my family and your pack, so she can kill Bella." Carlisle continued.

"Newborn? What is that? Some kind of baby Leech? Ugh, that's just sick." Leah asked.

"No, they're called Immortal children. A Newborn is a vampire that has been transformed for less than one year. Newborn's are dangerous because a Newborn's physical strength greatly surpass that of an older vampire because they still have their own blood lingering in their tissues. Newborn's being much stronger and faster than a regular vampire, allows them to easily crush an older vampire. Anyone have anything else to add?" I answered.

Everyone looked at me. What? It's not my fault I was obsessed with Twilight...

"Emily's right, they're incredibly powerful physically, for the first year or so, and if they're allowed to bring strength to bear they can crush an older vampire with ease. But they are slaves to their thirst, and thus predictable." Jasper spoke up. When did he get here?

"Yes, Newborns are often bloodthirsty, violent and uncontrollable. Their enhanced emotions are hard to control and they anger easily." Alice added.

"They are also likely to kill one another to compete for blood. When they catch the scent of blood, their hunting instincts will take over and cloud their ability to focus, even the thought of the word _'blood'_ is enough to make their thirst unbearable." Edward finished off. Wait, he came back? I really need to pay more attention.

"We can beat them with much ease, Jasper knows a lot about Newborns movements and weaknesses." Edward stated.

"Emily seems to know a thing or two!" Emmett said. I glared at him.

"So, you want us to help fight an army of vampires?" Jacob asked.

The vamp's and I nodded.

"We're in! Paul would never shut up if I said no!" Jacob said and laughed, and so did I.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to need an answer on that baby leech thing." Leah said.

"Immortal children are human children who have been turned into vampires at a very early age. What they were thinking, those ancient ones, I can't begin to understand. They created vampires out of humans who were barely more than infants... They were very beautiful. So endearing, so enchanting, you can't imagine. You had but to be near them to love them; it was an automatic thing. However, they could not be taught. They were frozen at whatever level of development they'd achieved before being bitten. Adorable two-year-olds with dimples and lisps that could destroy half a village in one of their tantrums. If they hungered, they fed, and no words of warning could restrain them... In the end, the practice was completely eliminated. The immortal children became unmentionable, a taboo." Carlisle told her.

"Weird..." Luke said.

"Yes, very weird indeed. So you'll be telling Sam this right?" Carlisle asked Jacob.

"Yeah, but our pack _**WILL**_ be fighting. Paul and Leah won't let us simply_ 'watch'_." Jake said.

"You're right there!" Leah said.

"Alright, is that it Carlisle?" I asked.

"Yes, that's all. Can we meet, say tomorrow?" He asked.

"That should be fine." Jake answered. After that we left the house, and phased.

_**Leah: Those baby bloodsuckers sound creepy.**_

_Luke: The people who turned them sounded creepy! I mean who would make a toddler and vampire?!_

**Jacob: Other vamp's?**

_**Me: Guys! Shut up about the Immortal children!**_

_**Leah: Emily, how do you know all that stuff about bloodsuckers?**_

**Jacob: Yeah, how DO you know that stuff?**

_'Ha! I know a bunch more then that! I know who's going to win the war too!'_ I thought after blocking my thoughts.

**Jacob: Emily?**

**_Me: Yeah?_**

_**Leah: We asked you how you knew all that stuff about bloodsuckers.**_

_**Me: Isn't there an old saying 'Know your enemy.' or is it 'Keep your friends close, and your enemy's closer' one of them.**_

_Luke: Are you saying that the Cullen's are our enemy's?_

_**Me: NO! I'm saying that, after I turned into a giant dog, why wouldn't I like to find a reason why? After all vampires's are the reason we phased, right? After becoming a wolf, I looked up my family history. I found a bunch of crazy stuff.**_

_'Does that lie sound believable?'_ I asked myself

**Jacob: Anyways, we're at the boarder.**

_**Leah: Yes, now we need to tell o' mighty alpha that the bloodsuckers need help. Oh joy!**_

_**Me: *cough* Sarcastic *cough***_

_**Leah: Humph...**_

We phased back and ran to Sam and Emily's house to tell our mighty alpha the great news! This should be interesting...

**(A.N) Whew, there you go! Sorry that I didn't update yesterday, I planned to but I never got around to it. But, yesterday I did update my profile and I put pictures of Emily Luopner, Drake Carter, and Luke Black, up! So let me know what you think of them. Don't forget to review!**


	12. Edward says what!

**Chapter 12. Edward says what?!**

_**Disclaimer: Take that S.M! If I owned Twilight this would be the bad-ass plot!**_

**Edward POV**

After the Shifter's left I was tremendously glad, as I had to speak with Carlisle.

"Carlisle?" I yelled out.

"In here, Edward." He called out from his office.

I walked to the office making my speed go at that of a Shifter's speed, even though we are faster then them, they are still VERY fast, so I got there in no time.

"Carlisle, remember what we were talking about?" I asked.

"Yes Edward. But I don't know if it will work..." He whispered.

"But, we'll need all the help we can get. I'll try anything."

"Edward..." Carlisle tried, but my mind was set, I was doing this no matter what.

"No. You see, I know I can't get them to trust me like this. I'm a monster, they're the protectors." I said coldly.

"Edward, you are not a monster." Carlisle stated.

"Yes I am, I didn't want this and you know that! If I can get rid of it and gain thier trust I'll do anything!" I yelled out.

"Okay, okay, we'll do it. But I warn you, once you do this you can never go back." Carlisle warned.

"I know, but I'll have a soul, a heart-beat. I'll be able to eat again! And best of all, I can still help you guys, while also being able to gain their trust and friendship. It's better this way." I answered truthfully.

"Okay, lie down here, and we'll inject this D.N.A into you're system, it should demolish all of the vampire traits, your venom and the cells. It will replace them with the D.N.A in here." He said.

"Okay, good. How long will I be out?" I asked.

"About two or three days."

"Okay, do it!" I shouted.

Carlisle injected the D.N.A into my arm, and I felt all tingly. He then added the substance we'd been working on, into my veins. This substance would remove my vampire D.N.A and replace it with this one.

I was getting turned into a La Push Shape-Shifter, and I was loving every minute of it.

That was the last thing I thought about before everything went black...

**(A.N) Just a short chapter revealing things for the next couple chapters! Love it? Hate it? Please don't stop reading if you didn't like it, it was nesssicary for the rest of my upcoming chapters. Edward should be a... Wolf... in the next chapter or the chapter after that. Please review!**


	13. Weird, huh?

**Chapter 13. Weird, huh?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight Jacob would run around shirtless, ALL the time!**

**Emily POV**

_**Leah: We convince Sam to fight and meet with the bloodsuckers and what do they do? They don't show up!**_

Leah has been bitching about that for the past hour...

You see, the Sullen's didn't show up, why? I have no idea... Anyways, the Sullen's didn't show up and we got tired of waiting so we left. The bad thing was Leah, Jake and I had to patrol, good for Leah. Bad for Jake and I...

When our patrol was over, Leah, Jake and I walked to the Sullen's place to see Ed-Weird.

"Black. You're going to knock now, right?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, and Leah, don't call me Black, because then you have to call Emily, Luopner and I don't think the world needs that..." **BLACK** said.

"Ass-Wipe, my last-name is freakin' **BOSS**, so shut the hell up." I stated, and everyone laughed.

Jacob knocked but there was no answer, so we just walked in.

"Ed-Weird?" I called out.

There was no answer.

"Edward! Edward Cullen?!" I called again.

I heard a moan coming from the basement.

"Hear that?" I asked my small group.

"Yeah, I say we go see what it is." Jake said.

"**NO!** Don't you remember?! A couple hours ago we saw Blondie and the big one making out, what if we saw them goin' at it?" Leah said, and we all shuddered.

I listened in for thoughts about _'that stuff'_ I heard nothing.

"I don't hear anything..." I said.

"Then in that case, let's go!" Jake said, I could tell he was eager to see Leah beat the living hell out of Edward.

Jacob and I walked toward the basement, and Leah reluctantly followed.

We smelt something from the Doc's lab, and we walked in there. The smell wasn't vampire, but it wasn't our normal out-doors-y smell eather...

_'Hey! A parasite is wearing cologne!'_ Leah thought.

_'Ha! They finally realized that __**THEY**__ smell, and not us!'_ Jake thought.

Wait... Was I the only one that was worried that something was wrong? This Vamp smelled a little **TOO** much like us for my liking...

We walked further in to the room, only to see who was lying in the bed...

**'EDWARD?!' **We all thought simultaneously.

Edward was lying on the bed with restraints cuffing his hands and feet to the bed.

I was worried,_ 'In Eclipse this didn't happen! Then again, Edward didn't brake up with Bella eather... Oh shit! I changed the saga! This is why-'_

My brain suddenly picked up Leah and Jacob thinking and it blocked out my thoughts. I could usually turn this off but right now it wouldn't work, this shit must be important...

_'The Bloodsucker could break these no problem, why even bother? Dumb-Ass Blood-luster's...'_ Leah thought.

_'He smells like... __**US**__! What the fuck?! I can hardly smell the leech on him!'_ Jacob thought.

"You guys are both right... We can see him here with restraints on -that he could break at no problem- and he smells like us, not like a Vamp, but like **US**!" I said, explaining their thoughts to each of them.

"I told you **NOT** to read my mind..." Leah said sadly.

"I didn't want to, I tried to turn it off but it wouldn't work... Like now I can turn it off and on. Weird..." I shot back, quickly defending myself.

"Weird indeed..." Leah said.

"Why does he smell like us?" Jake asked.

"No idea. Maybe Carlisle will know." I said

"Hopefully, as much as I hate Bloodsuckers, I'm worried for him." Leah said

"Carlisle?!" I shouted.

"Doctor Blood-luster?!" Leah yelled.

"Doc. Vamp?!" Jacob shouted.

"Yes?" Carlisle asked.

"What's wrong with Edward?" I asked the question everyone of us was wondering.

"I think Edward would like to tell you that himself. But I assure you he won't be hurt."

"He won't die?" Leah asked.

"No. He'll be very happy when he wakes up, the process is going very smooth." Carlisle said with a laugh.

"Process?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, process. He'll be awake in a day or two. I'll call you then?"

"Okay." I said with a nod.

"Sure." Leah said.

"Whatever..." Jake said

"Great, he can explain everything then." Carlisle said, and nodded us off.

We walked out of the house and phased, everyone was thinking to themselves, wondering what 'process' Edward was going threw.

Jacob came back to my house with me. It was about 12:00pm so my mom was asleep for work tomorrow.

He had followed me up to my room and as we lay down on the bed, I was resting my head on his chest, while he was playing with my hair.

"Em?" He asked.

"Hmm?" Was my response.

"What do you think the guy is doing?" I knew who he was talking about. Edward.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that it's going to change a lot of stuff.." I had this feeling inside my gut, something will happen. I just can't tell if it will be good or bad...

**(A.N) There we go! I hope to have some more about Edward's****_ 'condition'_**** in the next chapter, until then keep reading! Hopefully Edward will wake up! Should he imprint? Who will he imprint on? What will Bella say? Review to answer all these questions, and maybe, just maybe, your idea will be in my next chapter!**


	14. What? How?

**Chapter 14. What? How?**

_**Disclaimer: If I Owned Twilight All The Mary Sue's Would Be Dead... But, I Don't So Bella's Still Alive.**_

**Emily POV**

I awoke with a jolt. My head was rested on something warm, and a soft snore filled the room. I remembered that Jake stayed here last night, and I also remembered that there was something wrong with Edward.

I yawned as I hoisted myself off of Jacob's massive frame.

Mom was gone to work as usual, so I ran myself a hot shower. The water wasn't very hot considering my toasty temperature of 108.9 degrees, but it did the job. The water felt very soothing when it hit my skin, it was just what I needed at a stressful time like this.

I walked into my room, grabbed and black tank-top and a pair of denim jean shorts, and walked back to the bathroom to get dressed.

Jake was still snoring when I went downstairs to make us something to eat.

_'Bacon, Eggs and Toast will be good right?'_ I asked myself.

I'm not a housewife, I'm not going to bring the meal to him in bed. Ha! I'll do that when Hell freezes over!

I'll do this the _'Leah Way.'_  
I went up the stairs and yelled out: _**'JACOB!'**_ That didn't work.  
So, I then went to my room and flicked Jake in the ear, **HARD.**

"Ow! Shit, I'm up, I'm up." Jacob said sleepily.

"Good, because breakfast is ready." I said, and skipped down the stairs with Jake trailing behind me.

"Mm, Bacon, Eggs and Toast..." Jake said hungrily.

We had just finished eating when Carlisle called.

"Hello?"

"Emily? Yes, Edward has just woken up." Carlisle said.

"Okay, we'll be there in a second. Wait, do we need Leah?"

"She's not with you? Yes, take Leah. She seemed pretty worried yesterday."

"Will do. Bye Carlisle." I said, and with that I flicked the cell phone off.

"Edward's awake. Jake we need Leah." I said

"I'm on it." He said.

We phased as soon as we were close enough to the Cullen's house.

"Do you think he's okay?" Asked Leah.

"I'm not sure." I stated.

We strode into the house and were greeted by Carlisle at the doorway.

"Hello, Edward is down here." He said, and motioned for us to follow him.

"So Carlisle, is Edward alright?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, the process worked very well. You'll see him soon." He said.

We followed Carlisle into the lab and then into the room we saw Edward in before. Edward was looking at something on the wall, so we could only see the back of his head.

I could only see the back of his head, yet I could tell something was different. His usual bronze hair was now a dark brown color.

I moved closer and looked over his shoulder, only to see that he wasn't looking at the wall, he was looking at himself in a mirror, the problem was that his pale skin was now tanner, a little less tanned then Jake, Leah or me.

And his eyes. His eyes were no longer that yellowish color, no his eyes were green, bright green.

"Edward?" I asked, still very shocked.

"Emily, I need to explain." Edward said.

"You bet you do!" Jake shouted.

_'Is he human?_' Jake thought.

"No Jacob, I'm not human, but I'm not a vampire eather." Edward said, answering Jake's thoughts.

"You see, Carlisle injected D.N.A into my system, it demolished all of the vampire traits, my venom and the cells. It replaced them with the D.N.A in here." Edward said, motioning to the empty needle.

"So, what D.N.A was in there?" Leah questioned.

"I can still help you guys fight, and it's better this way. We're not enemy's anymore!" He said.

"That's great Edward, but you need to tell us, what D.N.A was in there?" I asked.

_'Oh, shit.. How do I tell them?'_ He thought.

_'Huh, he must have forgot I can read minds... Ha! He's screwed!'_ I thought to myself.

"Edward..." Leah said impatiently.

_'Uh, how do I say this? Can I just blurt it out? Be all like, Oh yeah you know it's Shifter D.N.A no problem.'_ He thoug- Wait, WHAT?!

"SHIFTER D.N.A?!" I yelled out-loud, damn... I'm sorry Edward.

"What?! How did you know? Oh, right..." He said.

_'That's right Eddie, put two and two together.'_ I thought, although I really wanted to say it out-loud.

"How?" Leah and Jake asked.

"Like I told you, Carlisle injected the Shifter D.N.A into my system, it demolished all of the vampire traits, my venom and the cells. It replaced them with the Shifter's traits, so I'm basically normal. Well as normal as you guys are..."

"Have you phased yet?" Asked Jacob.

"No, I just woke up." He answered.

"Do you feel well enough to phase?"

"Sure!" He replied happily.

"Jacob?! Do you really believe this shit?" Leah asked.

"Well, he's sure as hell not a leech or a human!" He replied.

"Guys, give him a chance. He might really want to change." I pointed out.

"Thanks Emily." Edward said.

"Fine..." Leah said.

"Let's go out-side and get Ed here to try to phase!" Jake said happily.

We all walked out-side into the woods, behind the manor.

"Edward, just think thoughts that make you mad." Leah stated.

"OR, you could just concentrate on your wolf side. All you need to do is picture yourself in wolf form, then reach out to it, grab your wolf form from inside yourself and yank it to the surface." I countered.

"Yeah... I kind of like Emily's idea better. It seems less painful..." The New-Wolf said.

"Well, nether way hurts, but I use Emily's way. When you phase because of anger you're not as in control as much as you would be if you phased by bringing your inner-wolf to the surface." Jake corrected.

"Emily's way it is! Since this is my first time phasing I want to be in control. I really don't want to hurt anyone."

Edward started trying to bring his inner-wolf to the surface.

"Edward wait! You need to take off your clothes or you aren't going to have anything to phase back into." I said

"Oh." He said sheepishly.

Edward went over to a bush, changed and tried to phase again.

In a moment or two, we saw a wonderful dark brown wolf, with white paws and a white stomach.  
Edward began testing his wolf _'powers'_ and started running, jumping, howling, you know he just started doing everything he could think of really.

After about five minutes he ran back to his bush and phased back. He did this because we hadn't told Sam anything yet, so if another wolf were to hear Edward's thoughts he'd be screwed.

"Was it cool?" Leah asked.

Edward shook his head.

"No... It. Was. **AWESOME!**"

**(A.N) Wow, Edward phased! Anyways, they'll tell Sam in the next chapter I swear! So, I think I know who Edward will Imprint on, and no it's not Bella! But, I'm still open to suggestions! If you havn't already don't forget to check out my profile for a picture of what Emily, Luke, Drake and Drake's two pack member's look like! I'm going to have a lot of fun writing the next chapter!**


	15. Telling O' Mighty Alpha!

**Chapter 15. Telling O' Mighty Alpha**

**_Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight I'd probably have a hard time deciding _**  
**_who would win the 'Damsel In Distress' award, Bella Swan or Emily Young?_**

**Emily POV**

Per Leah's request, we needed to tell Luke about Edwards _'Condition.'_ Which we did. Luke was ecstatic! He went on and on about how cool it was being a Wolf, or _'Phaser'_ as the weird people in the pack call it.

Jake is Co-Alpha of our pack with Sam Uley. I am Beta and Leah is Third.

We had all accepted Edward into the pack, besides Sam. But he didn't know anything about this yet. Even if Sam didn't let him be in the pack- Which I don't think can happen, Sam's all about helping your pack brothers and sisters out- chances are Edward would still end up joining it anyways, because you see if all important members of the pack has accepted an outsider except for one, then well just like in a vote, democracy rules.

"Are we there yet?" Edward asked yet again.

Leah and I were about to shut him up, but before we could say anything Jake spoke up.

"Yeah, it's the red house on the corner. The one next to the woods."

The Cottage was small, with red siding and fire-wood pilled up on the side of the house. It was surrounded by a thick mass of tall tree's and the most noticeable feature was the large bowl like fire pit in the back yard circled by a couple white lawn chairs. I had seen it in the movies a couple of times, but never really paid any attention to it.

I told myself to be wary of Emily Young, she seemed nice and kind, but I won't let her tempt me into joining the dark side just for her cookies. If she tries to get me to join the Dark Side, I'll take all her cookies and run back to Leah, Luke, Edward and my Jakey.

Despite the imprint I knew that Leah still hated Sam and Emily, I also knew that Luke and Jake hated them too, but I wasn't sure about Edward. Alright, Jake doesn't hate them as much as us but still. Luke on the other hand hated them a lot, he hated Sam for hurting Leah like that, and he hated Emily for betraying family, you don't do that to your cousin, and you definitely wouldn't do it if you were as close as Emily had said -Time after, time after, time- you were.

I had a feeling Emily Young's bitchy side was going to come out.

We walked up to the step and Jake knocked on the hard wooden door.

Everyone was bored and they didn't want to be here, you didn't need to be a mind-reader to know that, you could tell just by looking at what they were doing.  
Jake was bouncing on the balls of his feet and softly humming to himself.  
Leah's eyes were quickly darting around looking for a way to escape, and she was twiddling her thumbs.  
Luke looked wary of the house, as if some witch was going to pop up out of no-where.  
Wait. Emily's home, Luke might just be right about the witch thing...  
Edward was just looking around, and he seemed slightly worried.  
And I was just wondering when the hell was someone going to open up this bloody door so we can get this shit over-with.

"Ugh, for God's sake open the damned door..." Leah muttered.

"Well said cousin of mine." I said, while laughed lightly.

After what seemed like hours, Emily Young opened the door and smiled at us.

"Come in! You must be hungry!" The She-Devil said.

Oh no! Don't let her tempt you, don't let her tempt you! If you have to give in take them all, and go back to your small group of friends. **STAY STRONG EVERYONE, STAY STRONG!**

We walked in and sat on the couch, Jacob being Jacob, took two muffins when she showed us the platter of freshly baked blueberry muffins.

'I wonder, would she would melt if I throw water on her?' I thought to Leah.

She sent me a small smile.

The She-Devil looked over to Edward who was eating a muffin and smiling happily, it must be a good muffin... **NO, STAY STRONG!**

"Wait, you're a vampire. Why are you here, and why are you eating?" The Dumb She-Devil questioned.

"I'm eating, doesn't that tell you I'm not a vampire?" Asked Edward.

"I suppose you're right..." Two words: Dumb. Bitch.

"Have you considered suing your brains for non-support?" Luke asked.

"What?"

"You don't even remember this guy? You can't even remember the treaty, or anything? You need more things then that to know a guy isn't a vamp! Jeez, we'd be screwed if you were in our pack! You'd see a tall pale guy eating someone and you'd be all like 'Are you a vampire?' and he'd be like 'Yes, but I'm good please don't kill me I have a wife and kids!' you think he was a vampire yet you did not get Sam. You're so dumb..." He answered.

"How could you say that?" She asked.

"Drop the act. We all know how much of a bitch you really are. Your act doesn't fool any of us, so stop trying." I snarled.

"I'd slap you, but that'd be animal abuse." The She-Devil replied.

"Get your head out of your ass. it is not a hat." I said.

"If I throw a stick will you leave?" She asked.

"Think before you talk. Do you even listen to the things that come out of your mouth? Almost every person here is a Wolf, including Sam." I spat back.

"Em, don't argue with idiots, they will just lower you to their level then beat you with experience." Jacob said to me, and I smiled.

"I'm trying to think of a nice compliment, but somehow nothing comes to mind." The Evil Bitch said.

Jacob growled.

"Oh, this coming from the girl who fell off the top of the ugly tree, and hit **EVERY** fucking branch on the way down!" Leah said to her, acid coating her words.

"If I wanted a Bitch I would have gotten a dog, but oh well now I don't need to go to the store. Can you say _'Dumb-Ass?'_" The Evil Bitch spit at Leah.

"Again with the dog jokes? Find some new material!" Edward snarled at her.

"Yeah, do you annoy people as a hobby, or is that just your personality?" Luke asked.

"Uh... Um..." Emily 'Da Bitch' Young said, clearly dumb-founded.

"Wow, best come back ever! How long did it take you to come up with that one? I bet you were up ALL night long!" Jake said sarcastically.

"I see you're playing stupid again. Looks like you're winning, too." I said to her.

She was about to say something, but Leah cut her off.

"Every time I see your mouth open, I'm always ready so say STFU!"

"Oh pardon us, we forgot how stupid you were! STFU means Shut The Fuck Up!" I said.

"Do you mean to mumble or is your mouth just naturally full of shit?" Luke questioned The Evil Bitch.

"Do I care? Wait a second- I don't. I have Sam, and Sam left you. I'm better then you, you can't have children." She said to Leah.

"You know what? Karma is a Bitch, she's is going to bite you and she sure as hell will leave **ANOTHER** mark. Being a Shape-Shifter is the best thing that has ever happened to me, I've met my cousin Emily Luopner and I've found Luke, I can protect the people of La Push and Forks, and everyone in this room except for you is considered family to me. Me and Emily are the first female wolves ever, so we don't even know if that's true. So, if I were you I'd shut the fucking hell up, before my family removes your head from your shoulders." Leah spat at her.

"We're all real family where it counts, we may not be related by blood but we're related in every other way. And if you even say one more word about Leah and Emily not being able to have kids -which they can- I will personally rip off your head myself." Edward said, and went over to hug Leah and I.

"Oh, I'm sorry was I meant to be offended? The only thing that is offending me is your face..." I said.

"Sss... Burn..." Luke said, in the back-ground.

She looked like she was going to cry.

"That's right, you cry. You hit Leah and I where I hurts, I'll punch back a hell of a lot harder." I replied.

"You... You're... Yeah..." She tried.

"Oh I'm sorry what was that? You'd like a side of **EPIC** with that **FAIL**?" Jake asked.

She looked like she was about to yell for Sam so I sent Edward a look, and he took out his phone, the phone that had been recording the whole conversation.

"Emily Young if you yell out to Sam we'll be forced to show him this." Edward said, motioning to his phone.

"What do you mean? It's a phone?" She asked.

"Yes, a phone that was recording this whole conversation!" I said to her.

"Oh no..." She mumbled.

"Yes, you see this is why we didn't say anything too mean. We were being recorded." Luke said.

"Hey Sam, they're people here for you!" The Evil Bitch yelled out.

"We will show him." Leah threatened.

"He'll still love me anyways, so I don't care." The Ass said.

Sam came walking down the stairs and I looked him over, I instantly wondered, _'Why did Leah even go out with him?'_ I mean really? When Sam got down to Emily he looked worried, and then he looked over to us and growled.

"Why is the vampire here?" Sam snarled.

"That's actually what we needed to talk to you about Sam." Jake said.

"Explain."

"Well you see, Carlisle injected D.N.A into my system, it demolished all of the vampire traits, my venom and the cells. It replaced them with the D.N.A in the needle, the D.N.A in the needle was Shifter D.N.A so, this means I'm no longer a vampire, but I'm a Wolf." Edward explained.

"Impossible." Sam said simply.

"It's true Sam, we saw him phase and everything!" Luke said.

"So, you guys are wondering if I'll agree to have him in the pack, correct?" He asked.

We all nodded our heads.

"Well like I always say, we have to look out for our brothers and sisters." Sam said and laughed.

"Welcome to the pack, Edward." He said and hugged him.

"Sam we need to show you something, but I don't think you'll like it. When you see it I hope you do something to fix the problem before it gets worse." I said, knowing that everyone knew what I was talking about.

"Alright, I'll do my best to fix this _'Problem'_ I guess." He answered, sounder rather confused.

We showed him the video, and he just stood there dumb-founded that his little imprint could do something so horrible. We quickly left the house because no one wanted to be there when Sam exploded.

"Well... That went well..." Edward said.

We all looked at him.

"Really? You think?"

**(A.N) Hope you like'd that chapter, with that weird little outburst from Emily Young. Any ideas for the next chapter? Oh, and don't forget to tell me who your least favorite character from Twilight is, and also who's your favorite character? What's you're favorite chapter so far? Please Review!**


	16. Operation Supernatural Fight Club!

**Chapter 16. Operation Supernatural Fight Club**

**_Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight this is what would have happened during the fighting lesson with Jasper!_**

**Emily POV**

"Welcome, one and all, to Supernatural Fight Club." Emmett yelled out.

You see, we're all now learning the basics of fighting a Newborn Vampire, I know all of these moves already thanks to the Eclipse movie and my being a werewolf at the time it was released. I would use those moves for fighting all the time, seeing as I had no Alpha to teach me how to fight, I used Jasper!

"'Fight Club?'" Luke questioned, and everyone besides the Cullen's Edward and I nodded their head, wondering what we were doing.

"Jasper here, is going to teach us how to fight a Newborn Vampire." I explained, motioning to Jasper.

"And you my furry friend, are going to help me. You seem to know everything about Newborn's." Jasper stated.

"Well, I know all these moves, and I'd love to see anyone in your coven try to fight me, so sure I'll help." I agreed.

I have to say everyone looked fairly surprised. The pack didn't think I knew anything about these Newborn Vampires, and they also thought I hated the Cullen's. The Vamps, and Edward however knew that I would gladly accept any challenge from anyone, I loved showing off my strength, and I loved fighting in general.

"You need to be careful around these Vampire's, they'll fight like children. The two most important things you'll need to remember are, first, don't let them get their arms around you and, second, don't go for the obvious kill. That's all they'll be prepared for." Jasper explained.

"Wait, why can't we let them get their arms around us?" Sam asked.

"As I explained to Jacob, Leah and Luke, Newborn Vampire's strength greatly surpasses that of an older Vampire, they are stronger because their blood is still lingering in their tissues. If they get their arms around you, they'll crush every bone in your body. Trust me." I answered.

"Okay, so what do you mean that we_ 'Can't go for the obvious kill?'_ What do we do if we can't go for the obvious kill?" Leah asked.

"I mean, that one of us would distract them, while about two or three people attack them at once. It would be dangerous to have anyone inexperienced try to fight them by their self." Jasper explained.

"I don't think that Seth should fight. You said that these Vamp's are stronger then you guys, they could really hurt him, he's only been a wolf for about a week." Leah said.

"Leah..." Seth complained.

"No Seth, don't try to fight an argument you know you're not going to win. Leah's right, you could get hurt." I said, cutting him off.

In a second, my senses were on high alert, I heard a rustle in the leaves from a tree above me, and I knew what was coming; Emmett. So, before Emmett could land on top of me, I sprang up in the air, grabbed Emmett, and pinned him down to the ground. Doing so, in less then three seconds, Emmett and everyone else just stood there, looking at me very confused.

"Now. Does everyone believe me when I say,_ 'I can beat up any of you,'_ and Emmett, what were you thinking?" I asked.

"Damn!" Emmett exclaimed. "She must be good in the bed, hey Jakey boy?! You must like it rough huh?" He asked, while Jacob and I growled.

In a second I had Emmett pinned up to a tree.

"Emmett, listen carefully, my sex life does not concern you. Understand? Or, would you like me to tell everyone your thoughts on your sex with Rosalie?" I threatened.

"Understood." Emmett agreed, his voice the slighted bit strained, making it seem like he had something in his throat, or as if he was choking on something small. He also seemed to be feeling pain in his neck, which is probably because, that's what I was holding him up to the tree by.

"Good." I said, letting him go, and causing him to fall to the ground.

Jasper and I, spent the rest of the day explaining and presenting how to fight a Newborn Vampire, Jasper was the Newborn and I was the older Vampire, seeing as I was just a little stronger then a normal Vampire. Mostly every time Jasper and I fought I would win, I lost only two times. And the two times I lost were when I was being taunted by Emmett about my sex life with Jacob, the third time he tried it he had to reattach both his arms and a leg.

That got me thinking, Jacob and I hadn't had sex yet. I knew why too. It was my own fault, because like Edward I think that your first time should be special, so I wanted to wait until Jake and I were married, seeing as we are both virgins. We aren't as pathetic as Edward, because he's a one-hundred year old virgin...

Anyways, when Jake, Leah, Luke and I went to leave, -seeing as the rest of the pack had already left- Emmett yelled out to us and told us to wait, we agreed and about two or three seconds later Emmett appeared in front of us, holding something behind his back.

"Jacob, Emily! You guys don't need to leave yet, you can stay here!" Emmett exclaimed, while showing us the thing that he had behind his back, was a big-ass dog bed.

"Just remember, you're dogs not rabbits, and that we don't have you spayed and neutered yet..." Emmett stated, and burst out laughing at his joke.

After about a minute or two of listening to Emmett's booming laughter, I saw Rose come outside.

"Hey Rose, what's the difference between Emmett and government bonds?" I asked.

Rose smiled, she knew where I was going with this. "I don't know, what?" She replied.

"The bonds mature." I answered, and then left while Emmett was just realizing that he'd been insulted and while Rose was laughing at his expense.

"That was a good one." Emmett yelled out, "But this insult war has only just began."

Oh no, he'll never leave me alone now... Oh well, to bad for Emmett, he doesn't know who he's messing with. I've beaten Bella Swan and Emily Young in an insult fight, I can handle Emmett.

As we walked to my house Jake and I parted ways with Leah and Luke.

"And don't forget, to tune in next time on _'Supernatural Fight Club!'_" Jake yelled to them, as we entered my house.

We each exchanged a look, and burst out laughing at today's events. We were a crazy bunch of people- No I'm sorry, we're a crazy bunch of Werewolves and Vampires.

**(A.N) Here we go another chapter! I'm sorry that it's a little short, and I'm also sorry about the constant mentions of sex in this chapter, I usually avoid talking about stuff like that in my story's that are rated 'T', but I promise there will not be much more talk about that in this story. Anyways, don't forget to review, and check out a new story I put up yesterday, It's called 'What Really Happened' and it follows Avril Chambers as she tells us what really happened in Twilight and that what Bella said happened is a bunch of shit, it's a Jacob/OC pairing and a Leah/Edward pairing, so if you want you should check it out.**


	17. The Bitches Plan, And A Steel-Toed Boot!

**Chapter 17. The Bitches Plan, And A Steel-Toed Boot!**

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight Edward wouldn't have saved Bella, in the first movie... But sadly she lived, :(**_

**Bella POV**

I was sitting in my bedroom, -where I had been for the last week- staring at a picture of Edward and I. _'Why did he brake up with me?'_ I kept asking myself that question over and over again in my head, but then a light bulb suddenly burst inside my brain.

"Edward broke up with me... Wait a second, he can't brake up with me, I'm Bella Swan! I own Edward! I'm going to go down there, and I'm going to brake up with him! That'll show him!" I exclaimed to myself, while marching down the stairs.

I walked to my truck and drove up to their lane, _'There is no way that anything can stop me now!'_ This was the last thing I thought before I was hit in the side of the head with a shoe...

**Leah POV**

_'What's the bitch doing here?!'_ I asked myself, and then felt the unexplainable urge to throw my shoe at her.

I debated with myself for a moment or two, trying to decide if I really should throw my shoe at her, but I then decided against it since I liked these shoes and that I didn't really want to have to burn them later.

However, I still wanted to throw something at her, so I looked to throw the closest thing next to me, it happened to be Edward's shoe. I flipped him over, ripped the Steel-Toed boot off his foot, and muttered _'You'll thank me later.'_

Then, I chucked the Steel-Toed Boot right threw her window. The toe of the shoe hit her in the side of the head. Hard. She slumped down in her seat, I guess she passed out.

"Touch-Down!" I yelled happily.

Edward stood up and sent a questioning glance my way, but then he looked down his driveway and saw Isa-Bitch's rusty old truck and her knocked out ass inside of it.

"Really Leah? Was that really needed?" He asked me, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah, it needed to be done... Wait, what is she doing here anyways?" I asked.

"Well, we could ask her. Oh wait, we can't! Because **_YOU _**knocked her out!" He said, and chuckled.

I sighed, while I watched Edward go down to her red rusty truck, pick her up, and bring her inside the house, while motioning for me to follow. Which, I reluctantly did.

**Bella POV**

I awoke slightly dazed, but then remembered that I was hit in the head with a shoe! It was really hard... I was on the couch inside Edward's house, with an ice-pack on top of my head, I tried to remember what I wanted to tell him, but I couldn't remember...

I looked to my left and saw Leah, she was holding a Steel-Toed Boot, and was smiling smugly. Then, memories filled my head, it was Leah that threw the boot at my head! And I came here so I could brake up with Edward!

"Why the bloody hell did you throw a boot at my head? Edward must be so mad at you!" I yelled at her.

"Pssh, Edward doesn't give a shit about you. He just wants to know why the hell you're on his property." Leah stated.

"I said I'd be back, I'm back!" I replied.

"Ugh. You were serious? Look, if you do anything to my pack and Edward, I'll have to go physco bitch on your annoying ass." She threatened.

"Aren't you already a physco bitch?" I shouldn't have said that. Stupid, Bella! Stupid!

"Listen Isabella, I really want to kill you right now, but Edward would kill **_ME _**if I stained the couch or the rug." Leah said, and walked off.

Good, she's gone. Now, I can look for Edward in peace. Wait... Where is Edward?  
Upstairs? No.  
The Basement? No.  
The Kitchen? No.  
Ugh. Where is he?! I need to find him! I need to brake up with him!

I walked outside,_ 'This is the last place he could be.'_ I thought.

I looked around the corner of the house, and saw Edward talking to the mutt herself. Damn, I can't hear a word they're saying! I wish I had vampire hearing! I walked up to them and looked at Edward, he looked different...

"Edward you look, different?" I said.

"Uh-" He started but I cut him off.

"New hair-gel?" I asked.

"Um-" He started once more, but I cut him off again.

"Anyways, you can't brake up with me, I'm Bella Swan! I brake up with you! Consider yourself dumped Edward Cullen!" I shouted, and ran for the hills, also know as my truck.

**...Two Hours Later...**

After about two hours later I was inside of La Push, in Emily Young's house drinking tea and eating muffins. Why? Because we have both been Bitched out by Emily Luopner and her small group of Werewolves, and we were going to put a stop to it, before she drags anyone else into this gang.

Emily Luopner had already taken Jacob but I'll be damned if she gets Edward into her group! Leah was always a bitch so I don't really care about her, but my friend Emily is here with me planning her cousin's demise. It's not that big of a deal, Leah and Emily are second cousin's! It's not like they're first like Emily Luopner and Leah.

"We need to run them out of town, and if they put up a fight, we'll kill them." Em suggested.

"But how do we kill them? They're Werewolves, we're only humans." I asked.

"Well, what if you got the bloodsuckers help?" She asked me.

"They wouldn't do it, but I know someone who would." I said, and took out my phone.

It started ringing, and after about three or four seconds, he picked up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Drake we need your help taking out the trash, also know as the she-wolf named Emily, and her group of dumb-ass's."

"The pack and I will be right over."

**(A.N) Bella, Bella, Bella, what have you and Emily Young gotten yourselves into? Anyways, sorry about the Bella POV, I didn't want to write it but my cousin made me do it, so the story can be better and have some more drama in it. Thanks to my cousin for giving me a idea for this chapter! She has an account on Fan-fiction, her username is buterfly3547, go check her out, and don't forget to review!**


	18. Fight Night!

**Chapter 18. Fight Night!**

_**Disclaimer: Do I Look Like Stephenie Meyer? Well, You People Can't See Me, But Still! I'm Not 39!**_

**Emily POV**

"They'll be here in less then an hour! Is everyone ready?" Alice thought, threw our mind connection.

Let me explain. Today is the day that we fight the Newborn Vamps, our plan is basically the same as the one in Eclipse, but there are some tweaks. Since in Eclipse they didn't have Luke or me, and Edward wasn't a Wolf, that means we needed to change a couple of things.

For one, I had Jake Alpha command Luke to stay with Leah at **ALL** times, meaning that Leah won't try to fight a Newborn all alone. Now, I'm up on top of a mountain, trying to spend some time up here, and then use my super speed to run down to the battle, and spend time down there.

I'm in my wolf form, and I'm trying to keep my mind connection. You see, I've set up I huge mind conversation, the mind conversation includes every Cullen and everyone that's in the pack, including Edward.

I'm standing next to Jacob and Edward in my wolf form, and Seth is off to the side standing around Rosalie and Bella. I just want to kill Victoria and Riley so I could go down to the real battle, and fight with the rest of the pack. I wouldn't really care if Bella was killed, I'm just up here to help Jacob, Edward, Seth and Rose.

"Yeah." Everyone thought, answering Alice's question.

There was a flash of red coming from the trees, and everyone knew that it was Victoria. Edward ran off to phase into human form and came back a second or two later, I went and phased back as well, since I knew a lot of fighting moves I thought that it would be easier to fight in human form, and if it got to hard I could easily phase back, Victoria wouldn't even know that I was a Wolf.

"She's here..." Edward announced.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Rosalie snapped, while I sighed.

"Ugh. Guys, let's just quickly kill Victoria and Riley, so we can go fight the rest of the Newborn's. I don't want to miss _ALL_ the action!" I complained, and Jacob nodded his big wolfy head in agreement.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? It seems that we've got a **VERY** cocky little girl on our hands." Victoria said to me, as she leaped from the forest.

"I am **NOT** a little girl! I'm seventeen!" I shouted at the Crazy-Vamp.

"Feisty one you are." Victoria snarled.

I stepped forward, ready to attack, but then the many people inside my head yelled at me to stop. "This is exactly what she wants Emily, she wants you to be mad at her because then you won't be able to think straight." Edward reminded me.

**Jacob: When do we attack?**

_**Me: When Edward gives us the signal!**_

_Seth: Who do I attack?_

**Edward: You and Jacob attack Riley, -The guy Vampire- and Emily and I will attack Victoria.**

**Jacob: Why do you get to help Emily? She's MY Imprint!**

**Edward: She's helping me! I'm going to need some help if we want to be able to fight the rest of the Vampires! Finish off Riley, and then you can help Emily and I! It's a very simple process!**

**Jacob: Fine... Emily, ask yourself a question, if Edward and I were about to get killed, and you could only save one of us, who would you save? I need you to answer this.**

I quickly responded without thinking.

_**Me: You, Jake. I love you.**_

**Jacob: Thanks, I- I just needed to hear that.**

_**Me: I mean no offence to Edward or anything, I mean, we're friends, but Jake's my other half, so... Yeah.**_

**Edward: No, no, I get it. Anyways, enough talking, I mean we're fighting in a war, and we're talking about love, no, it's just the fact that we're talking period, we need to fight!**

_Seth: Yeah! Let's get this party started!_

And, with that, I leaped over to Victoria and snapped her arm off, throwing it into the fire we'd started. I pushed her over to Edward, and he was about to rip her head off, but she moved out of the way, and flung Edward into a boulder.

I heard Riley scream for Victoria, as Jacob and Seth ripped his limbs off. I raced over and chucked the disembodied limbs into the fire, I saw Jacob run over to the trees to phase back, as Seth finally managed to bite off Riley's head. It rolled down the hill and landed at my feat, I grimaced at the sight of the head, but threw it into the fire anyways.

Jake came back out from the forest after a couple of seconds, and we both went over to Edward, who was currently clutching his arm, watching it while it healed. I heard a low groan come from Edward, as he stood up, it seemed that his legs weren't fully healed yet.

"Where did the Red-Head go?" Jacob questioned.

"Ginger." I corrected.

"Huh?" Jake asked.

"Question-Mark?" Edward asked

"A Ginger is a Red/Orange headed person, they don't have a soul. For instance, Edward WAS a Ginger. He isn't anymore though, because his hair turned brown, the same time he turned into a Wolf." I explained.

"I'm pretty sure, that only Red or Orange headed Vampire's are Gingers without souls. Human's have souls." Rosalie added, from inside the tent.

"True." I agreed.

"Wait a second, hold on. Edward, did you just say 'Question-Mark?'" Jacob asked.

Edward nodded, and Bella poked her head out of the tent, "Lawl!" She yelled and pointed at Edward. We all looked at her, as she swiftly retreated back into the tent.

"What the fu-" I started, but Rosalie cut me off.

"Don't ask. You see, she stubbed her toe, and she wouldn't shut up about it. So, I gave her some medication, and now she's all loopy." She said, as she twirled her finger next to her head, meaning that she thought that Bella had gone crazy.

I nodded my head in agreement, and turned around to face Edward and Jacob.

"But really though, where did Victoria go?" I questioned Edward.

He opened his mouth to respond but shut it quickly, and meekly pointed behinde Jake and I. I turned around, and came face to face with the Ginger Vampress herself.

"I'm right here." The Ginger announced.

"I can see that." I growled, and did a back-flip, giving us some distance from each-other.

Edward and Jacob looked at each-other and nodded, they then both grabbed one of Victoria's legs and threw her toward the forest, she hit a tree with a loud *Thump*

I heard Rosalie yelling at Bella, she was telling her to shut up. Victoria noticed this too and got distracted, I used this to my advantage, and ran full speed ahead toward the tree, I jumped up to where she was caught, and wrapped both of my hands around her neck.

"Any last words bitch?" I asked her.

"Drake Carter." She replied.

My left hand let go of her throat and I drew it back readying myself to punch her, "Say hello to my Left Hook." I yelled at her, and before she could reply I brought my Left hand forward using all my strength, I watched her head shatter like glass as I punched it. I caught the pieces and brought them all back to the fire, as Edward came behind me carrying the body.

Seth, Edward, Jake and I all walked down to the fight, only to see that every Newborn was gone.

I sighed, and told everyone about how Victoria's last words were 'Drake Carter.' Everyone said it was nothing, but Edward, Jacob and I were still wary of what Victoria said.

No one was seriously hurt, Jasper just had a couple of bite-marks, and couple of people in the pack were slightly bruised, but that would heal soon.

Everyone else had left the field, and pretty soon only Leah, Luke, Seth, Edward, and Jacob and I were left. Suddenly, a voice snapped us out of our thoughts, everyone's heads shot up quickly, and saw that the voice came from someone we all knew very well; Emily Young.

"Worn out yet?" She question-marked, Gah! Now Edward has me doing it!

"I see Sam let you off your leash." Edward snapped, while everyone else glared at her.

She made a 'Tisk' sound, while she shook her head, "No need to be rude Edward." She scolded him.

"I'm almost one-hundred percent sure that Sam isn't hidden in one of those bushes over there, so I'd suggest you cut the crap, and tell us what you want." Leah stated, and folded her arms across her chest.

"She's not the one that wants something, I'm the one who does." A voice replied.

Emily stepped aside, to reveal a slightly loopy Bella Swan, 'The medication must still be wearing off.' I thought to myself, when I saw that she would stumble after about three seconds. Wait, that seems normal...

"What do you want?" I asked, acid dripping from my words.

"I want you to step off my man! You can have Jacob, but I'll be damned if you take Edward too!" She yelled at me.

"Well then- Wait, what? I'm not sure I understand what you mean... One, is that Edward isn't your boyfriend anymore. And Two, is the fact that I'm not doing anything with Edward, Jake's my boyfriend." I explained.

"I mean that, you'll turn Edward against me and Emily, just like you turned everyone else here against us!" Bella screeched.

"I was never on your side anyways!" Leah, Luke and Seth said at the same time.

Jacob cam over to me and wrapped me in a hug, "You turned me against you Bella, it was you." He said to her.

"Bella, I was never on your side begin with. I don't think I ever truly loved you, I was just starved for love, I mean, you are my singer, and I can't hear your thoughts, but you are not my mate, if you were my mate, I wouldn't have left you. What we had wasn't real love, you were dazzled by my Vampire Charm, and I was intrigued by the fact that I loved the smell of you blood, and because I could not read your mind. It wasn't love Bella." Edward explained.

"'Dat for true..." I mumbled to myself, wishing that Edward found that out in the books and in the movies.

"I'm terribly sorry for being late! Has the party started already?" I horribly familiar voice asked.

I snapped my head towards the direction of the voice, I was hoping, wishing that it wasn't the person that I knew it was, I was hoping to God that my ears had fooled me, but alas, it was who I was afraid it would be; It was Drake Carter and his pack of Wolves.

"Oh shit..." Jake cursed, as my group of friends stared at then open mouthed, and while Bella and Emily smirked at them. The fight isn't over yet... And I didn't know who would come out on top.

**(A.N) Sorry for the wait, but I suck at writing fighting scenes... But anyways, here you go another chapter! I'm trying to get another chapter of 'Of Werewolves And Witches' up, but It's taking a while... Look at my profile, as I have added pictures of everyone's wolf form! 'Peazez out!**


	19. It's Not Over Yet!

**Chapter 19. It's Not Over Yet...**

_**Disclaimer: Me No Own Twilight... But, I Do Own Emily Loupner, Luke Black, Drake Carter, And All The Other OC's.**_

**Jacob POV**

"Oh shit..." I mumbled. The rest of my friends, and Edward, stared at Drake Carter and his misfit pack of Wolves, open mouthed. Emily Young, and my ex-friend Bella Swan smirked, but I wasn't sure if they were smirking at our shocked expression, or if they were smirking at Drake and his pack.

"What do you want bonehead?" Leah asked Drake, while she gave him her famous 'Death Glare.'

"Yeah, what's the Chiz' douche-nozzle?" Luke asked Drake, and we all looked at him.

"Luke..." Emily warned.

Luke rolled his eyes, and murmured some shit about how Edward gets to do it, and how no one likes him besides Leah. He's slightly weird, but he's family so, yeah, I guess it doesn't matter... Anyways...

"Anyhow, what the bloody hell do you want shit for brains?" Emily asked.

"We want you and your little under-dog pack, to leave Forks, for good." Drake replied.

Leah, being Leah, needed to add a smart-ass remark. "We don't live in Forks moron." It's true though, I don't get why he didn't just say _'You need to Leave LA PUSH for good?'_ Hmm...

"What if we don't leave Forks and La Push, huh? What will you do then? I really doubt that your pack can fight us." I replied, sounding very cocky. We just fought Vampires! I'm pretty sure we can take three tiny Wolves.

"We will fight you. And we will win. You're all tired from battle, Bella's told me that the battle was very hard." Drake countered, and his whole pack nodded in agreement.

I looked over to my Imprint, silently asking her what Drake was talking about, Bella was very loopy earlier, whatever she saw wasn't what happened. Emily looked over at me, and I knew she understood what I was asking, because she shrugged her shoulders, and shook her head, with an annoyed expression on her beautiful face.

I saw Drake wink at my mate, and I sprang into protective mode. Emily's **MY** Imprint and **MY** Girlfriend! I growled at him and started shaking, but I calmed down slightly when Emily took my hand in hers.

**Edward POV**

Le sigh... I had Imprinted on someone.

But, my Imprint was a Wolf as well, and she has an Imprint too. Her imprint is an imbecile, but he's still her boyfriend. I haven't seen her kiss him very much, but when I do see it, it hurts me.

But I keep coming back home, back to HER. I love the way her eyes light up when she smiles, I love the way that she defends everyone that she loves, I love her. I love her, even if she can be sarcastic sometimes, I still love her, and I always have, even when I was with Bella.

But sadly, she's Imprinted on her Boyfriend, and he's Imprinted on her. They're polar opposites, they would have never even talked to each other if she hadn't imprinted upon him.

He's, stupid, annoying, slow, and he doesn't know a thing about art or music.  
She's, smart, witty, sarcastic, fast, and is a wonderful singer and a great artist.

She is a lot like me.

I want her to tell **ME** that she needs me, I want to be her shoulder to lean on, and I want to be the love of her life. So now, I'm doing anything I can to brake their Imprint bond, because I love her.

I'm in love with the fiery, sarcastic, She-Wolf herself.  
I'm in Love with Leah Clearwater.

**Emily POV**

Drake and Jacob were arguing about something, but I wasn't paying attention to that, I was still baffled. I was listening to Edward's thoughts, and before you go all crazy on me, saying that it's an invasion of privacy, well I didn't do it on purpose. I let go of my shield that was blocking everyone's thoughts, and it opened the slightest.

I heard, one of Edward's thoughts, and then I couldn't stop listening, in his mind I heard him think that he was Imprinted on someone, so I kept on listening trying to find out who it was. I heard a lot of things that he'd thought, but I only really snapped, when I heard him say that he Imprinted on my cousin Leah.

I had thought that this was impossible, but I did agree with Edward, when he thought that he was a much better match for Leah then Luke, so I'm going to tell him that I'll help him brake Leah and Luke's Imprint, but he has to get Leah to love him first, if he can do that, then I'll help. I won't ruin Leah's chance at happiness.

Drake snapped his fingers after a minute or two, he must have realized that everyone was wrapped up in their own thoughts, or they just didn't care enough to listen. For me it was a little bit of both.

"None of you heard a single thing we said did you?" He asked us.

"Nope, not really." Leah replied the same time Luke asked, "Were you talking about chicken wings?"

I sighed. Luke, Luke, Luke...

"No Luke, we were **NOT** talking about chicken wings! Drake and I were arguing!" Jake snapped, I knew that even he was getting annoyed with Luke, and Luke is his cousin!

Almost everyone growled at Luke, even **LEAH** growled at him. It seemed that Matt -One of Drake's pack members- noticed this too, because a smug smirk appeared on his face.

"Trouble in paradise Leah? Oh well, you can always come with me. I have an I.Q that isn't in the negative one-hundreds." Matt said with a wink, this earned a growl from Leah and Luke.

"Oh! Feisty one are we?" He taunted. He and Leah Phased and Leah tackled him to the ground. Luke Phased after her, and then everyone else started Phasing to join in on the battle.

Jacob rammed Drake, and the Former started biting and scratching at the Latter** (A.N- ****_The Former_****, means the first mentioned, and ****_The Latter_****, means the last mentioned. In this case, Jacob is The Former and Drake is The Latter.)**

I noticed Edward helping Leah and Luke attack Matt, and I sent him a wolfy smile. I also noticed Seth trying to attack Brandon on his own, and I frowned.

_**Me: Luke. Go help Seth.**_

**Luke: Yes Mam!**

Luke raced over to Seth, and I quickly ran over to Jacob and Drake so I could help The Former.

When I reached them I noticed that they were both bloody, but I also noticed that most of the blood on Jacob was Drakes blood. I bit Drake's leg, and a howl of pain came from his muzzle.

A little while later everyone was dead except for Drake, we were trying to figure out what to do with him as we watched his bloody -now human- body. He wasn't healing, but I think that this is because he had been hurt to much to heal.

Finally, we had came to a decision; We were going to kill him.

"Goodbye Bitch!" Jacob yelled, and I punched him in the neck, the same time as he and Edward ripped off his head. I half expected blue blood to come out of his head, but it was all red.

"Now. What are you and scar-face over there doing here?" I asked Bella, and crossed my arms over my chest.

**(A.N) Wow, this chapter seems short to me... Longer chapter next time! I can't believe that we're on Chapter 19 already, this is crazy! Now, I apologize for having Edward Imprint on Leah, but I honestly didn't plan it, it just ended up like that! I really do like the Edward/Leah pairing though... Do you think Leah should end up with Edward or Luke? Tell me in your REVIEW!**


	20. The Witch, And Scar-face

**Chapter 20. The Witch, And Scar-face.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and I don't own anything else you recognize... I'm just playing around with the characters.**_

**Emily POV**

"So...? What on Earth are you two doing here? It seems that you two are the reason that we had to kill three people." Edward stated uncomfortably, after a couple of minutes of silence.

_'Oh no! Our plan didn't work, what will we do! We can't get rid of them ourselves! Stupid Bella.'_ The Martha Stewart wannabe thought to herself.

"Okay then, I'll explain it for you. It seems that Emily and Bella came up with a plan to kill us all. They called Drake and his pack in to get rid of us because they realized that they couldn't kill us without someone's help." I explained.

Everyone looked at Emily and Bella in shock, and I continued. "There is one thing that I can't figure out though, why do you two want to kill us?"

"According to Scar-face's thoughts, they think that you and Leah are turning everyone against them. Bella didn't want me to be next, so she planned to run your group out of town. She realized that she couldn't because she was only human, so she called in Drake and his pack, for help. This was all her feeble attempt at trying to get me back." Edward explained, after reading Emily's thoughts.

"Pssh. I highly doubt that Edward would ever date you again. He probably wouldn't even touch you with a ten foot pole!" Leah exclaimed.

"Wait, wait, My_ 'Group?'_ What does that mean?" I asked Edward.

"It's basically everyone that hangs around you. Emily and Bella despise them because they're thinking that this is all about sides, and right now you have about half of the pack on your side. You have Seth, Luke, Leah, Jacob, and yourself and I, we also have the rest of my family on our side. Emily and Bella have Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, and Embry, and if it came down to a battle Quil and Embry would probably side with us." He explained.

"So, you two are all upset because some people like me more then you?" I questioned, and they nodded meekly.

"That is so idiotic! We're here fighting a vampire battle to save your ass, and you and Martha Stewart are coming up with ways to kill us! I'm done. I am done with this. If you do one more thing to get me mad, I'm going to end up killing you. Goodbye Bella." Jacob shouted furiously, and then he stalked off, shaking violently.

I looked over to where Jacob was standing and I shook my head. It pained me to see him like this, I loved Jake, and it hurt me to see him all upset.

I turned toward my_ 'Group'_ and started talking, "Come on guys, let's go." I motioned toward Jake, and they nodded and started glaring at Bella and Emily.

We were in La Push soon enough, and Jacob was gone off somewhere with Quil and Embry. I decided to use this to my advantage, and I would go talk to Edward about my plan, hopefully he'll accept. Edward is a good guy and he deserves happiness too.

"Edward." I acknowledged.

"Emily? What are you doing here?" He asked me. I was in the Cullen's manor, and that was strange since I never came there unless I had to. It wasn't that I disliked the Cullen's, it's just that the pack, and I don't really have a lot spare time.

"I need to talk to you." I stated, and Edward sighed, thinking that he was in trouble.

"It's not bad." I assured him, and he relaxed.

Edward pondered my statement, and then sighed once more, clearly giving up. "Okay then. Talk." He declared.

"Listen, I overheard your thoughts today. I know that you Imprinted on Leah, and I want to help you brake Leah and Luke's Imprint. If you get Leah to love you as well, I'll help. Right now I'll just help in smaller ways, I can get Seth to hang around with Luke, and then Leah, Jacob, yourself and I can hang out. I want Leah to have a choice, so you have to get her to fall in love with you." I admitted to him.

"That sounds great! But why are you helping me?" He catechized.

This time I was the one who was sighing. "I think that you're a much better match for Leah then Luke. I mean don't get me wrong, Luke's great but he's can be a little..." I trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence.

"Absent-Minded?" Edward inquired.

"Yeah. Anyways, Edward you're a great person and you deserve someone who will love you, and if you Imprinted on her it can go either way. Be yourself, get her to fall for you. You're chivalrous, and romantic, just keep doing what you're doing and Leah will fall for you." I guaranteed.

"I don't know Emily... Are you sure?" He asked, sounding worried and unsure.

"I'm sure." I promised, and smiled at him.

He smiled back, and we relaxed and watched TV. It had been about a half an hour since I got there, and Edward was home alone. We heard a loud bang come from the kitchen, but before we could check out what was happening, Emmett came bounding into the room with two wine glasses in his hands, and the bottle in between his legs.

"Welcome Emily! Welcome to Casa De Cullen! Mi Casa Su Casa!" Emmett loudly bellowed, and handed me a glass of wine.** (A.N- That was Spanish! 'Casa De Cullen' means, 'The Cullen's house.' 'Mi Casa Su Casa' means, 'My house is your house.' I felt the need to explain, just in case, ;] Lol.)**

"Gracias Emmett!" I replied, and took a sip of the drink. Emmett broadly smiled at me, and took a sip of his drink as well.

"Cheers!" He yelled, and we clanked our glasses together.

"Emmett!" Edward yelled, and Emmett looked sheepishly toward him. "Where's my drink?" He asked, and smiled.

"Right here!" Emmett yelled, and broke the bottle of wine over Edward's head. The latter growled in frustration, while the former ran away. Edward ran after Emmett and muttered an apology to me. I laughed, and went to the forest to phase, and go home.

Just as I reached the tree-line, I noticed a shadow lurking in the trees.

"I'll give you to the count of three to reveal yourself, before I come out there and make it so you sing like Justin Bieber did in 'Baby!'" I shouted toward the tree. I must look retarded, I'm yelling at trees...

"Emily." The voice spoke, and I immediately recognized it as none other then the Witch herself; Bella Swan.

"Bella..." I groaned. "What the fuck do you want?" I asked, annoyed.

"Why so impatient?" She asked snidely, and stepped out of the shadows. I growled, she was getting me irritated very quickly. "I think I liked you better when I couldn't see you." I snarled.

"Now, now, no need to do anything drastic. I just simply want to tell you something." She chided.

"Well say it before I rip that smile off you're face and give you something to scold at." I snapped, scowling at how cocky she was being, I could kill her right now, all it takes is one wrong word, and all my self-control is gone. She could be dead in a snap, yet she doesn't seem to realize that.

"Please." Bella muttered, and rolled her eyes. "Like you'd ever do that."

"You want to bet?" I threatened.

"I don't really want to fight you, I just need to tell you that you need to stay away from Edward." She warned, and I laughed at the thought of tiny Bella trying to take out a Wolf the size of a horse.

"Edward's my friend, I'm going to keep hanging out with him for as long as I want. Just try and stop me!" I taunted. "I already warned you. Emily and I have many other tricks up our sleeves." She said, and disappeared into the forest.

"Weird..." I grumbled, and phased, and ran off toward La Push. Finally this day is over, I'm exhausted!

**(Important A.N) Okay, so I'm very sorry for updating this late, hopefully I'll be able to update early next time. Anyways, I don't want to sound like a Review addict, but I'm slightly disappointed I've had 3,300 people visit my story but I only have around 45 reviews! Please review! Just take the time to write a small review, only about ten words! *Sigh* The reviews I do get are amazing, so I'd like to thank:**

**-lunasky99, Your reviews are always there, and I love reading your comments and opinions about MoonLight. I always take your reviews to heart, and I count on your reviews so I can see what my fans think of my update! Don't stop reviewing! You're amazing!**

**-kadee son 12345, Your reviews are short and sweet! They always include love, simply thanking me for updating, and telling me that you loved the chapter and can't wait until I update. Keep reviewing! You're awesome!**

**-Troy123, You were there since I first started uploading, you stopped reviewing for a short time, but then started reviewing again. Your reviews are always great, like lunasky's they are always telling me about my chapter, and giving me new ideas. Please never stop reviewing! Loves ya!**

**-buterfly3547, You're the best cousin ever! I love reading your reviews, but I wish you reviewed more! Love you 'Cuz!**

**-lilyannawashere101, You don't review much, but when you do they're always really nice! Hope to see more of you soon!**

**These are my top five reviewers! If you don't see your name there, It's because you're reading this long after I've posted it, or It's because you don't review much. Review more to get on my ****_'Review Hall Of Fame!'_**

**Please review... I'm begging you! :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll update soon!**


	21. The Plan Starts Now!

**Chapter 21. The Plan Starts... Now!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't need a disclaimer - I own this machine... JUST KIDDING!**_  
_**I don't own anything you recognize! Unless you recognize Emily or Luke from last chapter...**_  
_**Okay, I don't own Twilight or the song in the chapter, I do however own Emily and Luke! Woo who!**_

**Edward POV**

It's been a couple of days since the fight, and Emily has kept her promise to help me in little ways until I'm able to get Leah to love me, for instance, today Seth is hanging out with Luke, while Emily, Jacob, Leah and I go out for the day.

We were going out to dinner first, so I was trying to dress nice to impress Leah. I was wearing a black button-up shirt, the sleves went up to around my elbow, and It had a pocket on the top left corner, right on my chest. It was from Abercrombie And Fitch. I was also wearing Dark Grey Denim Jeans, and a simple pair of black sneakers.

We all met up at 'Gordy's Pizza And Pasta' in Port Angeles. I looked over everyone to make sure I wasn't over-dressed. Jacob was wearing a grey tee-shirt, a black leather jacket and Dark Blue Denim Jeans, with a pair of DC sneakers.

Emily was wearing a short black leather jacket, a shirt that said 'Me? Sarcastic? Never.' and Denim Jean Shorts, with ballet flats. I guess I shouldn't have been surprized, Emily doesn't strike me as someone who wears dresses.

Leah was wearing something similar to Emily's attire, she was wearing a short unbuttoned Jean Jacket, a black shirt that said, 'YOLO? Before Drake said that did everyone think that they could live twice?' and a dark grey skirt, with black heels. She looked beautiful.

"Hey Edward." Jacob acknowledged, and I nodded at him.

"Hey Edward." Leah said, and I smiled.

"Hey Leah, Emily." I responded, and Leah smiled.

"So, what's the plan?" She asked.

"Well, we're going to go to dinner, maybe go out dancing, and then I was thinking we could do a bit of racing in Wolf Form, and then we could watch the stars in the Meadow." Emily explained, and Jacob and Leah smiled, nodding thier heads in agreement.

"Sounds good." I replied, as we walked into the restaurant.

The restaurant wasn't very crowded, so after about two or three minutes we were seated. We were sitting in a booth, Leah and I were on one side, while Emily and Jacob were on the other.

"Hello, I'm Adriana. I'll be your sever for the night, what would you like to drink." She introduced, as her eyes started trailing up Jacob.

Emily noticed this, and cleared her throat. "Well Adriana," Emily started, saying Adriana's name with as much hatred you'd think she was speaking about Hitler, or Satan himself. "First, you can keep your eyes off my boyfriend. Then second, I'll have a Strawberry Lemonade." Emily finished, in a sugary-sweet voice, laced with venom.

"Okay, and everyone else?" Adriana asked, after writing down Emily's order on a note-pad.

"I'll have a Zink Pop." Jacob stated, and Adriana nodded.

"I'll have a Pepsi please." Leah and I both said simultaneously, and we blushed after doing so.

Adriana walked over to the kitchen, thinking very vile things about our table, I rolled my eyes at this, and Emily sent me a small smile, silently agreeing with me. I looked over to Leah, who was quickly scanning the menu, she was about to say something but shut her mouth again.

"I say we get a meat-lovers pizza." Jacob announced, and Emily nodded her head, agreeing.

"I think that we should get two." Leah disagreed. "We're all Werewolves, that Pizza won't last long here. Might as well just get two large meat-lovers." She continued, explaining her reasoning.

"Two large meat-lovers it is!" Emily declared, and we all chuckled.

Adriana came back over with a tray, carrying our tables drinks, and passing them to each of us. "Have you decided on a meal?" She asked us in a chipper voice, with obviously forced enthusiasm.

"Yes, we'll have two large meat-lovers Pizzas." I explained, and my eyes trailed over to Leah, who was laughing along with Jacob at a joke that Emily had told them. Emily was smiling, and kissed Jacob on the cheek, making him blush.

"Okay great. I'll be back with your meal soon." Adriana agreed and walked off, but I couldn't help notice the fact that her eyes widened slightly, at the fact that four people -Who all had the body's of super models- wanted two large meat-lovers Pizzas, that's half a Pizza each.

I looked to Leah, and then to Emily and Jacob. I sighed, I wanted to be able to kiss Leah, and flirt with her, the way that Emily and Jacob flirt and kiss with each-other. They're one of the most perfect couples I'd ever seen, they balance each-other out, keep the other from going to far, and getting their head stuck in the clouds. I want to have that with Leah.

"So, where are going to go dancing?" Leah whispered to me.

"I have no idea..." I replied.

"Hey guys, well I couldn't help but overhear, you know, with my **WEREWOLF HEARING** and all. I'm not telling you where we're going dancing, but I can tell you, that Jacob knows, and that it's _very_ romantic." Emily explained smugly, happy about her planning skills.

"Humph..." Leah sighed, and I groaned. I couldn't hear Jacob's thoughts, since Emily had put her shield over him.

We finished off the Pizzas and Jacob and I split the bill. Me paying for Leah's and myself's dinner, and Jacob paying for Emily and his dinner. We left the restaurant, deciding that we were going to run to our destination in Wolf Form.

**Me: Darn you Emily and Jacob! Darn you for keeping secrets, and for blocking your thoughts!**

_**Emily: Whoa Ed, chill. No need to be sarcastic!**_

_**Leah: Yeah! That's Emily and myself's department...**_

**Jacob: Hate to interrupt this wonderful moment, but We're here!**

We all phased back, and I immediately recognized this Meadow, this was Bella and I's Meadow. Leah and I stared in awe, as Emily and Jacob appeared out of the forest, and after about a second or two a soft melody filled the air.

I walked over to Emily, who had a coy smile on her face, and I smirked. "Slow dancing?" I questioned. She was about to answer me, but Jacob pulled her away, so instead she sent me a look saying: _'You'll thank me later.'_

Walked over to Leah, and held out my hand. "May I have this dance M'Lady?" I asked, and Leah giggled, and accepted my hand.

_Heart beats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid_  
_To fall_  
_But watching you stand alone_  
_All of my doubt_  
_Suddenly goes away somehow_

We swayed gently to the music, and I smiled at Leah, who was blushing and smiling at me as well.

_One step closer..._

_I have died everyday_  
_waiting for you_  
_Darlin' don't be afraid_  
_I have loved you for a_  
_Thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a_  
_Thousand more_

We passed Jacob and Emily, who were swaying closely together, barley moving. Emily's head was rested on Jacob's shoulder, and his head was on leaned onto the side of her's.

_Time stands still_  
_beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything_  
_Take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath,_  
_Every hour has come to this_

Leah and I were moving around the Meadow, until I pulled her closer to me. Then we started dancing like Emily and Jacob; Sweet and Romantic, eyes full of love. Except for the fact that I was probably the only one with Love in my eyes.

_One step closer..._

_I have died everyday_  
_Waiting for you_  
_Darlin' don't be afraid_  
_I have loved you for a_  
_Thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a_  
_Thousand more_

I dipped her, and then we pulled back into the postition that we were in a second ago.

_And all along I believed_  
_I would find you_  
_Time has brought_  
_Your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a_  
_Thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a_  
_Thousand more_

I watched as Jacob dipped, twirled and danced with Emily, not once missing a single beat of the music.

_One step closer..._  
_One step closer..._

_I have died everyday_  
_Waiting for you_  
_Darlin' don't be afraid,_  
_I have loved you for a_  
_Thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a_  
_Thousand more_

I did the same thing that Jacob did, I was trying to follow his steps, and it seemed to be working. I dipped her, I twirled her, and I danced with her. Not once missing a single beat of the music.

_And all along I believed_  
_I would find you_  
_Time has brought_  
_Your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a_  
_Thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a_  
_Thousand more_

I brought Leah close, and I noticed Jacob do the same to Emily. We swayed back and forth, and side to side, as the music slowly difted away, until there was nothing left of the song that previously played.

"That was..." Leah started.

"Amazing." I finished, and smiled at her.

"Yeah... Amazing." She agreed, as we lied down on the grass staring up at the stars, my arm wrapped protectively around her.

**(A.N) Well... There you go! Some Leward fluff! This is basically their first date, weather Leah knows it or not... Anyways, 'Gordy's Pizza And Pasta' is a real place in Port Angeles! I looked it up :) I hope I get some reviews on this chapter, I did all this Leward fluff for you *Points at readers and smiles* I'm in the process of writing a story, but I won't be uploading it until I finish all the chapters, so it won't be up until later. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and yeah I know it was extremly ironic to put 'A Thousand Years' in a Twilight Fanfiction, but oh well, I do what I want! *O_o* If my reviewers say it's okay... :D**


	22. The Question

**Chapter 22. The Question.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Ask anybody! Although they'll probably just laugh their ass off... **_  
_**But still! I do however own the awesomeness that is Emily! Whoo! I'm amazing! Yay for me!**_

**Emily POV**

Edward and Leah's date last night went splendidly thanks to me! I honestly can't wait until Leah chooses, mainly because I'm not a big fan of Love Triangles. It's one of the main reasons why Bella is annoying, it took her about two books -or two movies- to choose between Jacob and Edward. (New Moon and Eclipse)

Right now I was hanging out with Leah, while Jacob went out with Edward, Embry and Seth.

"Do you know where the guys went?" I asked her, as she picked at her nails.

"No idea... Although I personally think that they're goofing off." She replied, not looking up from her hands.

I sighed and folded my arms across my chest, remembering the fact that Jared and Paul left to go somewhere as well, and suggested that we hang out with the Imprints. I scoffed just thinking about it.

"What are you scoffing about?" Leah asked, finally looking up from her hand.

"I was remembering that Paul and Jared told us to go hang around with the Imprints." I said simply, and Leah scoffed as well.

"I refuse to go anywhere near that Martha Stewart Reject!" She declared, to which I replied with, "Amen." All the while nodding my head.

The room was filled with comfortable silence until Leah broke it by speaking, "What's with Edward anyways? He seemed so... Different." She asked me, and I smiled suggestively.

"I didn't notice anything. But I've noticed something else.." I answered, saying the last part in a sing-song voice. Leah raised her eyebrows, prodding me to continue. "I've noticed the fact that you like Edward!" I finished, and Leah blushed. Although that could have been from anger...

"I do not!" She yelled defensively, while getting up from the couch.

"Lies!" I shouted, in a joking manner.

"Truths!" She replied, in the same joking tone that I used.

"Leah you really do like Edward. I've seen the way you act around him, you blushed last night! You never blush!" I told her seriously.

"Is it _that_ obvious...?" She questioned sheepishly. "Only to a trained eye." I promised.

"Wait what am I saying? Look, if you ever tell anyone I'll deny it immediately." Leah said, and sighed.

It seems like our plan is working... I wonder when she started liking Edward? Will she choose him? Will she choose Luke? Gah! To many questions! I'm going to need to wait until I can get my answers...

"Leah I would never tell anyone. Your my best friend!" I assured.

"Okay fine! I like Edward! There, are you happy?" She replied begrudgingly, giving in.

"Yeah, but you don't seem to be. What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

She sighed. "It's the fact that Edward and I could have a wonderful future, but the stupid Imprinting weirdness tied me to Luke! Around the first time that Edward phased I felt our bond fading, now it seems that there's only one string holding everything together, as opposed to steel cables. I hardly feel the Imprint but I fear that Luke still feels it..." Leah explained, and I sighed.

"What about your happiness?" I questioned her, and she shrugged.

"What about it?" She replied, and I groaned.

"You deserve to be happy! It seems that all the love Luke feels for you is platonic. Wait. Do you even love him?" I asked, coming to the realization that my job of helping her and Edward get together, might get more complicated.

"No. It's complicated." She sighed. "I don't love him, but I still feel the slightest pull towards him. There's also a pull toward Edward, but it's more dominate then Luke's is." She revealed.

"Leah, do what your heart tells you. Ask yourself these questions: Who do I have more fun with? Who can I be myself with? Who do I love the most? Who enjoys spending time with me? Who will be there for me? Who treats me right? I think that you and I both know the answers to the questions." I paraphrased, and walked home, leaving Leah to think over what I told her.

When I entered the house I saw that Jacob was sitting at the table with a candle-light dinner made, and roses.

"Jacob! Why did you do all of this for me?" I asked, as he hugged me.

"Well... I love you, and I wanted this to be a wonderful night." He replied, and kissed me.

"Aw. I love you too!" I replied, and kissed him.

* * *

After eating our dinner, I decided to ask Jake what he was up to all day. "So, Jake. What were you up to all day." I asked him, and he sighed.

"Oh you know, the usual." He replied, avoiding the question.

"Jake..." I warned, and he sighed again.

Jacob got down on one knee, and pulled out a small blue box. He opened the box and I gasped. Inside the box there was a three carat diamond ring! He smiled at my reaction, and placed my hand in his.

"Emily, I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, you make me laugh, you make me smile, and you make me want to beat the shit out of anyone who looks at you the wrong way. I truly know that we are soul-mates, so will you make living for eternity worth while, and become Mrs. Jacob Black?" He asked, and smiled that 1000-watt smile.

I smiled, and wiped away a tear. "Jacob I love you so much, I would love to spend eternity with you!" His smile got even wider, as he placed the ring on my finger, and I looked down at him lovingly.

He held his arms out, and I embraced him into a hug, I gave him about ten kisses on his lips, and then we both lied down on the couch. His arms wrapped around me protectively.

"Oh my god..." I breathed, and Jacob face turned worried. "What?" He questioned. "I just realized... I need to tell mom and Leah!" I yelled, and ran down the hallway excitedly, hearing Jacobs booming laughter behind me.

**(A.N) Who knew that this was coming by reading the title of this chapter? I couldn't really think of anymore to write for this chapter, so I'm sorry that this chapter is slightly short. Leah admitted to Liking Edward, but will she choose Luke over Edward? Hopefully not. What do you readers think? What will Emily's mom say? What do you think about their engagement? To fast? Because it's probably been around six months... Anyways, don't forget to review, and to look at my Profile there should be a picture of Emily's engagement ring up!**


	23. Emily And Jacob's Announcement

**Chapter 23. Emily And Jacob's Announcement And Leah's Confession.**

_**Disclaimer: I promise you all that I don't own Twilight, it all belongs to S.M...**_

**Emily POV**

I had told Leah, but I had decided against telling my mom that I was engaged- Well at least I wouldn't be doing it over the phone! Jacob and I were going to talk to the pack, then Leah, Jacob and I were going to tell the Cullen's, since they're our 'friends' and because they would probably offer to pay for the wedding if Alice can 'help' plan it. I know how Alice can get, and even though it's my wedding, I get the feeling that she's going to be the one planning, and I'm just going to help with the guest-list and show up wearing a dress.

Why Leah wanted to come to the Cullen's I have no idea, but I'm leaning toward the idea of it having something to do with Edward. Since our chat yesterday she's seemed a bit off. I patrolled with her earlier and she was making out a list of _'Pro's and Con's'_ inside her mind, although I decided to tune her out...

Anyways, Jacob and I were walking toward Sam's house -Since that's where everyone holds their meetings- and then we were off to the Cullen's crypt with Leah. We were planning on telling my mom and Billy later today or tomorrow.

"Are you nervous?" Jacob asked, and kissed my cheek.

"No Jake, I'm just thinking about stuff." I replied, and gripped his hand tighter as we neared the house.

Jacob chuckled, and opened the door for me as we ran onto the porch, I reluctantly entered and awkwardly waved at Leah, making her smirk as she walked over to us. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when I realized that no one was looking at us.

"Nervous?" Leah asked, and Jacob chuckled when I groaned.

"No! I'm not nervous!" I exclaimed, and Leah held her hands up in defense.

"Okay, okay! You two should get in there, the pack seems a bit bored." She suggested, and with that, we walked into the room, with Leah tagging not far behind us. She went over to Seth's chair and sat down on the arm-rest. I took notice that she didn't sit on Luke's lap, and it seemed that he did as well, because he looked slightly confused.

I cleared my throat and then suddenly all of the eyes in the room were on Jacob and I.

"Okay, so everyone here knows that Emily and I have been together for a while now. Well, we love each very much and-" Jacob started, but he was cut off by a loud annoying voice; Paul.

"We get it! You love each other very, very much! You two are the perfect little Imprint couple, in your perfect little world! Hell. You're even better then Sam and Emily, since you didn't brake your girlfriends heart and scar your new one, and since your new girlfriend is extremely sexy; Sexy enough that every guy in the room -Imprinted or not- is looking at her! And to top it all off, she's not some Martha Stewart wannabe! No need to rub your perfect Imprint happiness in! I get it..." He yelled, his voice sounding very pained by the end of his speech.

Paul looked around and realized that all eyes were now on him. He growled, and stood up off the couch, he stormed off while mumbling, "Fuck this bull-shit, I don't need to be here..."

I looked over to Jacob and he sighed, realizing that I needed to talk to Paul to figure out where this little outburst came from. I kissed his cheek and walked outside, I found Paul sat down by the tree-line, a little away from the house.

"Paul, what's wrong?" I asked, when I reached him.

"Look Emily, I realize that you like to fix problems, but you can't fix this problem." He replied, gesturing to himself.

"Paul..." I sighed. "You need to tell me what's going on. I would never, ever tell anyone." I promised.

"All of the Imprint couples are all _sickeningly_ happy. Except for you and Jacob, you're more like a normal couple then one forced together by magic. I want to have what you two have, I'm sick of being single, but I don't really want to find an Imprint in case I end up becoming like the other Imprinted Wolves."

"But, I also don't want to have a serious relationship since it could end up like the Sam, Emily, Leah love triangle." Paul explained, and I was shocked. Big Bad Paul wanted a serious relationship?

"Don't worry, I don't think that you'd ever fall under the Imprint spell that Sam fell under. Sam didn't fight the Imprint; He didn't _try_. Even if you do Imprint, I doubt that they'd control you, that's not a healthy relationship, it has to be even. In a relationship you and your partner are equals." I assured, and Paul relaxed.

"Come on, you've got an announcement to make." Paul joked, smiling as her stood up.

After about a minute or two Paul and I were back inside the house. He went over and sat down on the couch, and I took my place besides Jacob. I smiled, and decided that I would tell everyone our news.

"Okay, I'm going to make this short and sweet. Jacob and I are engaged!" I happily announced, and then after about two seconds I heard clapping, and whooping.

"That's great news! But, we already knew!" Seth congratulated as he came up to us with Embry and Quil by his side.

"Edward knows too!" Embry added, after getting glared at by Quil.

"And why didn't I know?" Quil asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, it's very simple. You were watching Claire, and so I brought Edward, Seth, and Embry with me." Jacob explained, and Quil punched him in the shoulder, making him chuckle

"Well guys, I'd love to be excluded from your conversation some more, but we have to go to the Cullen's." I snapped, and pulled on Jacobs arm. "Leah! Come on, we're going!" I yelled out, and she appeared beside me in seconds.

We ran in Wolf Form to the Cullen's house, and we were soon standing on the mansion's porch.

I looked around the large porch and noticed that Leah was nowhere to be found. I smiled knowingly; Edward. Defiantly.

**Leah POV**

I raced around the back of the house, praying to God that Emily and Jacob wouldn't notice that I was missing. I spotted Edward's room, and I climbed into his door -The door that he used for getting outside quick if he was hunting-

I looked around the room and saw that Edward was laying down on his couch; sleeping. I chuckled to myself, and debated with myself, wondering if I should wake him. _'Well I came all the way here, might as well do what I needed to do.'_ I decided, and gently shook Edward's shoulder.

He stirred slightly and awoke with a groan, I let out another chuckle, and Edward's eyes fluttered open. He looked confused, I would be to. How many times to you awake from a nap to see a girl sitting down on your couch laughing at you?

"Leah..?" He asked, still slightly confused, but he also smiled widely. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh! My apologies, I thought that this was my room!" I answered sarcastically, with mock sincerity. "I came to talk to you, you crazy Wolf!" I continued truthfully, and I found myself blushing slightly.

Edward cocked his head to the side, and raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Really? Well what did tell me?" He questioned, and I sighed.

"I know that I shouldn't be feeling this, and that it's probably useless telling you this, but I really, really like you Edward. Despite the Imprint I really like you, I know that it's messed up, but I want to spend my life with _you_, not Luke." I rushed out, and Edward's smile got even wider.

"Leah, I Imprinted on you." He confessed, and my eyes widened.

"What? When? That explains why my connection with Luke is fading, the people who control Imprinting must think that you're a better match for me." I mumbled to myself and Edward chuckled.

"Them and me both." He responded, still chuckling. "Wait. Does this mean that you choose me?" He asked after a moment or two.

I nodded and stepped forward and gave Edward a gentle peck on his lips, he gratefully returned it, and tried to kiss me again, but I stopped him. He looked confused once again, and I smiled at how cute he looked like that.

"I'm technically still with Luke, but don't worry I'll brake up with him soon. I'll be gentle with him though, I really hope that he finds someone... I'll be back here tomorrow night, I'll teach you how to dance this dance. I'll make sure to go over every step very slowly, just to make sure you get it." I replied, and smiled seductively.

I then left without giving Edward another second to look.  
I'm such a tease.

**(A.N) One part of me feels like saying 'Awwweee' at all the Leward fluff, but then another part of me feels like saying 'Poor Paul!' since he seems so sad! Does anyone think that I should add an OC so he can have someone? Or should I just let him be alone? ****_(I'm not having him Imprint on Rachel)_**** Anyways, I'm sorry for the wait, but now I need a bit of help with ideas: How will Luke react? Who will Paul end up with? What are Emily and Bella planning?**

**I need help! **  
**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**


	24. Tying Up Some Loose Ends

**Chapter 24. Tying Up Some Loose Ends.**

_**Disclaimer: I Swear! I Really Don't Own Twilight! Ask Anyone!**_

**(Super Important A.N) First off, No! This is not the last chapter, and yes, I'll be explaining this chapter at the end of it with another A.N. I'm kind of warning you guys, you'd need to read this chapter to know what's happening in later chapters, but it contains a ****_lot_**** of different peoples Point Of View, meaning that Jacob and Emily tell Emily's mom and Billy. Leah tells Luke, and some stuff happens between Paul, Luke and a new girl. Overall this is kind of a chapter explaining stuff for future chapters... Hopefully you've read my A.N, and I hope you'll read the one on the bottom, so I can explain more without spoiling the chapter! Read on!**

* * *

**Emily POV**

I was sat on the fluffy couch in my living room with Jacob beside me. We were waiting for my mom to get home from work so we could tell her the news. Hopefully she'll take it well, I really don't want her to freak out on me, or Jacob for that matter.

At ten-thirty in the night my mom walked into our home, and looked over to Jacob and I with a confused expression.

"Emily, who's this?" She asked, eyeing Jacob.

"Miss Luopner. I'm Jacob Black, I've been seeing Emily for a while now." Jacob explained, and stuck out his hand for my Mother to shake. She accepted his hand and looked over at me.

"This is the Jacob Black you're always talking about?" She asked me warily, and I shrugged and nodded.

"Uh, yes. I'm Sarah Luopner; Emily's mother. Why did you two come over here to talk to me anyways?" She questioned, and looked towards me; waiting for the explanation of why Jacob and I were here.

"Well Mother, Jacob and I have very important news to tell you, and I _really_ hope that you don't freak out." I started, and grabbed Jacobs hand.

My mom groaned. "I swear to God Jacob Black, if my daughter is-" I cut her off before she could finish her sentence. "_Mother_! That would _never_ happen! We're not even married! What we really wanted to tell you was that we're engaged!" I exclaimed, and my mothers mouth went to her feet.

"Emily! This boy has no future! Why marry _him_?! Why not that nice Cullen boy, what was his name? Edmond? No. Edward? Yes! It was Edward, why not marry him?" I stood there looking at her dumbfounded, while Jacob lowly growled.

"_Edward_?! Why do you think that I would _ever_ marry Edward Cullen? I love Jacob, I don't _care_ that he isn't rich!" I replied, and my Mother scoffed. "Love doesn't pay the bills honey." She retaliated, and I smiled sarcastically.

_'No,'_ I thought. _'Love doesn't pay the bills. But with the Cullen's help, The Pack fund does!'_

"Thank you for your input on my life Mother!" I turned to Jacob. "I knew that this would happen. Come on, let's go..." He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze, and then turned to my Mother.

"Look Sarah, I know that you don't like me, but don't let that ruin your relationship with your daughter. She's only marrying me, it's not like she's pregnant." Jacob reassured, and she sighed.

"Emily I accept it. I'm not happy about it, but it looks like you really like Jacob." She gave in, and I nodded, knowing that this was the best I was going to get from her.

I walked out of our rather large home, and made a bee-line towards the woods. Jacob fallowing close behind, but just far enough away to give me my space. I needed to clear my head.

* * *

**Jacob: I think that that went rather well! At least she didn't throw some sort of coffee-machine at my head!**

I chuckled and shook my big wolfy head.

_**Me: Yeah, you're pretty lucky that my mom drinks tea!**_

* * *

**General POV**

What Emily and Jacob weren't aware of, was the fact that somewhere off in the darkness, there was a great Evil lurking. He was after Leah, Edward, Paul, Emily and Jacob. They were all the future of the wolves.

Them along with one seventeen year old girl, this girl would change their lives forever, and The Evil One couldn't let that happen. He needed to find the girl before she met Paul. His only problem was the fact that he had no idea where to find her.

Evil watched as Leah Clearwater stepped outside of her home, and silently walked down the pathway to the Blacks house.

"We could kill her right now!" A black-headed teenager with deep red eyes exclaimed to The Evil one.

"Patience Cora... We must wait." Evil soothed, in a velvety voice covered with a British accent. The Evil One had decided to leave the trees and walked towards the woman. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes so deep they looked like they were black, in his eyes there was specks of red, he was frighteningly beautiful.

* * *

"Stephen we need to move. The Clearwater girl's nearing the forest with Lucas Black." Cora told him after a moment, making him sigh, but he reluctantly walked away.

"Let us go then, we must look out for the girl anyways." Stephen replied, and then as they were both about to walk back into the darkness, Cora paused. "What if this girl is with Lucas?" She asked Stephen.

Stephen sighed. "Do you not see Leah walking with him?" He asked, and Cora rolled her eyes. "Yeah I see them, but I think that we should follow him, what if he sees her? After all, he's supposed to be the first one that she meets." Cora explained.

"Cora, she is destined to be with Paul." Stephen was firm, he would always believe that The Girl would end up with Paul.

"_Nothing_ is set in stone, you of all people should know that. She could very well end up with Lucas." She replied, and Stephen sighed, Cora was _very_ stubborn. "You know what? Fine, we will follow Lucas and Leah. Who knows, maybe your right..."

* * *

**Leah POV**

I stepped outside of my house, and walked down an old path that lead to the Blacks house. I had used this many times since Luke lives there, but now I wasn't in the happy mood that I'm usually in when I go down there. I was planning on braking up with Luke.

I wasn't having second thoughts about braking up with him. I was just afraid of what his reaction would be, I honestly don't want to hurt him. But I can't pretend to go around like everything is fine, I just don't love Luke anymore.

Just as I was about to knock on the door, it opened. Luke stepped out and cocked his head to the side. "Leah? I wasn't expecting you here... Do you want to talk?" He asked me, and I nodded and went to the door.

"Sorry, we'll have to talk in the forest. Jacob and Emily are telling Billy that they tied the knot. He's taking it really, really well! He's really happy for them!" Luke explained, and we took off towards the woods.

* * *

After we reached a clearing in the woods I decided that it was time to tell Luke the news.

"So Luke, the time that we've been together has been amazing but-" I started but I was cut off by Luke. "But your braking up with me? I kind of guessed, you've been really distant lately..." He trailed off, and I frowned.

"Luke I did love you, it's just that I'm in love with someone else now... I really hope that we can be friends." I replied. "Yeah, I would really like that... Leah I'm really sorry that I didn't treat you right... Maybe if I did we wouldn't both be feeling pain right now." He responded, and I frowned again.

"Luke please don't blame yourself. We just weren't right for each other, but don't worry, there's a soul-mate for everyone, you'll find a girl that loves you for who you are. And remember, if she has to choose between you and someone else, she's not yours." I reassured, and walked away. I was walking to Edward.

* * *

**General POV**

Cora and Stephen watched as Leah left Luke in the clearing. The moment Leah had left stepped out of hearing range and a single tear slipped down Luke's cheek. Cora smirked evilly, loving his pain.

"What'll happen next?" Cora asked Stephen.

Stephen furrowed his brows and closed his eyes, after a minute or two his eyes opened and he looked alarmed. "Our presence has changed the outcome of my Premonition!" He exclaimed astonishedly, and Cora put on a smug smile.

"I'm not sure how that worked, but I totally called it!" Stephen rolled his eyes at the teenager. She was the youngest of them and she was from this decade, Stephen was from the early 1800's. Cora didn't speak with his terms and was hardly serious. She was the total opposite of him, and for these reasons she was hard to control.

Screams could be heard in the distance, and Cora once again smirked. "It's the girl isn't it?" She questioned, and Stephen nodded.

"Follow-up question, what's happening?" She questioned again and Stephen sighed. "A Vampire is chasing her, but she won't die. Paul jumps out soon, and he saves her, and then carry's her to this clearing when he turns into his human form." Stephen explained.

After a couple of minutes the pair saw a half-naked Paul appear in the Clearing carrying a knocked-out teen-aged Girl.

"_That's_ the girl that saves the future of the Wolves?" Cora whispered to Stephen after eyeing the girl. Stephen rolled his eyes again, and nods his slightly tanned head. He didn't think that the teenager was ugly, _he_ thought that she was beautiful.

Paul looked over to Luke and rolled his eyes. "Hey Luke! Get off your ass and help a brother out! Some leech was chasing this chick, she fainted after she saw me kill the Vampire." Paul explained, and Luke glared at him, but got up and walked towards him anyways.

The girl opened her eyes, and Paul got lost in them. Luke came over to see what was the big fuss, and then it seemed that his whole word revolved around this teenager, he didn't even know her name, but he knew that he would do anything for her. He had Imprinted on her.

Luke noticed that his Imprints eyes were locked with Pauls dark brown ones. He saw the look on Paul's face and he immediately knew that Paul had Imprinted on her too!

_'Story of my fucking life!'_ He thought, and then ran out of the clearing, leaving Paul and the girl there, seemingly alone.

Cora was laughing silently to herself, and Stephen was frowning. He was somewhat disappointed that this girl was his enemy, he felt as though he had a connection with her.

"This guy is such a _loser_! His last Imprint dumps him, and then he Imprints again, but his new Imprint is also connected with another Wolf! Wow, this guy has a shit-ton of bad luck!" She exclaimed, making Stephen chuckle lightly.

Stephen suddenly got serious. "This wasn't _meant_ to happen! Only Paul was supposed to Imprint on her! What is going to happen now, what if we have changed destiny?!"

"Don't worry Stephen, this is what's supposed to happen. Now we just have to sit back, and wait for the time to strike." Cora responded, and stalked off into the darkness, with Stephen trailing behind her.

**(A.N) Okay, I'm sorry for taking so long to update but I was taking a week off. I visited my cousin for a while, and did some other stuff as well. I am planning on having a Love Triangle between Paul, Luke and The New Girl. Who do you think that Cora And Stephen are? More importantly what do you think Cora And Stephen are? I really did feel bad for Luke after I realized what I did to him in this chapter. I was thinking about Cora And Stephen's background and I got into a slightly evil mind-space... Hehe...**

**Anyways, who will end up with the New Girl is currently undecided, but I'm leaning towards Paul... It's honestly up to you guys, so what do ****_you_**** think? Also, what do you guys think that Cora And Stephen are? I'd love to hear your ideas since I don't have many, and I might end up including yours! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and don't forget to review!**


	25. Cora And Stephen: Their Past

**Chapter 25. Cora And Stephen: Their Past**

_**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight! I Only Own My OC's! Lunasky99 **_  
_**Has Also Given Me Some Wonderful Ideas, So That Is Amazing!**_

******(-Please Note That For The Most Part This Chapters POV's Are From When Cora And Stephen Were First Changed-)**

**Stephen POV**

My Change was hard to think about. You know how much pain a Vampire goes threw when they're first changed? Well amplify that by about fifteen, and that might hurt around half as much as it did when I was changed.

It felt as though I was on fire. The pain was taking over my senses, it was _burning_ into me, and clouding my judgement. I went threw twenty-four hours of pain, it did not weaken as the day went on, the pain just worsened.

Those Normal Vampires, Such as Edward Cullen, had it easy when they changed. For the most part they had the pleasure of being unconscious during their change. I was even worse then Cora, I was left withering on the ground in pain for a whole day. After that I finally managed to knock myself unconscious. I was in a comatose for a week, considering the fact that I was not supposed to knock myself out, I should have been able to handle the pain.

_**Flash-Back, Stephen POV**_

Today was September seventh, 1870. I was riding my horse-drawn carriage to the hospital, in which I worked in. I had left for work early seeing as I had an argument with my father.

He wanted me to continue on with the family business. My Father -Jeremiah Knight The Second- owned a factory, and he had tried to convince me that staying in my line of work would only end in trouble. I had gotten angry at him and told him to just give the factory to my younger brother Tomas. I left shortly after that.

A short while later it was time for me to leave work, I left the building -After Saying Goodbye To My Co-Workers- and noticed that my horse was missing. I groaned in frustration and started walking home, thinking that I would get another horse tomorrow.

I walked threw the forest. Using it as a short-cut to my home, I was dreading reaching the house, and secretly hoping that I would _somehow_ get myself lost. It was highly doubtful, seeing as I used this short-cut as often as I went to the hospital. And that was a lot.

Suddenly, I was thrown back into a tree by some invisible force. I gasped for air, and after a second or two a pale man with blood red eyes appeared before me. He smirked at me and started speaking in a velvet-like voice.

"You'll do just fine. You seem like someone that would be simply _perfect_ for the retaliation against the Volturi." He smirked evilly again. "Pain." As if on command, I started feeling Pain. I screamed in agony, and after a while, the pain stopped.

"What _are_ you?" I asked, my accent sounding rather strong at this point in time.

"I am Jordan, I am a very strong Vampire. I can make you very powerful." He smiled, and my eyes widened. "You're no Vampire. You're just crazy." Jordan laughed a dark laugh, and smirked once again.

"Okay then, if you aren't going to make this easy on me I won't make this easy on you!" He exclaimed, and a black liquid started dripping from the edge of his canines -Which Were Now Pushed To Look Like Fangs-

"What's _that_?!" I pointed to his mouth, and a dark look crossed his face.

"This, is extra venom, mixed with a little blood. It's going to make your life living Hell!" Jordan smiled and then his fangs sunk into my neck.

**Back To The Present**

I had crawled along the forest floor for a day, until I grabbed a tree and slammed my head into it. As a result of this, I was forced into a Coma for a week. That Vampire, -Jordan- that changed me had no idea what he was getting himself into. I killed him within sixty seconds.

Cora and I are no regular Vampires. You see, Jordan had a very powerful power. He was among the few hundred Vampires that had the gift of a different Venom. This Venom is mixed with their human blood, and is created when one has a very messy and bloody change into a Vampire.

The Venom is used when they find a human that can bear this certain change. For every Vampire that has this ability, there are about five people that can handle their venom without dying. I was one of the five.

Their Venom has a fifty-percent chance of creating a Vampire from a very powerful, and very rare breed of Vampires. This breed of Vampires are demon-like and some can feed off pain, rather then blood. Although some tend to do both since feeding off blood enhances their individual powers.

I am a part of this Breed.

Many from the olden days called this breed _'Masamang Tao Demonyo'_ meaning _'Evil Demon Man'_ in Filipino. Back when The Salem Witch trials were going on, many people believed in Demons and Vampires. In Manila -A City In The Philippines- many of my kind were often found, and some were killed, so the people there decided to give us a name. Granted, it's not all that original, but who really cares?

My powerful and rare breed has proven to be superior against normal Vampires in many ways. We can run nine times faster then normal Vampire, have stone hard skin that we can make feel and look soft, we don't sparkle in the sunlight, we can change our eye color to blend in with the mortals, and we can control our thirst for human blood. We don't even smell sickly sweet to the wolves, except for a certain breed of wolf.

Our powers are something different. We have our own _extremely_ dangerous and amazing powers aside from the ones that all Vampires have, these powers are usually one of a kind, but sometimes a normal Vampire can have the same power. But if a Normal Vampire ever did, it would hardly be powerful at all, compared to our level of power.

My race of Vampires, could have any power you can imagine. I don't know of many Vampires like myself and Cora, so I don't know a lot of powers. But I know enough to know that we could have basically any power on earth.

I only have three, besides my original Vampire powers, and my Race's powers. My powers are rarely found in normal Vampires, mainly because if a normal Vampire obtained powers like these, they would go mad with power.

Combat Proficiency, Premonitions, and Telepathic Manipulation are my three individual powers.

**Combat Proficiency** makes me unbelievably skilled in most known forms of fighting. I can adapt to different methods of fighting with little to no preparation, and this makes it basically impossible to fight me, and win.

**Premonitions** allow me to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. Since knowledge of the future may cause that future to change, I only use it when absolutely necessary.

**Telepathic Manipulation** is my favorite power. It just basically allows me control the minds of others, but the way that you can use it, just makes that fact so amazing! The only thing is that Cora's immune to this power. One of her powers are Subjugation Defiance, meaning that I can't control her mind.

Speaking of Cora... I wonder what she's doing right now...

**Cora POV**

I know that Stephen's change was very painful, and I know that mine was nothing on his, but it was still pretty damn painful! I don't like thinking about that day, it's not because I miss my family or my old life, it's because I was in a very dark place at that time. I was _happy_ when I felt all that pain, I was _happy_ when I thought that I was dying.

I never want to go back into that state of mind again.

_**Flash-Back, Cora POV**_

I was walking into my school, I braced myself for the torture that I would endure after school had ended, and remembered that I wouldn't give in. I would never give into peer pressure, and use drugs and alcohol as pain relievers. There was only one more year in high-school left, I could do this.

"Hey Freak!" An evil blonde cheerleader yelled out. I looked over my shoulder, and the next thing I knew, I was shoved into a trash-can; Again.

I cut school after an hour. I left to go on a run, I didn't want to flip-out, and rip a handful of hair off her evil blonde head. I decided to go on my run in the woods. I wouldn't be able to go home anyways, I'd be dead if they found out if cut school again.

Suddenly, I was shoved onto the ground.

I groaned, thinking that someone from school saw me leave and decided that it'd be fun if they followed me and then beat me up.

I looked up and saw a beautiful man. He couldn't have been from school, he looked like he was around twenty, maybe twenty-one. He was lean, but muscled and had short dirty blonde hair, and he had blood-red eyes.

"I can help you with your pain." He told me, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm _not_ going drinking with you, and I'm _not_ buying your drugs." I stated, and he chuckled.

"I'm not selling anything. I'm giving you an offer you can't refuse." He replied, and opened his mouth, revealing fangs that were dripping some sort of black liquid in the spot where his canines should be.

He bit down on my neck, and I bit my tongue. I wasn't going to give this monster the satisfaction of hearing me scream in pain. A second later the man was thrown off me by some seemingly invisible force.

I looked over, ignoring the pain that was burning into me. I saw some guy fighting the man, the guy must have been a black-belt, he was throwing those punches as fast as lighting, and he looked like he knew what he was doing. He snapped the man's neck in one swift moment, and came over to me.

I took the moment to look at him. To really look at him. He was _inhumanly_ beautiful, he was well-muscled and had short gelled-up brown hair, and deep brown eyes that contained specks of red in them. He was probably around twenty, same as the other guy.

"My name is Stephen." He spoke with a faint British accent.

"I'm _really_ sorry that this happened to you, but the pain will be over soon." That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

**Back To The Present**

That's how I was changed, and how I met Stephen.

Stephen didn't really tell me a lot about our particular breed of Vampire, but I do know some things. I know that I can feed off Pain and Blood. I prefer to feed off Pain, since that way I don't ruin someones life. I only kill humans if I need to, It's kind of the same was with Stephen, he doesn't feed unless he has to.

I also know a bit about our history and about our powers, and my individual powers.

I have three, like Stephen. Subjugation Defiance, Invisibility, and Claw Retraction.

**Subjugation Defiance** means that I have unnaturally strong willpower, enabling me to resist all forms of temptation, mainly Telepathic Manipulation. Stephen has Telepathic Manipulation, and it's awesome because that way he can't make me do something using his powers.

**Invisibility** is just that. When I turn invisible, I'm unseen by the naked eye. It's just that simple.

**Claw Retraction** allows me to project and retract razor-sharp claws from my fingertips, kind of like the Mai race from 'The Nine Lives Of Chloe King' It's pretty cool, and I honestly love this power, because it helps me in fighting.

If you want to sum up what Stephen and I are in a couple of words, I guess you could say that we're Super Vampires.

**(A.N) So, this is just a small chapter explaining what Stephen and Cora are, and what their background story is. It honestly seems like Stephen is a good guy. I mean, he helped out Cora, so what a lot of people are probably wondering is why he wants to kill Emily's gang and The New Girl. Well, you'll just have to wait and find out!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I got a lot of help with Ideas from Lunasky99! Luna gave me basically every idea in this chapter, and some more that I'll be using for later chapters! Thank you for Helping me out Luna! And thank you guys for reading, don't forget to review!**


	26. The Morning After

**Chapter 26. The Morning After**

_**Disclaimer: I Promise You People, I Do Not Own Twilight!**_

**Leah POV**

I awoke hazily, vaguely remembering what happened yesterday, and not at all remembering what had happened last night. I looked around and noticed that I was in Edwards room, except it didn't look like it did the other day.

Half of his CD's covered the floor, his CD player was smashed, and his white leather couch was toppled over. I looked to my left and noticed that I was in Edward's bed. I then also realised that Edward himself was lying next to me. Without his shirt.

Oh _God_ no. We _didn't_.

I groaned slightly as I swiftly rose up off the bed. I grabbed my things -Well What Was Left Of Them- and tied them around my ankle. Jumping out the door, I phased in mid-air, praying to God that no one else was phased at the moment. Apparently God hates me. Emily was phased in. With _Paul_. Just Great.

_**Emily: Hey Lee! What's up? We haven't heard from you since a couple days ago!**_

_'Don't Think About It. Don't Think About It.'_ I chanted to myself, forgetting that she -And Paul For That Matter- could hear every thing I thought.

**Paul: Don't think about what Lee-Lee? About how much you love Sam?**

Emily and I internally rolled our eyes, as he snickered.

_**Me: Paul go screw yourself, I'm totally over Sam. He isn't on my mind in the slightest, now, if you excuse me-**_

Paul jumped out in front of me, cutting me off, with Emily walking slowly behind him. I narrowed my eyes at him, as I noticed that he was trying to pry open my thoughts so he could find out what I didn't want anyone else to know.

_**Emily: Paul leave her alone, or I'll get Jacob to make you leave her alone. Or **_**worse**_**, Sam. You and I both know that he still loves her, he'd do anything for her, even if that means Alpha Commanding your ass.**_

**Paul: Whatever... I really do have news though, would you two like the good or the bad news first?**

Emily looked over to me, and I shrugged, my tongue lolling out from my mouth, creating a wolf-like smile. I honestly didn't care, it was Paul. I just wanted to drive attention away from me.

_**Me: The good news, I guess...**_

**Paul: Good choice. Well I was patrolling last night, and I came across this Bloodsucker that was chasing a girl, -She Was About Emily's Age- so I kill the Vampire and the girl passes out right? I phase back into human form and carry her to a clearing, I also saw Luke there but that doesn't matter right now. So I set her down on the grass, got Luke to-**

_**Me: Is this going somewhere Paul? 'Cause I've got stuff to do, and you're kind of blocking my path...**_

**Paul: Yes it is going somewhere! Shut-up... Anyways, like I was saying, I lay her down on the grass, called Luke over, and after a couple of seconds she opened her eyes and then I Imprinted on her!**

_**Emily: That's great news! What's her name?**_

_**Me: And what's the bad news?**_

**Paul: Her name is Blair Crystal...**

He sighed dreamily and I groaned. _'I need to get home so Edward doesn't catch up to me... Shit! I really hope that no one heard that.'_ Emily threw me a confused glace confirming that she heard it, and I nodded, trying to explain that we would talk later. Lucky for me, Paul didn't notice.

_**Me: Hey Paul? What on Earth is the bad news?!**_

**Paul: I was getting to it, ****_dammit_****! The bad news is that Luke Imprinted on her too, but I think that she chose me because she only looked at Luke for a second before she looked back at me. He left the clearing mumbling something about ****_'How This Always Happens To Me'_**** or something like that.**

_**Me: Wow, okay... That has never happened before... Uh... I really have to go!**_

I ran home at top speed and quickly phased back, sitting down on the steps of my patio. This is _all_ my fault, I should have made sure that Luke didn't have to go threw this again, that isn't fair at all! Why does stuff like this _only_ happen in Forks and La Push?!

Emily appeared behind me in human form after a matter of seconds, and she sighed.

"Look, you can't blame yourself, this would have happened _anyways_, it's a matter of destiny." She reasoned and I nodded my head, then placed it in my hands. Why won't the world just get that I want to be alone?

"Why are you avoiding Edward?" Ah, the question I was dreading.

"I'm _not_ avoiding Edward." I lied, bringing my head up out of my hands, Emily looked me over, -Reading Me Easily- and crossed her arms across her chest. "Okay _fine_. I'm avoiding Edward..." I admitted and Emily nodded her head, and walked over to me; sitting down.

"Okay so, _why_ are you avoiding him exactly?" She questioned, and I sighed.

"We did something that I _should_ regret, but I _don't_." I explained vaguely.

"That's not so bad. There's a _lot_ of things I've done that I _should_ regret but don't. What do you not regret?" She asked, making me smirk. She was probably talking about the time that she, Edward and Jacob killed Drake; She _should_ regret it, but she doesn't.

"It's hard for me to say, but if you went over there you could probably guess..." I trailed off, and Emily gasped.

"You guys had s-" I clasped my hand over her mouth. "Do you want all of La Push to hear?" I whispered, and she rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No, but that's totally what happened isn't it!" She exclaimed, and I chuckled, leading her inside my house.

"Yeah that's what happened..." I bit my lip in a total 'Bella-Like' fashion.

"You aren't telling me the whole story... Did you, you know..." She put two fingers together and them brought them apart. Meaning? I have no idea, but I'll take a guess.

"That's the thing, I don't know..." I replied, and she nodded her head, understanding.

"_Next_ time be careful." She warned. "Listen, I need to go home, but call me if you remember anything." I nodded my head, and then smirked. "By 'Home' do you mean Jacob's?" She rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Yeah. He was working with most of the pack this morning. They're helping him start building the house!" Emily exclaimed, and I smiled.

"Great, see you Emily." I replied "Bye."

A little while after Emily left I found myself deep in thought, what did happen last night? Were we careful? Only time will tell.

**(A.N) Oh dear God... ****_This_**** is what I get when I agree to let my friend help with the writing of a chapter, but you know, she did some pictures for me, so I kind of owe her... I really like the idea and honestly, I needed the push. Anyways, like I said a good friend helped me with this chapter, and she also did a bit of editing, and now, thanks to her, we have a Stephen And Cora! Their pictures are on my profile, I also have a new cover photo for Moonlight, and a new profile picture.**

**Next time I update there will be some more Jaily! (Jacob/Emily) I'm sorry for the lack of that in these past chapters, but I needed to do a bit of writing in other POV's, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review! On average, about thirty people or more read's Moonlight in the first week the new chapter is uploaded. So I'd like to have at least three or four reviews, I know you can do it!**


	27. Almost Impossible

**Chapter 27. What?! How?!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, as I've said many times before, **_  
_**if I did own Twilight, I'd probably kill off Bella... True Story! ;)**_

**Note: This is about four or five days after the last chapter!**

**Emily POV**

I woke with my head on top of Jacob's bare chest, I pushed back my inner Fan-Girl and didn't send one look towards his abs. I looked up at his head, -Which was put into the most uncomfortable position- and sighed. Jacob could sleep threw an _earth-quake_.

I snapped my fingers in front of his face for a few moments, before groaning, and giving up. I hoisted myself up off of the bed and walked down the hall, not bothering tip-toeing, like I said, Jake could sleep threw _anything_.

I made myself a bowl of Rice Krispies and walked around Jacob's small house while eating them; Deep in thought.

I decided that I'd talk to Leah a little later today, I _needed_ to find out if she was pregnant. I mean when Bella was pregnant, she found out what? Two weeks after they did it? Yeah I think that that's what it was... And, she was pregnant for a little more then a month, so if Leah's pregnant would it be quicker then that? I mean, they're both wolves so she'd probably find out a lot faster... But what if it goes by the wolf cycles? That's like sixty-three days? Sixty-eight? Ugh...

Suddenly, I heard Jacob's heavy foot-steps walking down his hall. He yawned, and I skipped over to him and gave him a kiss on his lips; waking him up fully. He cocked his head to the side, in a confused manner, and I chuckled.

"What was that for?" He asked, now fully aware of what had just happened.

"For you being the man -Or Wolf- that I love." I smiled sweetly, and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"You _want_ something." He replied, accusingly pointing a finger in my direction, and I sighed; Glaring at him.

"I do _not_! I just wanted to say bye to you before I walk over to Leah's." I explained, and Jacob nodded, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later, I'll be working on the house with the pack since I patrolled last night. Can you convince Leah to patrol with you? You can talk since there won't be anyone else phased." He questioned, and I smirked.

"I'll see what I can do, Love you Jake." I replied, and walked towards the door.

"Love you too Em!" He shouted behind me.

A short walk to the Clearwater house later, I was standing on Leah's patio, debating with myself as to if I should knock or not. I shrugged. _'What the fuck?'_ And knocked on her wooden door, awaiting a response.

After no response, I got worried. I open the door, half expecting to see some sort of ax-murderer, but no cigar. I look around; making sure there's no one here, and then I enter the house. I walked into the kitchen, and gasp. Leah was there. In Wolf Form. With a broken plate and her shredded clothes under her? What the heck?

After a moment I also noticed that Leah was as big a Edward or Luke was in Wolf Form. Edward and Luke are a bit smaller then Paul and Jared, but bigger then Seth, Leah and I. Er, they used to be bigger then Leah...

"Leah? What the _hell_ happened?" I yelled at her in a questioning tone, not really expecting an answer, but then remembered that I could read her mind! I turned on my Telepathy, and looked at her expectantly.

_'Just Phase! I'll explain everything then!'_ Was Leah's response. I raised my eye-brows and shrugged, what did I have to lose?

I walked into the living room, removed my clothes, and Phased. I flinched as soon as I phased in because, Leah's thoughts started attacking me in unintelligible jumbles, I growled, making Leah shut up for a second to look at me.

_**Me: Leah, can you please breath?**_

_**Leah: Yeah, sorry... So, I was walking over to the sink so I could wash that dish in under me, and then I felt a shiver run down my back, and I suddenly phased! It was uncontrollable, and now I can't phase back... A couple of the guys phased as well, but they couldn't hear me.**_

_**Me: How is that possible? This doesn't make any sense, have you tried to phase since then?**_

_**Leah: Yeah, I have. I thought we covered this already?**_

_**Me: We did. Just checking. When did you phase?**_

_**Leah: Around eight-thirty? It's like what? Ten-thirty now? I've been phased for roughly two hours...**_

I groaned, not wanting to deal with this right now. But then a thought popped into my brain: What if Leah was pregnant and this was one of the symptoms? Oh my god, Leah is probably pregnant!

_**Me: Leah, why were you washing that one dish? You only wash them when the sink is full... And where's Seth?**_

_**Leah: Well Seth stayed at Embry's last night, and... Yeah...**_

_**Me: Leah... You can't keep things from me.**_

_**Leah: Why? Because you're my best friend?**_

_**Me: Well yes, that and because we're in a pack, and we can read each-others thoughts, there are no secrets. Unless I block my thoughts, but that's a different story... But really, what ever you're hiding, it won't stay hidden for long.**_

Leah sighed and thought it over, making a list of pro's and con's in her head. While she did this I blocked my thoughts and thought about things as well. In the end the pro's outweighed the con's and she once again sighed, signalling me that I had one, and I could unblock my thoughts now.

_**Leah: Just look for yourself...**_

_Leah was sat down at the table; eating eggs, bacon, and toast. She finishes it off after a minute, and walks over to the sink to put her dish in it, when suddenly her hand goes to her mouth, Leah rushes to the bathroom -Dish Still In Hand- but doesn't make it to the toilet and vomits all over the floor, and on some of the dish._

_Leah groans and rushes to clean up the mess, temporarily forgetting about the dish._

_After about two or three minutes Leah has finished cleaning up the mess, but then she notices that the dish is still dirty. She groans once more, and starts walking out to the kitchen._

_Suddenly, Leah stops, and small vibrate is visible for a second it looks like she is going to phase. But it passes as quick as it came, and Leah cocks her head to the side in confusion._

_"Woah. What the hell was that?" She asks herself, and after a moment Leah shrugs, passing it off as nothing and starts for the sink once again._

_But this time, a larger vibrate comes, and it doesn't leave. After a second or two, in Leah's place there is a huge Wolf, along with shredded clothes and a broken dish underneath her._

_**Leah: And then, after two hours, you came.**_

_**Me: Okay then... I think that we need to work on getting you back into your human form, you need to talk to Edward.**_

_**Leah: Whatever, we can try...**_

After ten minutes I finally managed to get Leah calm enough to Phase back. I adverted my eyes, and walked into the living room to phase as well. I entered the kitchen fully clothed, with clothes for Leah as well.

"Do you feel... _Normal_?" I asked, struggling to find the right word.

"As normal as a She-Wolf can feel." She replied, shrugging.

"Listen, I have a couple of theories as to why you threw up, and why you Phased so unexpectedly." I started, and Leah furrowed her brows. "Where are you going with this Emily?" She asked, and I sighed.

"I think that you're pregnant. I've read about cases in Vampire history where a Vampire and a human had a child, the woman found out she was pregnant about two weeks after that had 'that' and then she gave birth about a month later. While very rare, it's possible. Since you're both wolves, I think that that's why you're showing symptoms earlier then the human would. Uncontrollable Phasing is probably an effect." I explained to her, not bothering to use Edward and Bella's name, just calling them the _'Human'_ and the _'Vampire'_

"So you think that I'm pregnant with a Strong-And-Fast-Growing Wolf Spawn?" Leah questioned, with her eyebrows raised.

"To put it in simple terms, yes." I responded, and she groaned. "Care to explain further?" She asked, and I nodded eagerly.

"I thought that the pregnancy could also go by a Wolves gestation period, but since you're showing these symptoms already, that kind of ruins that theory. But I figure that you'd probably give birth within a month or two. Seeing that even though you're both Shifters, you're also Wolf Shifters, and wolves give birth after around sixty-three days after it happens." I continued.

"So would the baby grow at normal rate?" She asked.

"I'm not one-hundred percent sure to be honest, but I don't have reason to believe that they would not grow at a normal rate, although I can almost guarantee that they'd stop aging at the age of eight-teen." I answered, and she nodded.

I truly wasn't sure about that, but us Wolf Shifters are part human, as opposed to Vampires... 'Walks Like A Human, Talks Like A Human. But Is Defiantly Not Human. There is no humanity left in them, but that's just my opinion, obviously Bella thinks differently, but I think that Renée dropped her a lot when she was a baby...

Anyways, the vampires have stopped aging all together, and there is simply no life left in them. I'll never understand how Edward was able to turn himself into one of us... We still have a heart-beat, and we have the option of whether or not we want to keep aging.

I'll also never understand how Edward managed to get Bella _AND_ Leah pregnant...  
**Edward Cullen:** Maybe he's just _THAT_ good in the bed.

Yeah... Probably not...

"Hey Emily, since you seem to know everything about this, what do you think happens to it when I Phase?" Leah questioned, snapping me out of my thoughts. I truly didn't know what to say, so I just went with what I thought would happen.

"The Baby _probably_ Phases along with you." I suggested, shrugging.

"Why do we keep saying stuff like this? We don't even know if I'm pregnant..." Leah trailed off, and sighed.

"Well, I'm almost one-hundred percent sure that you are, I've done my research." I assured. And that was true, I know a _lot_ of stuff about Twilight, so hopefully this situation would be a lot like Bella's. ...Well except for the part that Edward would have to rip the baby out with his teeth...

"You've got a big problem, how are you going to tell Edward?" I asked, Edward would be happy as long as the baby wasn't hurting Leah, although since Leah's a wolf it probably won't hurt her...

"That'll be easy... How am I going to find out if it's a boy or a girl?" Leah asked, and I smirked.

"Carlisle." We both exclaimed in unison.

**(A.N) So I went searching for help for my story in my friend that came up with the idea of Leah being pregnant and she told me to add in the Edward Cullen being THAT good in bed joke, that I'd messaged Luna a couple of day ago, so I fit it in here for her. The rest was mostly me! Hehe, and a little of her, just a smidge... ;)**

**I'm really sorry if Leah was a little Out of character, (OOC) but I was kind of trying to make her seem like her maternal side was coming out, and it probably came off very suckish... But anyways, even though I only got two reviews for last chapter (Ugh) I got a nice long review for LunaSky, so that was good enough for me to start prompting myself to make the next chapter! :)**

**I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review, telling me your opinion on my chapter!**


	28. Establishing A Bond

**Chapter 28. Establishing A Bond**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I only own my plot, **_  
_**and my OC's... Oh disclaimer, how you rub it in my face.**_

**Edward POV**

After Leah and I's intimacy a couple of days ago, she had refused to speak to me, which was a shame, since I had to ask her something. So, when she called me last night, telling me that she would like to talk, I felt myself get week in the knees, thinking about my question.

I was going to ask for Leah's hand in marriage.

I know that we had only gotten together a short while ago, but I feel our connection growing stronger everyday, plus, we could always have a long engagement, that is if she accepts my proposal.

Grasping the ring box, Inside my pocket, I ran in my Human Form towards the meadow, where Leah had asked for us to meet. Upon reaching the meadow, I saw Leah leaned up against a tree, smirking at me.

"You came." She claimed, as I walked towards her.

"Yeah, I have something to ask you." I replied, taking Leah's hands.

"I have to tell you something, you go first though." She responded, and I smiled.

I took a deep breath, and exhaled. "Leah, you're the most important person in my life, I want to start a family with you, I know that we've only been together for a short while, but I know I love you, and we can have a long engagement if you'd like, so Leah,"

I stopped to get down on one knee, "Will you take my hand in marriage, and make living forever worth while?" I questioned, opening the box with the ring in it, while smiling broadly.

Leah sighed, and frowned, "Edward, I'm pregnant." She replied, and my eyes widened a tad.

I don't know what Leah expected for me to do, she probably thought I'd take back every single word I said to her, but that's defiantly not the case. All I can think of is a little girl with Leah's tan skin and Black Hair running around with my green eyes, and calling me 'Daddy'

My smile got bigger, if that's even possible, and I shook my head. "Did you think that I take back what I said? Leah I'll love this baby as much as I love you, he or she is a example of our love for each other!" I exclaimed, and Leah smirked lightly.

"Really? Then yes, Edward Mason Cullen, I will take your hand in marriage." She declared, and I put the ring on her finger, her smile now matching mine. "We need to talk to Carlisle." I stated, and Leah nodded.

"Yeah, Emily has some information as well, we'll have to bring her along." She agreed, and I nodded my head as well. "Indeed."

* * *

**Stephen POV**

I was perched outside Blair's window, watching her put her makeup on and brush her hair from the trees that surrounded her house on the edge of La Push. I knew about the Cullen's treaty with the Wolves, but of coarse Cora and I do not apply to that, therefor, we are free to come and go as we please.

I sensed Cora behind me and I sighed, she has been following me non-stop for the past couple of days, and it twas getting severely annoying.

"Stephen." She started, and I turned around, resisting the strong urge to roll my eyes; here comes another lecture about watching Blair. "I'm worried about you, you seem to have an obsession with this girl. It's not healthy, and this is coming from me." She continued.

"And I could get caught, and compromise our cover, I know. But this girl, I feel different when I am around her, and I feel pain when I am without her, I haven't felt pain in years, and now, when I meet her I start feeling it, when I leave her for more then a day. This is all completely rubbish!" I finished, outraged.

"Stephen, I can't believe I'm saying this, but what if you were to meet her in person?" Cora questioned, and I cocked my head to the side. "How would I do that without ruining our cover?" I replied, confused.

"Maybe we won't have to kill her, maybe we could sway her to our side, just have her choose you and not Paul. I know that Paul Imprinted on her, but you have a very strong bond with her as well, I think she's your mate." She explained, and I nodded my head.

"I would not have been able to kill her anyways... I guess we could give it a go, I just hope that she feels the pull towards me, I don't want to have to control her mind, I want her to be with me on her own terms." I agreed, sighing.

After a couple of minutes, I saw Blair step out of the house, locking it behind her, and walk over to her car. -A Nissan Skyline gtr r35- I watched as she pulled out of her drive-way and drive up the street.

I followed the car, jumping from tree to tree, almost like George Of The Jungle. She stopped at Forks Coffee Shop, and I reluctantly, I did as well. I stepped over to her table, where she was sitting with a small cup of coffee, and cleared my throat, making her look up.

I flashed her a smirk, and started talking, making sure she could hear my accent. "Is this seat taken?" I questioned, pointing to the seat across from her at the small two-seat table.

She smiled, making me internally congratulate myself, and replied, "No, go ahead, I could use some company."

I smirked once again and sat down, "Thank you. The name is Stephen. Stephen Knight." I responded, and she smiled once again. "My name's Blair Crystal." She claimed, and I smiled, "That tis a beautiful name." I declared, making her blush.

"Your accent is beautiful too." She replied, and I smirked, waving my hand in dismissal, "It's not that cool." I responded, and she shrugged, "Suit yourself."

"So, do you live near by?" Blair questioned, and I nodded my head, "Yes, I live around the boarder of La Push. You?"

"Oh, I live in La Push, I finished High school a little while ago." She stated, and I smiled.

"I finished that a couple of years ago as well." I lied. Although, it was true to a point, since when I was a human I had finished school a couple of years ago, and I could not just say that I hadn't set foot into a high school since some time in the 1800's.

"Have you lived here all your life?" I questioned, and she shook her head.

"No, I just moved here a little while ago. What about you?" She responded, and I nodded my head, "Same."

She pulled out an LG Nexus, and handed it to me, "Give me yours, and I'll put my number in it, while you do the same to mine. I need to get going, I'm supposed to call my mom and tell her how my first week is going." She explained, after seeing the confused look on my face.

Pulling out my iPhone 5, that was protected by a Blue OtterBox Armor Series Case, I handed it to her, and started typing my number into a contact that I had created. Finishing before her, I smirked as I noticed that she was checking out my phone.

"iPhone 5?" She asked, smiling, after finishing adding her number, to which I nodded.

"I will be sure to talk to you soon." I declared, as she left, and she smiled, "You better." Blair jokenly threatened, walking to her car.

Sighing, I sprinted into the forest, climbing up the tree, I started jumping back to the house that Cora and I had bought for the mission, at first I thought that it had been idiotic, since we don't have to eat or sleep, but it proved to be useful when we were not patrolling and wanted to relax.

I walked into the the house, and sighed once again, as I sat down to the dining table, feeling bored, and already missing Blair.

Cora appeared before me, presumably from upstairs, and cocked her head to the side. "What's wrong? Your human didn't enjoy your stalking?" She questioned, faking a pout, and using what I learned was sarcasm, after spending a couple of years with her.

I scowled in her direction, and shook my head, "No, it's not that, she did not ask why I came over to sit down with her, she probably assumed that I was trying to 'Come On To Her'" I responded, using quotations around 'Come On To Her'

Cora rolled her eyes, and sighed, "You need to have your vocabulary updated." She declared, and I sent her a confused look, "What is wrong with the way I talk?" I asked, sounding offended, I happened to think my voice and my word choice were quite charming.

"See? It's stuff like that. You didn't say 'What's' you said 'What is', I know that you're from a different time, but you should have adapted by now..." She exclaimed, and I furrowed my brows, there was not anything wrong with the way I talked!

Giving up, knowing how persistent Cora could be, I sighed, "Alright, what are we going to do?" I questioned, making Cora squeal with excitement.

"We need to give you a make-over!" I stated, happily, and I groaned. Why me?

**(A.N) Poor Stephen, he walked right into that one... I keep trying to make them seem evil, but my co-writer -At Times- and I both love Stephen! He's just so adorable with that English accent! I'd like to tell you that my friend has a Google plus page, and she talks about my stories, and Twilight in general, she has posters made for MoonLight, so that shows who plays who, if you're interested in following her, message me.**

**Anyways, like I said, I can't help myself from liking him, he's British and Grey Damen is playing him! *Fan-Girls Slightly After Remembering The Picture Of Him As Stephen* I can picture a little fan-base-war like The Jacob's and Edward's, except now it's kind of a love square? There's Sweet Luke, Hot and Hot-Headed Paul, and the British and Romantic Stephen.**

**The main two are basically Paul and Stephen, hopefully there'll be a little fan-war over them. ;)**

**I hope that you liked this chapter, and I'll probably only be able to update on weekends since school has started, *Sigh*, but I'm not putting MoonLight on hiatus! Don't worry, just continue reviewing, and I won't end the story until it's around chapter 100!**


	29. Emily To The Rescue

**Chapter 29. Emily To The Rescue**

**Disclaimer: I swear to you, I don't own Twilight, I'm **  
**just a simple writer, who enjoys supernatural stuff.**

**Emily POV**

I was walking around the forest in Wolf Form, blocking my thoughts, and ignoring those of the Wolves who were on patrol, when I caught a _distinct_ smell, and when I say distinct, I mean worse then the Cullen's bleach-like smell.

I lifted my paw, trying to cover my nose, in an attempt to rid my nostrils of the scent. After a moment or two I internally sighed, and gave up, deciding to track to the smell, so I could find out what the cause of the stench was.

As I neared closer to the scent, my ears picked up a muffled scream, unnoticeable by any humans, or by my pack, seeing as there were a nice distance away. I briefly thought about unblocking my thoughts so I could inform them about this, but decided against it; I could take care of this by myself.

I phased back into Human Form so I'd be able to use my newborn-fighting techniques, and swiftly changed into the clothing tied around my ankle.

I hid in the trees, and Standing in a clearing, I saw two vampires, who looked _slightly_ worried, the girl more so then the guy, who looked as if he was more _annoyed_ then worried. Sitting in between them there was a girl, she was pale and had brown hair, she also had a piece of cloth wrapped around her mouth. I'd seen her in Bella's thoughts a couple of times before, she was probably a friend from school, who just so happened to be kidnapped by Vampires.

I internally groaned, realizing that she was probably already bit, although, I guess I could turn her over to the Cullen's, I can handle one measly Newborn.

I edged along the tree-line, trying to pick up what the Vampires were saying to each other, finally, I managed to pick up on their conversation. "_Cora_," The guy Vampire started, with a British accent in his comforting tone, "What _happened_?"

"Stephen..." She pleaded, making Stephen scowl, "Cora. What happened?" He asked again, slightly sterner this time.

Cora sighed, "Well there was a Vampire, like the Vampire that changed you and me, and he was biting _this_ girl," She motioned to said girl below her, "I killed _him_, but I didn't want to kill her, so I didn't try to suck the venom out. Then she started screaming, so I ripped a piece of my jacket off, and wrapped it around her mouth, and brought her here, and now I'm stalling while talking to you. Stalling. That's a funny word, I wonder where it-" Stephen cut her off by placing a hand over her mouth.

"Cora, you talk to much." Stephen stated simply, and knelt down to the girl.

"_Okay_, I'm Stephen." He started, in the comforting tone he used earlier, "I am going to take the cloth off, and you are _not_ going to scream, alright?" He questioned. She responded by nodding her head frantically, and stopping her muffled scream.

He genitally tore the cloth off of her mouth, and the girl kept her word, she didn't start screaming. "What is your name?" Stephen asked, after a moment or two. "Jessica. Jessica Stanley." She -Jessica- replied timidly, her voice shaking.

It seemed that my mind _knew_ that I hadn't done anything stupid _lately_, so it told my legs to find a twig to step on when I tried to move again. Cora and Stephen's heads shot up towards my direction, so I stepped into the clearing.

Cora smirked, and Stephen scowled at her, not stopping her smirk, but widening it. Seems like she doesn't take him seriously.

"Emily Loupner..." She started, causing me to glare daggers from my eyes at her, making her falter slightly, and actually causing Stephen to _wince_; Leah's been helping me with that effect.

She stepped towards me, and Stephen stepped in front of her, shaking his head, "_Cora_." Her head shot towards him, "Stand down." He finished, with a small growl at the end of his sentence.

"I do not _want_ to hurt you, but I _will_ if I _have_ to." Stephen claimed, causing me to scoff, "You think I wouldn't be able to take _you_ out?" I questioned, making him shake his head.

"No, I am well aware that you _could_ kill Cora and I. But I know you will not." He declared, making my eyes widen a tad.

"I have been meaning to speak with your pack," He continued, "Cora and I used to be part of a plot to destroy most of your pack, and the Savoir of Wolf Shifter kind." He explained, and I furrowed my brows.

"Why are you telling me this?" I questioned.

"Cora and I only bite humans when we need to, and even then we did not enjoy it. Cora only stayed in the group to be near me, and I do not know why I ever stayed with them to begin with. When we were sent on the mission, I fell in love with the Savoir, she's my _mate_, and I _can't_ destroy her, or your pack, Cora and I want to fight alongside with your pack in the final battle." Stephen stated.

I was taken aback, this _Vampire_ wanted to help us fight against his own kind. I wasn't really sure if I believed this, _yet_. "We'll talk more about this later, right now I need to bring her to the Cullen's" I inclined my head at Jessica, who had since passed out.

Stephen frowned and shook his head, "You _can't_, she's a different breed of Vampire, just like you are a different breed of Wolf Shifter." He explained, and in confusion, I cocked my head to the side, "Care to elaborate?" I questioned, causing Stephen and Cora to sigh.

"We're Vampires, that are more rare, powerful, and cooler, then your sparkly friends. The Vampire that I was talking about earlier, had the gift of a different venom, which is used to create others like us." Cora started, pausing to gesture to herself, Stephen, and Jessica.

"We can have almost any power, but it's usually chosen by the natural powers we had. For example, when I was mortal I had a lot of willpower, so now I have Subjugation Defiance, which makes me able to avoid all forms of temptation. Who knows what power your human friend may have, the Cullen's wouldn't be able handle her power, she'd think that they turned her, and then she'd kill them." She finished, causing me to sigh.

"Unlike _normal_ Vampires, our kind gets more powerful as the years go on. If she woke up with Cora, yourself, and I, Cora and I would manage to to hold her down, only if you decided to help. You are stronger then even me, and I was born in the 1800's, and I have the power to learn any know form of fighting." Stephen added, as he knelt down to Jessica.

"I don't understand, where do I stand in all of this?" I questioned them.

"You have had to deal with the Supernatural all your life. Your father was taken from you because he tried to get involved. He could not accept the fact that you were the chosen one, supposed to bring Our kind, and the Wolf Shifters _together_, to fight the Evil Ones, with _you_ leading the fight." Stephen explained.

"See Stephen! This was all supposed to happen! When I told you to go closer to the clearing, you found your mate! Then, when I told you to try to talk to her, you realized that you loved her!" Cora exclaimed happily, causing Stephen to roll his eyes.

"How powerful _are_ the Evil Ones?" I asked, needing to know what we were up against.

"Some of them have been alive since the dawn of time. Others are from the 1600's, none are from this decade, the youngest of them is from the early 1900's. Cora and were just the field mice, used for missions, but never fighting a battle." He answered quickly.

"When is this going to happen?" I continued bombarding him with questions, but can you blame me? This is a lot to take in, even for me!

"Not sure. Some time this month, maybe the next one." Cora answered, and Stephen nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll stay here until we can calm her down, then I get the pack, and we're all going to the Cullen's manor for a proper meeting. How long will this transition take?" I announced, and then added the last part as an afterthought.

"On average? It is usually a couple days." Stephen responded, causing me to groan, "Can you make it go faster?" I questioned, exasperated.

Stephen opened his mouth to reply, but Cora cut him off, "Was Jessica quick to follow the crowd when she was human?" She asked, making me scowl promptly, "Yeah. What does _that_ have to do with _anything_?" I replied, confused and angry.

"Our powers have a strong sense of irony, but _most_ times, as I said before, our powers are determined by what we were like when we were human. _My_ theory is, that since Jessica was quick to follow the human crowd, she'll be quick to follow the Vampires." She explained.

Stephen spoke up, "That is a good point." He agreed.

"Then what's your _theory_ on how long it'll take?" I asked bitterly, causing Cora to bite her lip, "Depends. How fake _was_ she?" She replied, and I sighed, "From what _I've_ seen, very, _very_, fake." I responded, and Cora inclined her head at Jessica, and looked back to me, "Probably seven or eight hours, then."

I groaned, and exhaled. But, a smile produced on my lips, as I heard a clap of thunder from overhead. "Have you guys ever played baseball?" I questioned, in a suggesting tone.

Stephen look confused, but Cora knew where I was going with this, "No. But my brothers played it all the time, I'd love to give it a go, but how can we play? We don't have enough for a team?" She agreed, adding the last part as an afterthought.

"Good point. Why don't we get the Cullen's? Or the pack?" I questioned, happily.

Stephen sighed, frowning, "Doesn't that defeat the purpose of the meeting you planned?" He questioned bitterly.

I frowned, "You're right... Well, what are we going to do now?" I asked, bored. Cora pondered this for a few short seconds, before breaking out in a huge smile, "How about we play a game of truth?" She questioned, smirking.

"Do you mean truth of dare?" Stephen asked, confused, and I nodded my head, agreeing with him.

Cora sighed, "No. Where I came from it was called the truth game, basically truth or dare without the dare. I suppose a more extreme version of it would be called twenty questions. The only rule was no lying, under any circumstances." She smiled evilly, "Who's first?"

Stephen and I refused to make eye contact with her, so she sighed dramatically, "Fine. I'll ask first." She responded to our silence.

"Hmm... I pick," She paused, looking at Stephen, and then to me, and back to Stephen, when all of a sudden, she darted her eyes over to me, "Emily!" Cora exclaimed, evilly, and I groaned; This is going to be bad, I can just feel it.

"If you weren't doing Jacob, who would you be with?" She questioned, and I took a moment to think, looking slightly offended, if it was about how she was questioning my love for Jacob, or about when she used the term 'Doing Him' I wasn't sure, maybe both...

"Common, who would you tap?" She asked again, making my eyes widen a bit, My poor virgin ears... 'Do' and 'Tap'? God, Cora's crazy...

"Um, I don't know, maybe Emmett?" I decided, sounding like I was asking a question. "Cullen?" She questioned, to which I nodded, "I don't blame you, I'd-" She was about to ruin a bit more of my innocent mind, until Stephen cut her off.

"Cora. Speaking as a virgin myself, there are more of my types present, you are outnumbered, so please, do us all a favor, and shut the bloody hell up!" Stephen exclaimed, causing Cora to lower her head in embarrassment.

After some awkward silence, I cut thought the tension, and started talking, "Alright then, I think that that's enough of the truth Game..." Everyone nodded there head in agreement, "So, what are we going to do for another," I looked over to Stephens watch, "Seven hours and forty-five minutes?" Groans chorused threw our circle.

* * *

**(Super Awesome Guest A.N, From Emma, The Co-Writer!) I came up with that title! Do you like it? No? To bad... Anyways, I'd like to play a little game of, "What Was Cora Going To Say?" So the way the game works, is I'm going to tell you something Cora said earlier but got cut off, and you have to pick one of these three, and post your answer in your review!**

* * *

**Cora: "I don't blame you, I'd-"**

**A) Tap That!**

**B) Kiss That!**

**C) Touch That!**

* * *

**Okay! Chose one! Make your votes now! Hey- Twilighter! What are you doing! Let me finish the Super Awesome Guest A.N! *Twilighter drags her away from the former's laptop, and sighs***

* * *

**(Normal A.N) Wow. I'm sorry about that. Emma and I had just finished working on the last part of the chapter, and I went to the bathroom- without locking my laptop, easily the worst mistake ever.**

**Anyways, sorry for the short chapter, I have a math test tomorrow, so I wanted to write a short one for now, but I'll write a longer one soon! I'm not sure why, but I've recently taken a major liking to Jessica! I really like Anna Kendrick, so that could be why...**

**The Truth Game is real! I didn't actually know that... Alright, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to review! *Sighs* Oh, and if you could answer Emma's question that'd be great, she's really excited to know.**


	30. New Vamp On The Block

**Chapter 30. New Vamp On The Block**

_**Disclaimer: I can swear to you guys, **_  
_**I don't own Twilight. It belongs to S.M.**_

**Emily POV**

I was leaned against a tree, Singing the song 'I Know A Song That Gets On Everyone's Nerves' when Stephen called me over to Jessica, hopefully she was waking up, I've sang this song so much, that last time I was able to sing it in Spanish.

"Is she waking up?" I questioned happily, causing Stephen to smile, "Yeah, she is coming to." He responded, equilaly as happy.

"Thank God," Cora grumbled, from her perch on top of a tree, a little further away from us, "I was going to suggest that we _try_ to play Base-Ball with the three of us, so I'm glad she snapped out of it before that slipped out of my mouth..." She paused, "Although, it would be really fun to watch." She finished thoughtfully.

I smiled when I heard a groan come from Jessica's direction, while Cora frowned, "How are we going to feed her?" She questioned, madly.

Stephen smirked, and I read his thoughts, _'Emily? You Listening?'_ He questioned inside his head, to which I replied with a stiff nod, _'Good. As I said before, we can feed off pain, we need to either A) Make Cora miserable, Or B) Rip off her arm, or something.'_ He explained, still smirking.

I sent a thought in his direction, _'How do we make her sad, or mad, either or?'_

He looked lost in thought for a moment, but then lightly smiled, _'Call her a freak. It twas her nick-name in high school, she still hasn't gotten over it. Oh, and be careful, she has the claw retraction power thing, like the Mai on The Nine Lives Of Chloe King.'_ He answered, and an image of Cora's claws flashed though his mind, causing us to visibly shudder.

I nodded again, and noticed Jessica stirring, Stephen sent me a look, telling me to start on Cora, who was picking at her nails, seeming bored, "Hey, freak!" Cora's head snapped up towards me, scowling furiously.

"...What did you call me?" She questioned, attempting to scare me by the tone of her voice, but honestly, I couldn't be scared anymore, so I just smiled evilly, and folded my arms across my chest, "You heard me."

"I know what you said, I'm just giving you a chance to redeem yourself." She explained, grinding her teeth. I scoffed, "Oh _please_, you think _you_ could take _me_? Bring it on _bloodsucker_, _bring it on_!" I shot back, cockily.

Cora leaped from the spot on top of the tree, her claws fully extended. How they retracted back into their spot, I'll never, ever figure out... I easily dodged her attack, rolling my eyes, "That's all you got? Not really a challenge..." I trailed off, still seeming cocky.

She pounced for me again, and I front-flipped over her, running up a tree, launching myself off said tree, and landing perfectly in front of her, barley breaking a sweat, much to Cora, Stephen, and my own astonishment.

Cora ran at me, catching me off guard and tackling me to the grassy field below us. I regained control, and fought my way to the top, pinning Cora down to the ground. I grabbed her neck, and propelled her into a nearby tree, causing her to wince. I sprinted forward, getting to her without a second even passing, and brought back my fist, readying myself for the punch, but stopped myself mid-hit.

I felt the smallest remorse, remembering that I was only doing this for Jessica, and that I didn't really want to hurt Cora. I loosened my grip around her neck, and slowly pulled my arm back to my side.

I wasn't supposed to do that.

Apparently, it makes Vampires feel weak when their opponent Isn't doing there best, it gives to Vampire a chance to take the other down, the Vampire wouldn't agree to be friends until one of them has won. At least, that's what I got from Stephen's mind, while Cora pushed me off the twenty-foot cliff.

Cora hadn't grabbed hold of me, so that gave me the advantage, I grasped her neck once again, and shoved her into the ground, while I landed on my feet, without a scratch. I glared down at Cora, while she scowled right back up at me.

"Hey, crazy Supernaturals," Stephen called down, "She is awake, and she has gotten enough pain from Cora to be feed for a _month_ or _two_!" He exclaimed, happily, while Cora looked confused, "You and Stephen set this up?" She questioned, causing me to nod.

"Yeah, I read his mind, and he said we needed to feed Jessica, so he told me how to get you riled up." I explained, embarrassed. "Oh." Cora started to get up, her claws retracted, "I'm really sorry, I get like that when anyone calls me that, it was a horrible nick-name that I had when I was human." She finished, dusting the dirt off herself.

I waved her off, "Don't worry about it. Now, let's go explain everything to Jessica." I changed the subject, and Cora and I smiled, climbing up the cliff, swiftly, as if we did this stuff every day.

When we reached Stephen, and a very confused and frightened Jessica, I sighed, while Cora groaned, "What _am_ I?" Jessica questioned shakily, and then jumped back in surprise at her bell-like voice.

I pushed Stephen forward, as Cora and I stepped backwards. He looked back, and glared at us, and then turned to Jessica, "You, are a Vampire." He explained bluntly, causing Jessica's eyes to widen, while Cora angrily shoved him out of the way.

I strode over to Cora, after reading Stephen's thoughts, and now fully knowing what Jessica and they were. Clearing my throat, I began, "Everything that you ever thought was made up is real. Stephen, Cora, and yourself, are Vampires, as well as the Cullen's, but they're different." I paused, scanning Jessica's face for signs of disbelief, and continued.

"I'm a Wolf-Shifter, it's something like Werewolves, and I have a pack of others who are also Wolf-Shifters, although they're different then me. I'm more powerful, like Cora, and Stephen and you, and they're more like the Cullen's; a lot less powerful." I explained, shifting around uncomfortably while waiting for Cora to take over.

Cora scanned the clearing in exasperation, and sighed, realizing that there was no way to escape with everyone here watching her every move. "You must know some of the old stories. They tell about blood-drinking Vampires, but we don't have to drink blood, we can feed off pain, and this doesn't hurt anything at all. You can also feed off blood, either human blood, or animal, doesn't matter." She concluded, placing a hand on her hip.

What ever reaction we were expecting, it wasn't the one that Jessica gave us.

She burst out laughing in hysterics, and guffaws, while the three of us stared at her as if she were sparkling like Edward, or some other Cullen. Jessica started banging her hand on a tree, in an attempt to state her laughter more, causing the tree to crack in half, nearly hitting us in the process.

After ten more minutes, and us narrowly avoid seven more trees, Stephen and I had decided enough was enough, mainly because the last tree landed on top of Stephen, and it cracked in half upon hitting his head, which really seemed to piss him off for some reason...

"Jessica..." Stephen grounded out, his teeth clamping together.

Jessica promptly stopped her mad fit of laughter, and timidly turned to face her annoyed adversary, in this little game of 'Shut up, or I'll Make you Shut up.' Of coarse, if Cora and I were to bet on this match, my odds would be on Stephen, because in the short time I've known him, I know that a mad Stephen is a scary Stephen.

Stephen took an unneeded deep breath, probably used to calm himself down, and strode towards Jessica, still sporting a slightly annoyed look on his face, "If these stories were not true, would you be able to crack trees in half with your fists?" He questioned gently.

Jessica hastily shook her head, a crumpled expression intact, "No. I wouldn't have... But this is impossible!" She exclaimed, alarmed.

Stephen pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to us, "Maybe we should get the Cullen's and the pack over here, they're probably better at dealing with stubborn people then we are. I mean, Sam has Paul, and at times Leah, yourself, Jacob, and Carlisle has _Rosalie_, and she's just as bad as all of you combined." Stephen explained his reasoning as an afterthought.

I eyed him for a moment, hoping he'd understand the problem with that plan, and soon, he loudly exhaled, "Right. You do not have your phone..." He trailed off, seeming to think about our predicament.

Oddly enough, no one besides me noticed Jessica sneaking away from view, "Stephen!" I yelled, "She's leaving!"

Stephen, Cora and I were at the newborns side in a flash. Dragging her kicking and screaming, Cora ripped another piece of cloth off her jacket, and tied it around Jessica's mouth. We ran as fast as our feet could carry us to the Cullen's crypt, hopefully Jasper, Carlisle or someone was home!

Upon reaching our destination, I realized that Edward had earned a degree in medicine, so we could go to him for help. I explained this to Stephen and Cora, so we jumped, one by one -Stephen Still carrying Jessica- though Edwards open door.

Luckily, Leah wasn't with him on the couch when we jumped inside the room of a very surprised Edward, "Emily? What are you doing here? ...And who are they?" Edward questioned, eyeing Stephen and Jessica thoroughly.

"Uh. They're friends of mine, and they saw this girl being bitten, and she won't accept the fact that she's a Vampire." I swiftly explained, hoping that he'd realize that this was urgent, and stop asking questions.

Edward cocked his head to the side in confusion, and we all sighed, "Help. Edward. We need your help." I responded in a monotone voice, my voice dripping acid, as I narrowed my eyes at him.

His eyes widened, "Carlisle, Jasper, we need you up here!" He exclaimed, facing the door.

**(A.N) Happy thirtieth chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, since it was really fun to write, poor Edward, he was so clueless! Haha! Not really much to say about this chapter... What do you think will happen to the Cullen's once they realize who the Newborn is? What's Jessica going to do?**

**Don't forget to review, and, if you're new to the story, favorite, and follow!**


	31. Edward And Jessica, Together Again

**Chapter 31. Edward And Jessica, Together Again.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters **_  
_**besides my wonderful OC's, and I share them with my co-writer...**_

**Jessica POV**

* * *

I had long since stopped struggling, Emily and the so called Vampires were way to strong, but I couldn't stop the muffled gasp that escaped my lips when I noticed that we were in Edwards Room, and he was standing right in front of us.

No one had seen Bella since a couple of weeks ago, but the Cullen's were still coming to school, Emmett and Rosalie has graduated a little while ago, but Jasper, Edward and Alice were still seniors, like I was, and occasionally missed a day of two.

Edward hadn't recognized me yet, but the female _'Vampire'_ who's name I had already forgotten, ripped the cloth off my mouth, and I exhaled deeply in relief, what was with this chick and cloth anyways?

Edward called out to Carlisle and his brother, and Stephen, who was the hot 'Vampire' set me down, which made me slightly disappointed, and caused Emily to chuckle, somehow knowing that being set down made me disappointed. Mainly because Stephen was hot, as I said before.

Emily laughed louder this time, and Edward joined her, while Stephen and the other one gave each other a knowing look. Carlisle and Jasper appeared outside Edward's door in a couple of seconds, and eyed me warily, as Edward had done earlier, what was with them? I wasn't going to eat them...

Carlisle sighed, after Edward walked over and explained something to him that I hadn't caught since I wasn't paying any attention to that, I was glaring at Jasper who was looking at me as if I were I wild animal.

I groaned, and opened my mouth to complain, but quickly shut it, since the girl, whose name I now remembered as Cora took a threatening step towards me, carting her cloth firmly in her flawless hand.

Emily looked towards Stephen, who nodded stiffly, and swiftly lifted me up bridal style. _'Thank you Emily!'_ I exclaimed happily in my head, and Emily and Edward chuckled from behind Stephen and I as we walked out of Edwards room, and into some Home-Doctor-Office-Thingy, in the basement.

I eyed Carlisle after Stephen set me down, "You know," I started in a persuading tone, "Maybe you guys could just let me go home..." I trailed off, and noticed that Carlisle seemed to be in a trance of some sort.

In fact, Jasper and Edward -Who Were Standing Next To Him- seemed to also be in a trance. I used this to my advantage and spun around quickly, hoping to find an escape, but Emily and Cora were there to grab me.

"What the fuck was that?" Cora questioned Emily who shook her head, "I'm trying to remember, I've heard about it somewhere, but I can't quite put my finger on it... Whatever it was, it was pretty damn cool." She replied, and then turned to me, seeming to read me easily, which made my glare falter.

I hadn't noticed, but Stephen didn't fall into the trance that the rest of the guys had fallen into. Edward and the others snapped out of it after a couple more seconds, appearing really dazed.

Stephen, who'd been quiet the whole trip, spoke up, "I am almost positive that it was Persuasion. Persuasion allows you to control people with your voice, but it doesn't work unless you intentionally use it. It probably didn't work for long just then since Jessica has only used it once." He explained, with a slight British accent.

Emily turned to Stephen, who after a moment, gave another stiff nod, what was with them? It's like they were using telepathy... She glanced over at me, a slight smirk on her face, "Exactly." Emily replied to my thoughts.

My eyes widened, and Emily chuckled, "How about we explain, a little bit more?" She turned to Cora, "Get the cloth please." Cora happily complied.

* * *

**Emily POV**

* * *

We directed Jessica towards Carlisle's office, and seated her in Carlisle's leather chair, while everyone else stood up in the rather large office. "So... Where do we start?" Cora questioned, causing us to chuckle, "You can start by taking the cloth off Jessica's mouth." Carlisle replied, humor in his tone.

Cora did as asked, and sighed, "This is getting annoying, next time just put your hand over her mouth..." She grumbled, making Stephen and I smirk, "Alright, I'll keep that in mind." I responded, and turned to Jessica, "Now, I know that you didn't believe a word that we said in the field, but you need to understand, we were telling the truth." I pleaded, and Jessica scoffed.

Groaning, I turned to Carlisle and Edward, "Call Jacob. And where's Leah?" I added as an afterthought, "She's home sleeping, whether she's in Wolf Form or not, I have _no_ idea..." Edward replied, as Carlisle left to get the phone to call Jacob.

Jessica rolled her eyes, _'Uh-huh, more stuff about the so called Werewolves, or something...'_ I scoffed at her thoughts, I understand that it's her thoughts, and everything, but it's still offensive.

Jessica's head shot up towards me at the sound of my scoff, "What's up with you anyways? Every time I think about something, you have some reaction to it!" She exclaimed, causing me to growl lowly, which because of her newly acquired hearing, she easily heard, and her eyes widened.

Carlisle came back into the office, causing Jessica to look up when he cleared his throat, and for me to smile happily at my victory, "Emily," I turned to him, and nodded my head, "Jacob's coming," He paused, "I think..."

I cocked my head to the side in confusion, "What do you mean by that?" I questioned, "Well, I told him that there was some trouble with a Newborn, and that you're here, and then he hung up the phone." Carlisle explained, and I sighed.

I had picked up Jacob's thoughts a couple of seconds after Carlisle started explaining, and I realized that Jacob thought that a Newborn had attacked me, and then came rushing over at his top speed.

Just as I predicted inside my head, Jacob came rushing inside, nearly ramming Carlisle, and almost pummeling Jessica and myself. He glanced around frantically, and then locked eyes with me, "Emily? I thought that there was a Newborn attack?" He asked in confusion.

I shook my head, "No, that's not the situation that we were talking about. This Newborn," I paused, gesturing to Jessica, "Doesn't believe that she's a Vampire, and my friends over here," I inclined my head towards Stephen and Cora, who smiled, "Believe that she has the power of Persuasion, and that it will be useful in the final battle." I explained, but sighed, noticing that it only made sense to Stephen, Cora and I.

"We'll explain later, just say hello to Jessica, and follow us." I stated, as Stephen lifted Jessica up bridal style once again, causing her to swoon, _'You realize that she has a major crush on you, right?'_ I sent my questioning thought Stephen's way, who just smirked and nodded, _'You are such a tease!'_

With everyone in a clearing on The Cullen's side of the treaty line, Jacob phased, and called for the pack, while Carlisle ran back to get the rest of the Vampires. Leah was the first to appear, she looked groggy, and her Wolf's mid-section was puffed out, showing that she was pregnant.

I phased, and created a mind conversation, when everyone arrived, hoping that we'd be able to explain everything.

_**Me: Okay, so, as everyone knows, we have a slight problem, along with a Newborn.**_

**Sam: We understand that Emily, but what right do you have to attempt to control my pack? I wasn't told about any of this, yet you knew everything some how, I never understand the meaning of that.**

I stalked over to Sam, Leah on my heels. I growled at him, and Jacob came over, attempting to get some distance between Sam and I, but he knew that I needed to get Sam to understand if we were going to win the fight.

_**Leah: Sam, this is important, just shut the hell up and piss off, Emily knows because she's the only on that phases for fun, besides Jacob, and occasionally me, but Jacob only does it for Emily.**_

**Sam: Leah! Why do you think that you can speak to me like that? I am your ****_Alpha_****!**

I could see that Sam was trying to Alpha command Leah to stand down, and I knew that right now she wasn't that powerful, and that it wasn't good for her baby, so I growled, and stepped towards Sam, standing at my Wolf's full height, which was getting larger, and was now a little bigger then Leah, and as big as Paul.

_**Me: Sam.**_

His head shot towards me, glaring daggers at me, causing Jacob and I to growl.

_**Me: Shut up and listen, or you won't be our Alpha for much longer, this is, unless you think you could take me.**_

It seemed as if the Vampires and my Pack were just watching and listening to everything play out, wondering if Sam would accept my challenge, and if so, who would win? I was stronger and faster, but Sam was still larger then I was.

**Sam: Is that a challenge? Because I know I could take you.**

_Seth: Sam, Emily, you guys should just take a deep breath, and think about what you're saying! I mean, you guys don't really want to fight for the Alpha position do you? One of you are going to end up hurt._

_Stephen: Emily, you can do it, this Sam guy is just a Wolf-Shifter, you are a different breed of Wolf-Shifter, you were meant to lead the fight, remember that. Cora and I believe in you, Jacob and Leah believe in you._

**Emmett: Yeah, I'm rooting for you! Remember that one night when we smashed a bottle of wine over Eddies head? And before that we both talked to each other in Spanish! That was fun!**

**Edward: How was that relevant to anything?**

**Emmett: I'm just saying, I know that if anyone could beat their Alpha, it's you. Or Leah, either or.**

I smiled I wolf-like smile, and then started circling Sam, the voices inside our head cheering us on, many of them wanting me to win, other wanting this to be over with, and then some worried for us.

I snapped my jaws at Sam, who growled in response. I lunged after him, and clasped my teeth over his leg, causing him to yelp, and dart away quickly. We circled each other again, and then Sam jumped at me. I ducked, and Sam toppled into a tree.

_**Me: I'll help you out, whenever you're ready, we'll fight in Human Form, probably easier for you.**_

What Sam didn't know was the fact that I had the advantage in Human Form. I had the moves that you use to fight the Newborns with, and I was somehow able to keep the upper hand for most of Cora and myself's fight, I have a high chance of beating Sam.

I could see Sam creating a strategy, and he seemed to believe that if we were in Human Form he'd have the advantage since he's bigger then me. A lot of the wolves minds had to be blocked so Sam wouldn't hear their thoughts on how wrong he was.

**Sam: Alright, we shall fight in Human Form.**

Jacob -Who was now phased back- tossed me my clothes, and I caught them in my mouth, while Jared did the same for Sam. I walked towards the tree-line, so I could phase and Sam did as well.

I phased back and stalked out to the clearing, and Jacob walked over to me, his eyes sad, "Emily, you have to promise me that you won't get hit. You have to evade every punch, every kick that he throws at you. Sam's going to be on the edge, his Evil Imprint is starting to show her dark-side around him, and it's annoying the shit out of him, right now, he's just mad, he doesn't know what he's doing." He explained.

I furrowed my brows, "I thought that Imprints can't be mean to the Imprinter?" I questioned, knowing full well that Jacob, and I, and Leah and Edward were different then that, we could tease each other, hell, Leah even left her last Imprint.

Jacob shrugged, and then pointed behind me, I turned, and noticed that he was pointing to Sam, who had just stepped back out from the trees. I walked towards him, his face hard, while I was sporting a cocky smirk.

"Ready?" I asked, as we stepped into the middle of the clearing, my mind conversation now broken. Sam nodded.

The Vampires and The Pack were watching around the edge of the clearing, just in front of the forest, waiting for one of us to make the first move, but we didn't, not yet anyways, we were trying to catch each other off guard.

I lunged first. I managed to tackle him to the ground, and send a blow to his nose, causing it to break. Sam yelped in pain, and jumped up promptly, glaring daggers at me. He ran at me, and I kneed him in the groin, creating a large gasp from him, and a wince from the males in the crowd.

Sam sent a punch towards me, and his knuckles whizzed by my head, as I narrowly avoided the large russet fist.

Avoidance was simple, but it couldn't last forever. Sam would get smart soon, he'd figure out my pattern, and probably guess that Jacob told me to not get hit, adding extra motivation to me.

Sam charged, and I dropped to the floor, rolled away, and stood up. Avoidance couldn't last forever as I said before, but it could work a little longer until I could get Sam tired.

My fist connected with his jawline, after blocking two swift punches, and dodging a kick. Sam pounced, howling like the Wolf he was. His punch grazed my rib-cage, and I winced, but seconds later the minor bruse was already healed.

I punched his jaw again, and he spat out blood, and chuckled, "That's all you've got?" He questioned, and that was it, he'd pushed me over the edge, I was ready, and now I was out for blood.

I tackled him, and soon started grappling him. In my rage, I'd gotten him pinned down on the ground, and I was hitting him continuously, Sam started yelling something, that I couldn't -Or didn't want to-, pick out.

Jacob, Paul, Edward, and Emmett, somehow pried me from Sam's body, long enough for me to cool down. I glanced down at Sam and realized that there were scratches on his face, I turned to Stephen, "What happened?" I questioned, timidly.

"Your powers. They're growing."

* * *

**(A.N) Wow! Long time since I've updated! So, I hadn't planned on the fight scene, but it was a pretty nice cliffhanger, huh? Anyone wondering what happened to our Emily? I mean, she's devloping more powers!**

**Speaking of Emily's... I wonder what's up with Emily Young? And is Sam... Dare I say it? Dead? Find out in the next chapter! I strongly hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!**

**(Quick Note To LunaSky) I think that my PM is broken. I've sent you replys to your reviews, and I haven't gotten a reply back yet... Maybe your PM is the one that's broken... Just letting you know, so you don't think that I'm avoiding anyone who PM's me!**


End file.
